


Jikook txts

by AlltheswegXD20, House_Stark



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, jikook - Freeform, other ships between members may peek through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheswegXD20/pseuds/AlltheswegXD20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Stark/pseuds/House_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and the members texting each other about jikook. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gross affection

**Author's Note:**

> Pls dont hate me. I was bored in class, and writing about jikook is way better. enjoy! :)

**Jimin:**

_Oi, Jungkookie-ah~ <3 :D >w< \\(^^)/_                

3:04

 

**Jungkook:**

_What_

3:05

 

**Jimin:**

_Why are you sitting over there by yourself? >~<_

3:05

 

**Jungkook:**

_You sat over on the couch_

3:06

 

**Jimin:**

_Come sit over here~ (^^)/_

3:06

 

**Jungkook:**

_Why_

3:07

 

**Jimin:**

_Please ( >/\<)_

3:07

 

**Jungkook:**

_But Tae is next to you_

3:08

 

**Jimin:**

_But I want you here >_< _

3:08

 

**Jungkook:**

_But I have to move for that_

3:09

 

**Jimin:**

_:/   ( >A<) D_: :(

3:09

 

**Jungkook:**

_-__-_

3:10

 

**Jimin:**

**:(** _(T.T)_

3:10

 

**Jungkook:**

_Fine_

3:11

 

**Jimin:**

_Yay~ :D <3 ~(^v^)~_

3:11

 

*Jungkook moves over to sit in the empty spot on the couch where Jimin is sitting. As soon as Jungkook sits down, Jimin casually throws his arm around him, rests his head on jungkook’s shoulders, and smiles into his neck. Jungkook can’t help but smirk down at him. Jimin is so cute.*

 

**Taehyung:**

_Hey are you watching this?_

3:15

 

 **Namjoon:**  
_What, that disgusting display of affection? (Disgusting as in it’s way too cute)_

3:16

 

**Taehyung:**

_Lol yea they swear. 0__o_

3:16

 

**Namjoon:**

_Don’t you do it to Jimminie all the time tho? What gives._

3:16

 

**Taehyung:**

_But not as much as THEM! Jimminie rejects me. :(_

3:17

 

**Namjoon:**

_I mean it just shows their closeness. I don’t see a problem._

3:17

 

**Taehyung:**

_But it’s distracting_. -__-

3:18

**Namjoon:**

_Not really. You’re just jelly._

3:18

 

**Taehyung:**

_Pssssshhhh pls. -_-_

3:19

 

**Namjoon:**

_Dude, what do you want me to do about it._

3:19

 

**Taehyung:**

_Nothing I guess. -__-_

3:20

 

*Jimin and Jungkook are whispering into each other’s ears, giggling amongst themselves. Hoseok watches from the TV area *

**Hoseok:**

_Yo u see this?_

3:20

 

**Hoseok:**

_YOOOOOONGIIIIIIIIIIIII~_

3:22

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_What_

3:23

 

**Hoseok:**

_Jungkookie and Jimminie are being cute._

3:23

 

 **Min Yoongi** :

_Yea. Don’t they always do that though?_

3:24

 

**Hoseok:**

_Not with the rest of us! D:_

_3:24_

**Min Yoongi** :

_I wouldn’t want that kind of attention anyway. You guys are always are all over each other. What is the big deal?_

3:25

 

**Hoseok:**

_u can be so emotionless sometimes._

3:25

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_Want me to squeal about it?_

3:26

 

**Hoseok:**

_Actually, any emotion would be nice. u know it’s nice to smile sometimes, or laugh. Even getting angry would be a drastic change for u._

3:26

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_You annoy me._

3:27

 

**Hoseok:**

_That’s progress! XD_

3:27

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_Let me be. I want to work on this._

3:28

 

**Hoseok:**

_Whaaat. Stop being so lame. Jikook is real! Look how cute! :3_

3:28

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_Weirdo._

3:29

 

**Hoseok:**

_Ur just lonely._

3:29

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_Like you’re any different. -__-_

3:30

 

**Hoseok:**

_Whatever Yoongi. The sooner u stop this denial and accept ur loneliness, the sooner u will act on it and find yoself somebody nice. ;)_

3:30

 

**Min Yoongi:**

_Listen boi. I’m done talking to you. Leave me alone._

3:31

 

**Hoseok:**

_Yo mad, bro? U are alone most of the time anyway. -__-_

3:31

 

 **Min Yoongi** :

_(-_-)t_

3:32

**_Hoseok:_ **

_XD_

3:32

 

*Jungkook is showing something to Jimin with his hands, Probably using it as an excuse to caress those smol fingers. Seokjin watches from the kitchen, where he’s making snacks for the members.*

 

**Seokjin:**

_Hey. Why don’t you ever let me do that?_

3:34

 

**Namjoon:**

_What_

3:34

 

**Seokjin:**

_You always just avoid it._

3:35

 

**Namjoon:**

_They are children_

3:35

 

**Seokjin:**

_We aren’t that far off. We are at the peak of our youth._

3:36

 

**Namjoon:**

…

3:36

 

**Seokjin:**

_I wanna be cute too. :)_

3:37

 

 ***** Namjoon gets up from where he’s at and walks into the kitchen. He comes behind Jin and wraps his hand around Jin’s waist, resting his chin on Jin’s shoulders, then whispers into his ear, “You don’t need to try.” Startled, Jin jerks a little, but then calms when he realizes it is just Namjoon. He smiles against Namjoon and continues to stir the batch of cake. *

_The End. ~ :)_


	2. Haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a carnival and end up in a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.....its weird on purpose.

The boys were invited to an outing not knowing where. They were tricked into going to a haunted house at mid afternoon, when the sun is setting over the horizon.

 

**Yoongi:**

So, where are we going?

 

**Namjoon:**

Idk. PD nim just invited us to go out, and we all said yes excitedly.

 

**Seokjin:**

I didn’t even think about what kind of place he would take us to.

 

**Taehyung:**

Why are y’all texting each other? Ur sitting in the same car.

 

**Jungkook:**

Tae, seriously, ur probably the dumbest person here.

 

**Taehyung:**

I WILL slap you, octopus face

 

**Jimin:**

He does NOT have an octopus face, alien.

 

**Hoseok:**

XD OOOOHHHHHHHH DAMMN

 

**Yoongi:**

Ok seriously guys, where the fuck are we going.

 

**Namjoon:**

Hey, stop being rude to each other

 

**Seokjin:**

YOONGI! LANGUAGE!

 

**Hoseok:**

Lol taelien! XDDDDDDDD

 

Taehyung reaches over to smack Jimin who is sitting by Jungkook by the window in the backseat, but Jungkook blocks him. Seokjin tries to calm them down as Bang PD asks them what is happening from the driver’s seat. Hoseok is laughing at them while namjoon and Yoongi just sit there unamused.

 

**Yoongi:**

Look, you got us yelled at, assholes.

 

**Jimin:**

He started it. L

 

**Jungkook:**

He tried to hit jimin in the face! I had to block it.

 

**Taehyung:**

You guys are mean. I was just asking a question. (/^\\)

 

**Seokjin:**

Yoongi! Once again! Language!

 

**Namjoon:**

We don’t want to talk outloud because PD nim might hear us and not want to take us in the end.

 

**Hoseok:**

It has been a while since we’ve been somewhere for fun. I don’t want to mess this up guys.

 

**Jimin:**

You should tell that to Taelien

 

**Hoseok:**

XDDDDDDD

 

**Seokjin:**

Really, Jimin? C’mon kid.

 

**Yoongi:**

Im done.

 

**Taehyung:**

HEY

 

**Jungkook:**

Jimin just don’t provoke him, he might try to slap you again.

 

**Jimin:**

Ok~ (^v^)

 

**Seokjin:**

Guys can we please calm down now? Thanks. Lets get back to the original matter. Do any of you know where we are going?

 

**Yoongi:**

Finally

 

**Namjoon:**

PD nim didn’t say anything to me

 

**Taehyung:**

Whatever. No he didn’t tell me either.

 

**Jimin:**

He said something about a park. \\(^u^)/

 

 **Jungkook** :

He said it was going to be fun

 

**Hoseok:**

Idk, but I just want to get out of that dance studio.

 

They arrive at their destination, and it is a circus, but there are few people there. The boys get excited and walk in. Jimin is grabbing Jungkook by the hand and dragging him to show the huge fluffy animals hanging from the racks. Hoseok is too busy looking at the lights decorating each stand, and looking at the different games with Taehyung. Namjoon and Seokjin are not far behind, looking at the different foods being sold. Yoongi just watches them, looking around for anything amusing, and stops when he sees a booth playing hip hop music, the prizes being different sets of jewelry and CDs.

 

**Jungkook:**

GUYS! HEY GUYS HELP

THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

 

**Yoongi:**

What

 

**Seokjin:**

What is going on?

 

**Hoseok:**

Yo whats happenin

 

**Jungkook:**

I LOST JIMIN

 

**Seokjin:**

WHAT

 

**Namjoon:**

What

 

**Yoongi:**

Idiots

 

**Taehyung:**

Where

 

**Hoseok:**

What happened?

 

**Jungkook:**

IDK I WAS WITH HIM, AND I WAS WINNING A GAME FOR HIM, BUT THEN HE GOT ALL EXCITED AND RAN SOMEWHERE, AND THEN WE STARTED PLAYING TAG, BUT HE RAN INTO SOME PLACE BUT I DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!! L

 

**Seokjin:**

Ok calm down we’ll be right there.

 

**Namjoon:**

Don’t move

 

**Yoongi:**

Sigh I’ll meet u guys there.

 

**Taehyung:**

Ill help

 

**Hoseok:**

Me too.

 

They all gathered at the place where Jungkook was, and they looked at where he stood, in front of a luminous, small building with scary decorations and an eerie atmosphere. “Haunted house” was written on the top of it. Jungkook had explained that Jimin had run in there, since there was no other way he could have gone. Hoseok was frozen from the feeling he was getting from the building. Taehyung was hesitant, while Seokjin, Namjoon, and Yoongi were prepared to enter it looking for Jimin.

 

**Hoseok:**

Jimin if ur in that building come out now, this isn’t funny. The members are thinking of going in after you and I think It would be easier if you just come out

 

**Taehyung:**

U right, but its only coz hoseok hyung is a scaredy egg

 

**Yoongi:**

He could barely stand right now.

 

**Taehyung:**

He’s shaking like a Chihuahua!!!! XD

 

**Hoseok:**

Im just cold.

 

The boys were worried that Jimin wasent answering.

 

**Jimin:**

_Jimin is typing…_

**Seokjin:**

JIMIN

 

**Jimin:**

Guys……

 

**Jungkook:**

Jimin where are you?

 

**Jimin:**

The building.

 

**Jungkook:**

Come out of there.

 

**Jimin:**

Help

I’m trapped

I can’t find my way out

It’s scary

 

**Namjoon:**

We’re coming for you

 

The boys rush in, while Hoseok clings hard to Yoongi’s sides, Yoongi cursing under his breath that he can’t breathe being squeezed so tight. As soon as they enter, they see how dark and eerie everything is, and they realize futher down as they walk in that it is a maze. Namjoon notices Seokjin’s worried expression and lightly entwines their fingers, reassuring him that Jimin was ok. It was dark, so the members couldn’t see what they were doing anyway. Hoseok jumping at every sound, clinging harder onto Yoongi, who basically feels like a go-gurt. Taehyung and Jungkook are desperately looking for any sign of Jimin. They ask one another if they see anything, but no one has seen any sign of him. Jungkook is getting more anxious as time passes. They hear noises and someone pops out at them, a man in a costume. They all yelp, and Hoseok nearly dies. Once someone pops out again, Hoseok runs away, taking Yoongi with him. Taehyung runs over to the comfort of Seokjin, where Namjoon leads them both away, and Jungkook ends up going another way not paying attention to the others.

 

 **Jimin** :

Guys?

 

**Namjoon:**

Where did you all go? I thought u all followed tae?

 

**Jungkook:**

Jimin where are you

 

**Yoongi:**

We are wenrhdfvskjnlvskdfjnblsk ,.//

 

**Tae:**

?

 

**Seokjin:**

What is going on yoongi?

 

**Yoongi:**

Sorry I had to beat this fucker, he is squeezing the life out of me.

 

**Namjoon:**

Where did you all go?

 

**Yoongi:**

He dragged me to another part of the maze…. we are behind this table thing…I don’t think this is on the path.

 

**Seokjin:**

But you guys are safe? It might be best to just stay there and try to calm down hoseok. He hates these types of things.

 

**Yoongi:**

K

Yoongi sat down next to hoseok, offering his hand, but Hoseok scooted closer, and buried his face in Yoongi’s sweater , curling up like a ball at his side. Yoongi grumbled a bit, but rested his hand over hoseok’s back, as a sign of reassurance.

 

**Jimin:**

Its dark….

 

**Jungkook:**

JIMIN where are you? Is there anything you can see that would give us an idea where u are?

 

**Jimin:**

Theres a scarecrow…

 

Jungkook ran through the maze, not knowing which paths to take, or which he had already taken. He just wanted to get to Jimin asap.

 

 

**Taehyung:**

Jungkook be careful! We will look for him too.

 

 

Jungkook was running through as fast as he could, jumping at the occasional jumpscare, but determined to find Jimin. Then he saw it, the scarecrow which was eerily hanging from a tall post.

 

**Jungkook:**

Jimin im here, where are you can you see me?

 

He heard a little whimper from behind the bush next to him. When he looked around the corner, he was relieved but also terrified to see Jimin lying on the floor, a hand around his ankle, and an expressionless face. He asked Jimin if he was ok, to which Jimin just nodded. When he asked him to get up, Jimin groaned in pain, and Jungkook realized he had injured his ankle, probably from running and tripping. Jungkook reached down and lifted Jimin bridal style, and told him it was ok. He now had to find the exit.

**Yoongi:**

Hey guys! I just saw Jungkook walk by with Jimin! I tried calling out to him but Hoseok was holding on to me too tight.

 

**Namjoon:**

Ok follow them, well meet somewhere.

 

**Seokjin:**

Thank God.

Jungkook found the exit and went over to a bench to softly put down Jimin. The other members Ran out after them, Hoseok extremely relieved, and finally let go of Yoongi, who in return was happy to regain circulation. They walked over to them to make sure Jimin was alright. Seokjin checked on his ankle, seeing that it was sprained. They all agreed to leave and go home. Jungkook picked up Jimin again, and Jimin buried his head into Jungkooks neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

**Taehyung:**

They look so cute

 

**Hoseok:**

I know.

 

**Namjoon:**

Leave them alone you guys, Jimin is in a bad state right now

 

**Yoongi:**

Idiots

 

**Seokjin:**

Yoongi what have I told you.

 

**Yoongi:**

-_-

 

They got in the car, Jimin and jungkook were in the backseat, jimin clutching to Jungkook’s sweater, and Jungkook looking down at him, hugging his back, and pushing hair out of Jimin’s face with the other.

 

**Hoseok:**

Uughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Taehyung:**

Jelly? ;)

 

**Hoseok:**

No

 

**Namjoon:**

Cmon guys

 

 **Seokjin** :

Must be nice

 

Namjoon reached over to rest his hand on Seokjin’s thigh, to which Seokjin smiled.

 

_Tae opened the chat with Hoseok and Yoongi_

**Taehyung:**

This car is full of love, and im not getting any why

 

**Hoseok:**

This is so uncomfortable

**Yoongi:**

Just shut tf up we’ll be home soon

 

**Taehyung:**

Y u so angry

 

**Hoseok:**

All these flavors, and u choose to be salty.

 

 **Yoongi** :

Lame.

 

**Taehyung:**

So I saw you two holding on to each other back there. Cute.

**Hoseok** :

What? I was just scared I didn’t know what I was doing

 

**Yoongi:**

that asshole almost killed me

 

**Taehyung.:**

Uh huh. Whatever I know you two are close.

 

**Hoseok:**

Tae!

 

**Yoongi:**

Shut up

 

**Taehyung:**

You liked it. Don’t lie. Hoseok and Yoongi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g

 

**Hoseok:**

Look! It was just a coincidence I clung to Yoongi…..but he was so warm….

 

**Yoongi:**

What? Child,.

 

**Taehyung:**

See?! There is something there! Just accept each other’s love.

 

**Hoseok:**

Yoongi…. Don’t be so mean. I was just scared. Don’t hate me.

 

**Yoongi:**

Listen tae, u little shit. I will not hesitate to end you. And hoseok….I don’t hate you.

 

**Hoseok:**

(0.0)

 

**Taehyung:**

CUUUUUUUUUTE!

 

**Hoseok:**

(^v^)/

 

**Yoongi:**

Whatever weirdos.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave suggestions for other chapter ideas in the comments!


	3. Jealous Kookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is spending time with someone other than Kookie..... how does he feel about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol enjoy. xD silly~

**Taehyung:**

Jimin

 

**Jimin** :

Annyeong~! (^v^)/

 

**Taehyung** :

Wanna play Mario cart with me?

 

**Jimin** :

mmmmm……. Ok sure? U think u can beat me?

 

**Taehyung** :

Please, I will beat u down.

 

**Jimin** :

We’ll see about that. (*v*)

 

Jimin goes over to the game room where Taehyung is waiting with the console, ready to lay down some knowledge.

 

**Jungkook** :

Hey Jimin, wanna draw with me?

 

Jimin was too busy trying to beat Taehyung at the game to notice his phone had a notification.

 

**Jungkook** :

Where did you go? I’m in my room.

 

Jungkook eventually got up to go look around the dorm... in search of an unresponsive Jimin. He walked into the living room, no Jimin. He walked into the separate rooms, No Jimin. He even walked into the bathroom, but was met with a surprised/angry Min Yoongi. He made sure to leave as quickly as possible, in fear Yoongi would rip him a new one right then and there. He acknowledged that he was probably going to get flack for it later. Then he walked into the kitchen, where the smell of Jin’s cooking was filling the room. He asked where Jimin was, and Jin replied saying he was last seen with Taehyung. Jimin felt a strange feeling at hearing that.

Jimin was in the dorm he whole time? Why hadn’t he answered his messages? He walked into the game room and that’s where he saw them. Taehyung was yelling at Jimin and Jimin was beneath him…. They seem to have been fighting after Jimin won a race or something. Taehyung was demanding a rematch and Jimin was laughing at him, holding Taehyung’s arms, which were trying to hit him. Jungkook didn’t make his presence known, but Jimin managed to catch him at the door.

“Hi kookie! Tae and me were just playing Mario cart. Wanna join?”

Jungkook was feeling a little…. jealous.

Jungkook shook his head and told him he was drawing, that he just texted Jimin to draw with him. Something in Jimin was squeezed, and he let go of Tae to go over, ignoring Tae’s complaining. Jungkook left before Jimin was able to reach the door, and Tae grabbed onto Jimin’s waist, not letting him loose.

 

_Hoseok started a chat with Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin and Seokjin._

 

**Hoseok** :

Guys

 

**Jimin** :

Hai! (^v^)/

 

**Jin** :

What’s up?

 

**Yoongi** :

Leave me alone

 

**Namjoon** :

What’s going on

 

**Taehyung** :

Eh?

 

**Hoseok** :

Dude Jimin what did you do to Kookie?

 

**Jimin** :

What do you mean? (0^0)

 

**Hoseok** :

He went out of our dorm looking for you, and he came back and now he’s like, drawing but he’s crumpling up the paper and throwing it away…..there’s like a pile.

 

**Yoongi** :

You seriously bother me for this bullshit?

 

**Seokjin** :

Yoongi go swim in a pool full of ice, u need to chill.

 

**Taehyung** :

Jimin was playing Mario cart with me.

 

**Namjoon** :

Did he text you, Jimin?

 

**Jimin** :

Well tae asked me to play with him, and I wasn’t doing anything, so I went and played with him….. I was too busy beating his butt, so I didn’t notice that he did….

 

**Taehyung** :

I still want a rematch.

 

**Hoseok** :

I don’t think he is happy rn

 

**Namjoon** :

Jimin, he’s jealous.

 

**Seokjin** :

Jimin u need to go explain things to kookie.

 

**Yoongi** :

Seriously? Jungkook is mad coz he didn’t get a reply? What a little shit.

 

**Namjoon** :

Hey. They’re kids. Kookie doesn’t understand yet.

 

**Taehyung** :

Why is he mad? I was having bonding time with Jimin! I was having fun.

 

**Hoseok** :

I think he just wanted to spend time with you, Jimin.

 

**Jimin** :

:(

 

**Seokjin** :

Just go talk to him, or dinner will be awkward today.

 

_Jimin left the chat_

 

**Taehyung** :

Dude y does he always get in the way? Jimin and me were finally getting close!

 

**Hoseok** :

AS MUCH AS IT BOTHERS ME TOO BECAUSE THEYRE GROSS, WE HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THEY ARE IN LOVE, TAELIEN!

 

**Yoongi** :

Fuckers

 

**Namjoon** :

They care about each other, they need to learn what space is.

 

**Seokjin** :

Its so cute that Kookie is jealous!!!!! Omg I cant

 

**Taehyung** :

HEY U HORSE FACE! I JUST WANT TO HANG OUT WITH JIMIN! KOOK GETS HIM ALL THE TIME! Y CANT HE SHARE GEEZ.

 

**Yoongi** :

Hehehe. Horseface. That’s good. I might use that.

 

**Hoseok** :

IM COMING FOR U, ARMPIT SMELLING DUEJI!

 

_Hoseok left the chat_

**Yoongi** :

Ha, bitch u betta run.

 

**Taehyung** :

OMMA HELP HE’S HERE

**Namjoon** :

Ugh. Kids

 

**Seokjin** :

Joonie come help me control these two from killing each other.

 

**Namjoon** :

Fine

 

**Yoongi** :

Wait, lemme get my camera

 

_Chat ended_

Jimin walked over to Hoseok and Junkook’s dorm room, hesitant to open the door, but was startled when an angry Hoseok stormed out of the room past him, leaving the door wide open. Jimin looked inside, and saw Jungkook leaning against his bed on the floor, drawing something on his notepad. He greeted him with his best smile, and sat next to him. Jungkook didn’t look at him, nor did he stop what he was doing. Jimin asked him what he was drawing, and when he saw that jungkook did not reply, grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and drew a chibi Jimin standing next to a chibi Jungkook. He drew a little heart next to Jungkook and wrote on the side, “I’m sorry I ignored your texts, I was busy with Tae. Let’s draw a lot next time, ok? :D” and then he handed the paper over to Jungkook, and slowly started getting up from his spot. Jungkook held in the desire to grab Jimin and squeeze the life out of him. Jimin seriously needed to stop with his cute bullshit. He quickly altered the picture and handed it back to Jimin before he left the room. Jimin took the paper and looked at it. There was a newly drawn heart next to Jimin, and a little note that read,”ok :)”

Jimin smiled widely and hit Jungkook on the arm lovingly, at which Jungkook just scratched the back of his neck and bit down at his lip.

 

**Yoongi** :

YOOOOOO THAT WAS LIT DID YOU SEE THE WAY HORSEFACE GRABBED TAE OH MY MIXTAPE THAT WAS SO FUNNY

 

**Namjoon** :

They were so hard to take apart, hoseok is stronger than he looks. They almost broke the picture on the wall!

 

**Seokjin** :

Yoongi! You shouldn’t be encouraging this type of behavior!

 

**Yoongi** :

That shit was gold. I got it all on camera.

 

**Namjoon** :

Bro but like u could have helped

 

**Yoongi** :

Listen, boi, shut up, ur still younger than me

 

**Seokjin** :

He’s right ok? Yoongi u need to fix that attitude of yours.

 

**Yoongi** :

-_- whatever

 

**Hoseok** :

Ha! Teach u to mess with me, BOI

 

**Taehyung** :

Whatever ok? I’m not scared of u.

 

**Hoseok** :

U best get learned

 

**Taehyung** :

Shut up

 

**Seokjin** :

OMG NOT AGAIN

 

**Yoongi** :

XDDDDDDDDD

 

**Namjoon** :

I cant rn

 

Jungkook and Jimin were happily drawing together and giggling with each other in their own world, not noticing the loud pleas and erupting laughs coming from the other room.

 

The end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions in the comments for other chapter ideas! thanks for sticking around! XD


	4. The fight (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gifts Jimin a gift, But theres a misunderstanding that causes a fight. Will the members be able to help them overcome their differences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a bit too long, so i decided to cut it in half...lol darn me and my detail. Sorry guys. But i will upload Part 2 soon!

**Jungkook** :

Jimin me and eomma are going to the store, do you want anything?

 

 **Jimin** :

OK~ No thank you Jungkookie~! Thanks for asking! (/V\\)

 

 **Jungkook** :

K :)

 

Jungkook and Seokjin got in the car and drove to the nearest grocery store with their masks on in order to hide their identity. As much as they loved ARMYS, they didn’t need the excess screams and attention while buying food. Jungkook remembered talking to Jimin about being in a situation where ARMYS found out they were there, and surrounded them in the fruit section. They both agreed it would be a good tactical diversion to use the fruits against them. He giggled at the thought of bananas and grapes being flung around. When they got to the store, they got their list and a cart and started putting different items in. Jungkook went to different aisles to be more effective in getting groceries, because Seokjin took forever in the spice section. What’s the difference between cinnamon powder and regular cinnamon sticks anyway? Whatever, as long as Seokjin continued to make good food for them, he was ok with getting whatever spice was necessary, no matter how specific. While looking for some snacks, he came across an aisle for accessories. Walking through, his attention was drawn to a particular necklace. As he observed it more, he thought Jimin might like something like that. Just the thought of Jimin smiling had made Jungkook’s decision to buy it.

 

 **Hoseok** :

KOOKIEEEEEEEEE

 

 **Jungkook** :

Ya

 

 **Hoseok** :

Why didn’t you tell me you guys were going to the store? I want chips!

 

 **Jungkook** :

Why would I give you chips? I offered you to come, but you were to busy listening to Girl’s Generation to notice.

 

 **Hoseok** :

HEY! I like them ok. Don’t act like you don’t listen to them. I seen you in ur room that one time. Got them dance moves down right?

 

**Jungkook:**

U know nothing

 

**Hoseok:**

Heheheheheh sure.

 

**Jungkook:**

Lame. U should have come, coz im not gonna get you anything.

 

 **Hoseok** :

But… hobi wants chips~! (T^T)

 

**Jungkook:**

Don’t.

 

**Hoseok:**

Hobi is sad!

 

**Jungkook:**

Stop

 

**Hoseok:**

Hobi wants some from Jungkookie~!

 

**Jungkook:**

Hyung, seriously.

 

**Hoseok:**

Hobi thought we were friends~! \\(T^T)/

 

**Jungkook:**

FINE

 

**Hoseok:**

YAY~! Thanks KOOKIEEEEEE~! \\(^^)/

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes as he stuffed the phone in his pocket. He hated it when Hoseok used his aegyo to get what he wanted, Even if it was over text. He was the second cutest member after Jimin. He walked over to the chip section and grabbed some for himself as well as for Hoseok and joined Seokjin In the drink section. He was glad eomma had left the seasoning place, because they would have never left.

 

**Taehyung:**

Hey someone open the door.

 

**Namjoon:**

I’m busy u get it

 

**Hoseok:**

Hobi cant do it, hobi is doing a doo doooooo~!

 

**Yoongi:**

Fuck outta here wit that shit. Just get up

 

**Taehyung:**

Yoongi, you’re closer. Stop being lazy.

 

**Hoseok:**

oooooooOOOOOOOHHH SHIIIT BOI U GON DIE

 

**Yoongi:**

DID U JUST

 

**Taehyung:**

IM SORRY HYUNG SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME DON’T KILL ME!!!!!

 

**Yoongi:**

You better watch that fucking shithole u call a mouth, BOI.

 

**Namjoon:**

Sigh. I’ll get it.

 

Seokjin walked in with a warm smile towards Namjoon, who smiled in return and welcomed them back. Namjoon went into Taehyung and Yoongi’s room to ask them to help carry in the groceries, to which they both groaned and protested, until Seokjin walked in and they got up in a hurry, with a reluctance and a “lame” from Yoongi. Jungkook went into the bathroom and threw the chips over at Hoseok, who screamed from the impact of the chips, to which Jungkook laughed. He then held the necklace that he carefully packaged and wrapped like a gift in his hand, and carried it over to Jimin’s room. He didn’t know how Jimin would react, but he wanted to see that gummy, warm smile. He walked into the room with the small package behind his back. Jimin greeted him with the expected smile, and walked over to hug him as if it had been a while since they’ve seen each other. Jungkook wasn’t sure if Jimin did this as a regular custom, but he didn’t mind it, unlike Yoongi. Jungkook told him that he had a gift, and handed Jimin the package. Jimin looked down at it and immediately wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook was happy that Jimin was happy. When he let go, Jimin opened the package to find a necklace. Jimin smiled bigger than ever, because this was a special present. Jungkook had thought of him when buying this. He put it on and smiled up at Jungkook thanking him. Jungkook was a pinkish color now, a bit flushed, and Jimin loved it. Jungkook said he was glad Jimin liked the gift and walked out of the room to go help eomma with putting away the groceries in the kitchen.

 

**Taehyung:**

Jimin! What did you do to kookie!?

 

**Jimin:**

What do you mean? (o_0)

 

**Taehyung:**

His ears are red and he’s smiling like a dork.

 

**Jimin:**

… (^v^)

 

**Taehyung:**

I saw him holding something in his hand. Did he give you something?

 

**Jimin:**

Maybe~ :D

 

**Taehyung:**

What is it! I wanna know! Is it something cute?

 

**Jimin:**

Nothing special. Just a necklace.

 

**Taehyung:**

Really!?!?!? I wanna see!

 

**Jimin:**

No (-_-)

 

**Taehyung:**

Im going over rn.

 

**Jimin:**

NUUUUUU

 

Taehyung ran over to Jimin’s room, where he had to struggle to open the door because Jimin was trying to keep him out by pushing against the door. Eventually, Taehyung was able to push the door open, and both Jimin and Taehyung were laughing. Taehyung was inquiring about the necklace, and noticed that it was already around Jimins neck. He said things like, “awe you guys are goals,” which had Jimin raising his hands in protest.

Jungkook was going through the different bags of groceries and noticed that he had also bought some candy for Jimin. He grabbed it and walked in the direction of Jimin’s room.

Taehyung continued to annoy Jimin, teasing him about the necklace and about their relationship. Jimin was getting annoyed.

Jungkook reached the door of the room and heard some commotion from inside. He opened the door and just as he was about to tell Jimin about the candy, Jimin said,” I DON’T EVEN LIKE THIS NECKLACE THAT MUCH OK? IT’S NOTHING SPECIAL, STOP TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT ALREADY!”

And that’s when both Taehyung and Jimin noticed Jungkook standing in the doorway with a shocked look.

Jimin looked horrified. Taehyung was speechless and Jungkook snapped.

Jungkook walked over to Jimin and ripped the necklace from around his neck and said “ IF YOU DIDN’T LIKE IT, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!” He put the candy in Jimin’s hand forcefully and said, “I got these for you, too. But if you don’t like them throw them away,” and walked out of the room in anger.

Jimin stood there looking at where Jungkook had once been, unable to register what had just happened. Taehyung had his mouth completely open and sat in awed silence at what had ensued before him.

 

Jungkook walked back to his room, where he threw his shoes off and laid down on the bed. He couldn’t believe it. How could Jimin have shown him such appreciation and kindness when he clearly didn’t even like the necklace? How could he have faked such a genuine smile? He couldn’t understand it, so he put the necklace under his pillow and turned to face the wall to cool off.

Meanwhile in the other room, Taehyung tried to say something to Jimin, but was faced with rage and got kicked out. Taehyung was about to text the group, but realized he had left his phone on Jimin’s bed, and this time, Jimin locked the door unwilling to open it.

 

**Namjoon:**

Hey kids try not to break the house, I heard a slam.

 

**Yoongi:**

Why are u all so loud?

 

**Seokjin:**

Dinner will be ready in two hours

 

**Hoseok:**

Yay food!

 

**Yoongi:**

Btw where did you get those chips?

 

**Hoseok:**

(^V^)

 

Jungkook was not one to get mad over trivial matters, but for some reason when it came to Jimin, he took everything seriously. Maybe it was because they were such good friends; he had a certain affinity towards him that he didn’t have with anyone else in the group. He knew it was not healthy to stay mad over something, so he tried to get over it. But it had already been an hour and a half and he was still burning with rage. He was struggling with all of his might to not throw his lamp at the mirror. _Ahhhhhhhhh dammit Jimin._ He got up and threw his shoe at the wall. He ruffled his sheets and wrapped himself in his blankets.

Hoseok happened to be walking by when he heard a lot of commotion from inside. He knocked on Jungkook’s door, and heard him say, “WHAT!”

Hoseok was taken aback a bit, but told him to open the door. Jungkook opened it and let him in. The mess in the room surprised Hoseok. Not that Jungkook was a super clean freak like Yoongi, but it wasent ever this out of control. He asked what was wrong and Jungkook simply sat on the bed in silence. As Hoseok told him about the noise he heard, Jungkook looked over at the pillow, and had a sudden idea.

“Hey hyung, I have something for you.”

“Really?”

Jungkook reached under the pillow and grabbed the necklace. He stood up and told Hoseok to close his eyes. He walked behind him and put the necklace around his neck, and secured it in the back, fixing where he had ripped it off of Jimin earlier. Hoseok opened his eyes and marveled at the accessory. He immediately smiled and got over excited at the gift. He couldn’t believe Jungkook had done this out of kindness. He usually had to beg him for things. He jumped up and down and hugged Jungkook saying, “THANK YOU SO MUCH KOOKIE! UR SO CUTE!”. Jungkook just smirked at him, not even feeling a bit guilty at what he had just done, because Hoseok’s smile was priceless, and _at least he appreciated the gift._

 

**Seokjin:**

Guys it is time for dinner. Namjoonie and Yoongi don’t complain and come help set up. Hoseok come help put the food on the table.

 

**Namjoon:**

Be there in a bit

 

**Yoongi:**

What? Why do I have to do it im busy rn

 

**Seokjin:**

What did I just say?

 

**Yoongi:**

Ugh. Whatever.

 

**Hoseok:**

IM COMING!~ <3

 

**Jungkook:**

I’ll be there soon

 

**Yoongi:**

Omw. Hobie, y are u so excited. Its just food.

 

**Jungkook:**

Eomma made it. Who isn’t excited?

 

**Yoongi:**

U right

 

**Jimin:**

Um… ill be there soon

 

As the hyungs helped put the table together, Jungkook changed into more comfortable clothes and put his earphones in. He wanted to enjoy dinner, but he didn’t want to deal with whatever scolding he might get if the necklace thing came up.

Jimin was in his room; hesitant on whether he should show up to dinner at all. He wanted to have a normal dinner, but he knew Jungkook was still probably mad at him, so he didn’t want there to be an outburst at the table and potentially ruin everyone’s night.

The boys all gathered slowly together at the dinner table and tanked Seokjin for the food. The ones who didn’t pray stayed respectfully silent for those who did, and then when, the food was placed on the table, they all dug in. Jungkook showed up but Jimin still was not at the table.

 

**Yoongi:**

Yo, jimin where u at? We are all eating and ur still not here?

 

**Yoongi:**

Eomma is gonna get mad if u don’t show. He worked hard to make dinner for all of us

 

**Namjoon:**

They’re right

 

**Jimin:**

I’m going, sorry I was doing something

 

Jimin finally showed up at the table, and Jungkook was looking right at him. Jimin averted his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. Jimin sat down at the table and said his thanks, and started eating. Seokjin asked the members if anything special happened today. Jungkook had his earphones in, so Yoongi pulled one out. Taehyung didn’t say anything about the incident earlier, because he saw that Jimin was pleading with his eyes. He got up from his place and ran over to Jimin's room to grab his phone from the bed. then returned to the table. Namjoon went on about finally finishing a song, and Yoongi talked about making a new beat. Jungkook didn’t say anything, and neither did Jimin. Then Hoseok excitedly sat up and started talking about the new necklace that Jungkook gave him. Everyone was surprised because Jungkook doesn’t usually “gift” anything to Hoseok. ESPECIALLY Hoseok. Everyone looked at the necklace hanging from Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok was really excited and was talking all about it. Jimin saw the necklace and his eyes widened when he saw what necklace it was. He looked over ant Jungkook and saw that he was looking right back, except there was no surprise, or guilt. Instead, Jungkook’s eyes seemed filled with vengeance, and he seemed to like the reaction Jimin posed. Something in Jimin suddenly snapped, and his worry and concern and uncomfortable feeling went away instantly. It was replaced with sudden rage. He stood up from the table and pointed at Jungkook.

“JEON JUNGKOOK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? UR AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT? AND HERE I WAS, THINKING YOU WERE NICE?” He laughed, “I CANT BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW.”

 

Everyone dropped their forks and their mouths opened with their eyes wide in surprise. Jimin never lashed out at anything like that before.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and stood up.

 

“It’s all on you, you know? It’s your fault. You’re the one that started this.”

 

Jimin could not believe Jungkook was trying to pin this on him.

 

“WHAT!? U ARE OUT OF LINE HERE!”

 

“I didn’t think you were so fake.”

 

“FAKE?! REALLY? YOU BACKSTABBED _ME_ AND _IM_ THE FAKE ONE?” Both of them started to walk around the table to get in each other’s faces. Taehyung wanted to go get in the middle of them to stop the fight that looked like was about to erupt, but he couldn’t move his body. And it seemed like everyone was in the same position.

 

“I was trying to do something nice for you, but obviously you don’t need me to.” Jungkook said while standing in a rebellious pose, with his hands in his pockets and an “I don’t give a shit” attitude. Jimin was getting angry at the fact that he was so calm.

 

“At the end of the day, I am your hyung. YOU need to respect ME. Don’t you ever come talk to me about bullshit like this again. You obviously don’t care about other’s feelings, and you only pay attention to your needs. You’re selfish.”

Jimin said while walking away.

 

“I won’t need to. You’re not worth it.” Jungkook said as he kicked a nearby chair and walked towards his room.

 

The rest of the members sat there in complete silence, everyone looking at each other, but no one saying anything.

What just happened?

What will become of Jikook?


	5. The fight (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fight? How will Jikook remain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i finished finally! excuse the delay!

Sitting around the table, the boys were not even able to say anything. The fight that had just occurred in from of them was so out of the blue, they were not too sure they were still in the same planet. They finished their dinner in silence. No one said anything, no one even looked in the direction of Jungkook or Jimin’s room. When they were finished, they all put their plates away, cleaned the table and went to their separate rooms. Taehyung looked at Hoseok, but they both just shrugged. They were the ones who had to share a room with Jimin and Jungkook respectively. Yoongi was the only one of the members who didn’t have to share a room probably because of his attitude. But Yoongi liked it that way and the other members didn’t really care. The two boys decided to hang out in the living room, and turned on the TV in order to drown out the heavy silence throughout the dorm.

 

_Yoongi opened a chat with Hoseok, Seokjin, Taehyung & Namjoon._

 

Yoongi:

What the fuck, guys? Are we not going to talk about what just happened?

 

Namjoon:

I don’t even know what just happened

 

Seokjin:

How long has Jimin been feeling bothered? He doesn’t ever lash out like that!

 

Hoseok:

I don’t know, he seemed fine earlier.

 

Taehyung:

Um….guys

 

Yoongi:

Which one of you guys did something.

 

Namjoon:

What about Jungkook? He seemed pretty pissed off.

 

Taehyung:

Guys I have something to tell you

 

Seokjin:

Why were they fighting!?

 

Hoseok:

I walked by kookie’s room earlier coz there was noise coming from his room. I think he was throwing things around in rage or something because everything was messed up, but I forgot to mention it because he gave me that necklace.

 

Seokjin:

Im so worried! Its not healthy for them to be mad at each other!

 

Namjoon:

What do we do? Taehyung what did you have to say?

 

Yoongi:

Do you know something about this?

 

Taehyung:

I was gonna say something about it earlier but I left my phone in Jimin’s room and he wouldn’t let me in…. ok so eomma member when u came back from the store?

 

Seokjin:

Yea?

 

Taehyung:

Well I saw that Jungkook had something in his hand, something like a gift, and I saw him walking into Jungkook’s room. Then he came out all happy and smiley, and u know Jungkook isn’t like that. So then I went to go investigate and turned out Jungkook had given him…

 

Namjoon:

Oh

 

Yoongi:

Holy shit

 

Hoseok:

Given him what?

 

Seokjin:

What?

 

Taehyung:

A necklace

 

Taehyung looked up at Hoseok whose eyes widened as he read the message. He looked up at Taehyung and then down at the necklace Jungkook had given him.

 

Taehyung

I was bothering Jimin I guess, I mean it was only a little bit of teasing! But I guess he didn’t like it so he got mad and said something he probably didn’t mean.

 

Hoseok:

What did he say?

 

Taehyung:

He said that he didn’t really like the necklace and that it wasn’t anything special. WHEN OBVIOUSLY IT WAS! But then we didn’t notice that Jungkook was standing right there at the door listening to the whole thing! Then he got mad and snapped the necklace form Jimin’s neck and told him that if he didn’t like it he could have just said so, and he walked away all angry! I didn’t know what to do so then I just tried to comfort Jimin but he kicked me out!

 

Hoseok:

Wait…. So does that mean Kookie didn’t really give this necklace to me? It was for Jiminie?

 

Taehyung instantly looked up at Hoseok and felt so guilty.

 

Hoseok was so surprised when Jungkook had suddenly given him that necklace, he was so happy he had received something. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Hoseok and brought him into his chest, even though Hoseok was older, Taehyung felt the need to comfort him. Hoseok felt the need to cry, but didn’t. How could Jungkook be so cruel? He basically used Hoseok as a way to anger Jimin. He didn’t really care about him. He never really got anything for Him. Jungkook was a horrible human being.

 

Namjoon:

Hoseok, are you ok? I’m sorry man

 

Yoongi:

That’s fucked up. Hoseok I’m gonna go talk to him right now.

 

Taehyung:

I’m sorry guys! If I didn’t go bother Jimin, he wouldn’t have gotten mad! :(

 

Seokjin:

Yoongi don’t do anything yet. And Tae, its not your fault.

 

Seokjin suddenly showed up right beside the couch, and when he saw Hoseok and Taehyung in an embrace, he wrapped his arms around Hoseok as well. He got Hoseok up and led him into Yoongi’s room. Instead of being angry that they were invading his space, Yoongi moved his laptop out of the way so Hoseok could sit down. Hoseok let a tear fall and tried to wipe it away as fast as he could, but Yoongi saw it fall, and more anger boiled up from within him. Seokjin was telling him words of comfort and had an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders.

 

Taehyung:

Guys! What do we do!? We can’t let our ship sink! And Jungkook hurt Hobie! Why is everything so messed up!?

 

Namjoon:

Maybe if we talk to them. It has been a good two hours since the fight happened, they should be cooled off by now.

 

Seokjin:

We need to not make things worse though.

 

Yoongi:

That boi needs a beating is what he needs.

 

Namjoon:

No. Yoongi, ur mad right now, I don’t think it’s wise for you to go talk to Jungkook.

 

Seokjin:

I can go try and talk to Jimin, to see how he feels about this

 

Taehyung:

What are you gonna say to him?

 

Seokjin:

In order to get them to get over this, we need to make them realize how they feel about each other.

 

Namjoon:

Seokjin youre good with comfort, go talk to Jimin.

 

Seokjin:

You are also good with words. Go talk some sense into Jungkook.

 

Yoongi:

What about Hoseok!? Are we just gonna ignore the pain he’s in?

 

Taehyung:

Jungkook has to apologise

 

Yoongi:

I can go talk some sense into him.

 

Namjoon:

You might make him feel worse.

 

Yoongi:

In a time like this, he needs to have a firm scolding. Its not just about Jimin and Jungkook naymore. He brought Hobie into all of this and now I’m mad. This is affecting all of us.

 

Seokjin:

He’s right.

 

Namjoon:

I’ll go with you to make sure you don’t beat up the kid.

 

Taehyung:

Let me go to Yoongi’s room so I can stay with Hoseok.

 

Seokjin let go of Hoseok, who was silent and looking down at the necklace, playing with it in his hands with a dejected look. Yoongi told him to hand over the necklace, to which Hoseok complied and gave it to him. Yoongi placed a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze of comfort. Hoseok appreciated it and nodded. Seokjin walked out of the room and headed over to Jimin’s room. Taehyung walked into Yoongi’s room and sat next to Hoseok, giving him a lollipop to hopefully cheer him up. Yoongi couldn’t wait any longer, so he walked out into the hall and headed towards Jungkook’s room, ignoring Taehyung telling him to wait for Namjoon.

 

Yoongi walked up to the door, and took a deep breath reminding himself that he couldn’t beat Jungkook up. He opened the door, which was conveniently unlocked and busted into the room. Jungkook was standing by the window, looking out at something. When he turned to see who came in, he didn’t even have time to say anything because Yoongi already had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. If Jungkook had never thought of Yoongi as a scary person, he was intimidated more then ever.

 

“Listen you prick. I know you’re mad at Jimin, but you’re mad for the wrong reasons. You really don’t understand how much you hurt the people around you. This isn’t just about you anymore. Hoseok is upset and it’s all because you wanted to get Jimin a little mad. Well congratulations, asshole! Next time if you’re gonna get mad at someone, don’t FUCKING bring anyone else into it, you hear me?” Yoongi let go of Jungkook, but kept his hands at a fist by his side. Jungkook just looked at him, not able to respond. Yoongi threw the necklace at Jungkook’s feet and walked out of the room before hitting him in the face for being such an idiot. As Yoongi stormed out, he ran into Namjoon, who had apparently arrived late to the party. But he caught most of what just happened. As Yoongi returned to his room, Namjoon saw Jungkook let himself slide down the wall and place his hands in his lap.

 

“Hey kid, try talking to Jimin. He didn’t mean what he said, and I’m sure you didn’t either. You’ll realize that what you’re fighting for isn’t worth it. If you guys can get past this, I’m sure you guys will be able to fix whatever happened between the both of you. Also, you need to apologize to Hoseok. He took it pretty bad.”

 

Jungkook just looked at his hands and said nothing. Namjoon left the room and closed the door. He walked into Yoongi’s room where Taehyung was still trying to make Hoseok laugh, which was surprising because Hoseok laughed at everything. He was really broken over this. Never did the members think Hoseok would get this sad over something that seemed so trivial. How much did this really mean to him?

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Namjoon started.

“Yes I did and you know it.”

 

Meanwhile, Seokjin was knocking lightly on Jimin’s door, trying to get him to open it.

“Jimin, its me, Seokjin. Let me in for a bit, yea?”

There was no response at first, but when Seokjin knocked again and pleaded one more time, Jimin unlocked the door to let him in. Seokjin noticed the sad look on Jimin’s face. Seokjin walked over and sat on the bed next to Jimin.

 

“Hey Jiminie”

“Hi”

“We’re all worried about you. Is there something that you have been trying to hide from us for a while?”

“No, why?”

“What happened today at dinner? Why did you get so angry? You never get that angry. Ever.” Seokjin put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder, and looked at him.

Jimin didn’t say anything for a while, but then looked at his feet and said, “I don’t know. I just got really mad at Jungkook because I felt betrayed in a way.”

“Why?”

“Ok, so he gave me this necklace, right? I was so happy, because he gave it to me.”

Seokjin nodded his head.

“But then Taehyung came in all nosey and asked me about it…and then I got annoyed at him…and then I said something mean.”

“What did you say?”

Jimin was messing with his hands nervously.

“I said that I didn’t even like the necklace and that it wasn’t special. BUT I DIDN’T MEAN IT!” he yelled looking at Seokjin apologetically.

Seokjin nodded his head and did not break eye contact with him.

“Why were you annoyed?”

Jimin went back to looking at his feet, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Tae was saying things like me and Jungkookie are cute together or that we are goals as if we were together, and we are not together, and so I was just mad that he kept saying something that wasn’t true.”

Seokjin wasn’t sure if he should ask the one question that would change everything between Jungkook and Jimin, or if he should just leave Jimin to realize it by himself.

“Jimin, sometimes we say things that we don’t mean because all our words are not filtered. Sometimes they just spill out of our mouths. I think that’s what happened today. You said you didn’t mean what you said about the necklace, and I’m sure you didn’t mean what you said at the table.”

Jimin nodded.

“It’s just that I was mad that Jungkook gave the necklace to Hoseok so easily like it was just some object.”

“Why was it so special to you?”

“Because Kookie said it was for me, and he gave it to Hoseok, so then I guess I didn’t want to share….”

Seokjin smiled at Jimin’s innocence. _I’ll let him find out by himself._

“Put yourself in Jungkook’s shoes though. Why do you think he got angry with you in the first place? You have to realize the damage you have done, as well as the damage you have caused to the rest of the members. Did you know that Hoseok was crying a little because of this situation?” Seokjin said softly.

Jimin looked horrified at Seokjin’s words.

“Really? Why?”

“He was so happy that Jungkook had finally given him something that was specifically for him. But then when he realized that it wasn’t true, he took it badly. That’s why it is important to think before we speak because once we say something, we can NEVER take it back. Remember that.”

Jimin felt so guilty about the whole situation, and felt the need to run over and hug Hoseok until he smiles again.

“I didn’t think about how Hobi felt about this. I feel so bad now. Eomma, what do I do?”

“I think you should go apologize”

Jimin thought the same thing. But what if Jungkook wouldn’t accept his apology? What if Hoseok hated him forever? He didn’t think he was ready for that kind of rejection. Seokjin stood up and offered a hand to Jimin, who looked up at him and took it. They walked out of the room towards Jungkook’s room.

“I’m sure he’s still in there.”

Seokjin patted Jimin on the back and walked towards his own room.

 

Seokjin:

Guys, get out of Yoongi’s room, Jimin is gonna go apologize right now.

 

Yoongi:

Seriously?

 

Taehyung:

What did you say to him?

 

Namjoon:

That’s Jin for you.

 

Seokjin:

They are both probably going to go say sorry to Hoseok. How is he btw.

 

Yoongi:

I’m going to stay here. It’s my room.

Taehyung:

I managed to get him to smile. But he’s still sad.

 

Namjoon:

Let’s leave guys.

 

The boys each got out and went to their own rooms. Taehyung still couldn’t go into his own room, so he went back to the couch. He noticed Jimin standing in front of Jungkook’s door.

 

Jimin wasn’t sure what he would have to face behind the doo in front of him, but he was ready to face all the anger. He turned the knob.

 

Jungkook was sitting on the floor, playing with the necklace thinking about what he could possibly say to Jimin that would make them better. He figured he would jest go over there and say what he needed and be content with whatever happened. Then he would go apologize to Hoseok because he felt shitty about what he had done. When he got up, he walked to the doorknob and turned it.

 

Jimin and Jungkook opened the door at the same time, which caused Jungkook to hit Jimin with the door.

“OHMYLORD ARE YOU OK! IM SO SORRY.” Jungkook said worried. Why did he have to be such a fuck-up?

Jimin held his forehead and giggled. “Ah Jungkookie-ah, I didn’t think you were that mad.”

Jungkook smiled and felt relieved at the sound of Jimin’s sweet giggles. He helped Jimin up and removed his hand so that he could examine Jimin’s forehead.

There was not too much damage, just a small red spot.

Jungkook rubbed at it lightly with his thumb, and his other hand on jimin’s jaw so that he could hold Jimin’s head in place.

“Does it hurt? I’m sorry.”

Jimin blushed at the touch.

“No, it doesn’t.”

 

Taehyung:

You guys! YOU GUYS IM ON THE COUCH AND I CAN SEE INTO JUNGKOOK’S ROOM AND THERE IS SHIT GOING DOWN! I THINK JUNGKOOK JUST HIT JIMIN WITH THE DOOR BUT NOW HES HELPING HIM UP

 

Taehyung:

OMG NOW HE HAS HIS HANDS ALL OVER JIMIN’S FACE OMG

 

Taehyung:

OMG CAN I TAKE A PICTURE? THIS IS SO CUTE!

 

~Multimedia message~

Seokjin:

Aweeeeeee~

 

Namjoon:

Ugh. Disgusting.

 

Yoongi:

Fuckin idiot

 

Hoseok:

:)

 

Namjoon:

Hobi u ok?

 

Hoseok:

Yea. I was just a bit sad, but seeing them like this makes me happy.

 

Yoongi:

Good.

 

Hoseok:

Thanks guys for worrying about me.

 

Yoongi:

Its nothing

 

Seokjin:

Of course.

 

Namjoon:

Anytime

 

Taehyung:

Stay smiling Hobi!

 

Jimin looked up and Jungkook and said, “Hey, you know, I didn’t mean what I said about the necklace. Taehyung was teasing me about it and I got mad. I’m really sorry.”

Jungkook let go of Jimin’s face and stuck his hands in his pocket as he stepped back a bit.

“I’m sorry I got so mad, I overreacted because I felt hurt that you didn’t like what I gave you, and I just thought that you liked it because of how you reacted when I gave it to you. But then when I heard you say those words, I didn’t like that you lied to me.”

“But I did like it! I really did! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

Taehyung:

GUYS THEY’RE TALKING ABOUT IT AND APOLOGIZING

 

“I’m sorry about what I did with Hoseok. That was my bad. I just wanted to get back at you, but it was wrong.”

 

“I’m sorry about overreacting at the table. I just felt betrayed. But I didn’t really mean all those things I said. Please forgive me.”

“No, forgive ME.”

Jimin smiled and hugged Jungkook instantly. Jungkook looked down at him and smiled. _Jimin is so cute._ He slowly brought his hands up and squeezed Jimin until Jimin grunted.

 

Taehyung:

GUYS THIS IS TOO CUTE, I CANT!

~Multimedia message~

 

Hoseok:

OML

 

Taehyung:

OUR SHIP DID NOT SINK!

 

Seokjin:

XD

 

Namjoon:

:)

 

Yoongi:

-_-

 

They both laughed and let go of each other.

“We should go talk to Hoseok.”

Jungkook nodded.

“But what do I do with this?” he held up the necklace that had been in the middle of all this. Jimin smiled and took it. “I’ve got an idea.”

They both went looking for him.

Taehyung told them Hoseok was in Yoongi’s room.

They both nodded and were surprised because Yoongi never let anyone in his room.

When they got there, they opened the door and saw Hoseok sitting on the bed. Jimin immediately ran to him and attacked him with a hug, which made him fall on the bed. Jungkook chuckled, and Hoseok was laughing.

“I’M SO SORRY HOSEOK I DIDN’T REALISE HOW MUCH THIS WOULD HURT YOU!”

Jungkook came over and stood by him and said, “I’m really sorry Hoseok, I wasn’t thinking in the moment. Please forgive my assness.”

Hoseok removed Jimin from his person and stood up to punch Jungkook lightly in the arm. “Don’t ever do it again, ok?” They all laughed together.

Yoongi smiled at them from where he was sitting at his desk across the room.

“Here,” Jimin said pulling out the necklace, “we want you to have this.”

Hoseok looked down at it and his eyes widened, “REALLY? OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!”

 

“Ok dipshits, get outta here before I smack all of you,” Yoongi said.

 

Jungkook and Jimin didn’t even realize he was in the room. They all got up and left in a hurry, laughing as they left like children.

 

They spent the rest of the night in the living room with Tae, playing games and talking about what they should do the next day. They all suddenly wanted to go out and have a fun outing together. Hoseok’s necklace was glimmering brightly under the moonlight coming in from the window.

Seokjin and Namjoon smiled from their room, as they could hear the 4 boys talking loudly.

 

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave story ideas in the comments for future stories! thanks for reading!


	6. Accidental date (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok can't take it anymore. Jikook is way too much to handle. He decides it is time to get them to hang out alone together. Can he and the members find a way to get Jikook on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVE TaKEN FOREVER TO UPLOAD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I once again wrote way too much so this chapter is just a filler... the other chapter with all the juice in it will be uploaded soon! please don't despair.!!!!! once again thank you for reading!

**Hoseok:**

AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH

 

**Yoongi:**

Why the fuck are you yelling? If you’re gonna do it over text, don’t do it in real life. Plus, it’s way too early in the morning for you to be bothering us with your bullshit. I can hear you yelling from the next room. STFU

 

**Seokjin:**

Hobi why are you in distress, are you ok?

 

**Namjoon:**

Seriously tho. Why? Its 8 am.

 

**Jimin:**

Hobie~ whats wrong? Do you need a hug? (0.0)

 

**Jungkook:**

He probably just wants you to get him something. Don’t listen to him.

 

**Taehyung:**

Haha hobi finally broke.

 

**Hoseok:**

Actually, a hug from jimminie sounds nice.

 

**Jungkook:**

Jimin don’t fall into his trap.

 

**Jimin:**

Im coming hobi~! \\(>.<)/

 

**Namjoon:**

What is happening?

 

**Seokjin:**

You still didn’t answer the question.

 

**Taehyung:**

Maybe he’s just constipated or something.

 

**Hoseok:**

Thank you jiminie I feel abit better. Ur so cute!

 

**Jimin:**

(^v^)

 

Jungkook:

-_-

 

_Hoseok started a chat with Yoongi, Taehyung, Namjoon and Seokjin._

**Hoseok:**

GUYS SERIOUSLY! I HAVE A PROBLEM.

 

**Yoongi:**

No kidding.

 

**Taehyung:**

XD

 

**Namjoon:**

You walked right into that one.

**Seokjin:**

What is wrong, Hoseok?

 

**Hoseok:**

No! FR! I CAN’T STAND BEING AROUND JIKOOK ANYMORE! THEY ARE WAY TOO CUTE AND THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND I CAN’T.

 

**Taehyung:**

I KNOW! WE NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHER!

 

**Yoongi:**

I actually agree for once tho. They are giving me blue balls.

 

**Namjoon:**

Daebak

 

**Seokjin:**

YOONGI!!!

 

**Yoongi:**

Sorry

 

**Hoseok:**

Guys! Please. Lets do something for them.

 

**Taehyung:**

Yea! Like a date or something.

 

**Seokjin:**

Mmm…. seems like a harmless idea.

 

**Namjoon:**

We could get them to go somewhere together

 

**Yoongi:**

How are we gonna convince them to go on a date together? They’ll never agree to it.

 

**Taehyung:**

How about we don’t tell them

 

**Hoseok:**

Yea like that!

 

**Seokjin:**

Hmmmmm…. ur right,

 

**Namjoon:**

What if we all just go with them to someplace or something and then ditch them and leave them to themselves.?

 

**Yoongi:**

What if I don’t show up at all?

 

**Seokjin:**

Great idea Joonie. Yoongi, you need to be more active in this family.

 

**Taehyung:**

YEA YOONGI! UR TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!

 

**Hoseok:**

Where should we go?

**Yoongi:**

I swear tae, u really wanna die today huh?

 

**Taehyung:**

No! please don’t kill me! I was just playing hyung! Saranghae!

 

**Namjoon:**

We could go to the aquarium or something. Say that we are gonna meet there but not actually go.

 

**Seokjin:**

Great thinking!

**Hoseok:**

Ur right! But we have to follow them around to see how the date goes.

 

**Taehyung:**

Yea!

 

**Yoongi:**

How tf are all 5 of us gonna hide AND follow them. Don’t u think we’ll attract attention? Dipshit.

 

**Seokjin:**

MIN YOONGI I am SERIOUSLY getting tired of your language. PLEASE try to filter it. Or by my spatula I will not make you dinner.

 

**Yoongi:**

Fine. Whatever. Sorry.

 

**Namjoon:**

So lets text them and tell them that we are all gonna go to the aquarium at 11:00. Seokjin and I will go to the store so that we have an excuse to be out of the apartment.

 

**Taehyung:**

Ill stay here in the living room so that we can leave together and then ill ditch them at the aquarium.

 

**Hoseok:**

Ok guys! Lets do this!

 

_Hoseok started a group chat with Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi_

**Hoseok:**

Guys! Now that I’m feeling better, I was thinking!

 

**Yoongi:**

Wow what a great feat for you.

 

**Taehyung:**

XDDDDDD

 

**Namjoon:**

Guys c’mon

 

**Seokjin:**

Yoongi…

 

**Yoongi:**

Whaat? I didn’t curse. Geez.

 

**Jimin:**

What were you thinking about hobie? (^v^)

 

**Jungkook:**

Probably dumb things

 

**Hoseok:**

Whatever. ANYWAY, I was thinking that it has been a while since we like hung out together. So I know its last minute, but we should all go to the aquarium.

**Seokjin:**

What a splendid idea Hobi!

 

**Namjoon:**

I’m a bit busy at the moment, but I could spare an hour.

 

**Yoongi:**

I don’t want to go.

 

**Jimin:**

I haven’t been to an aquarium since grade school! I wanna go! \\(>v<)/

 

**Jungkook:**

Why so suddenly?

 

**Taehyung:**

DON’T QUESTION IT, KOOKIE! IT WILL BE MORE TIME SPENT WITH THE PEOPLE WE LOVE!

 

**Hoseok:**

C’mon Yoongi, it will be fun, ok? I promise I wont let you be bored.

 

**Yoongi:**

Ugh. Fine. But I’m going home with whoever leaves first.

 

**Hoseok:**

Yay!

 

**Taehyung:**

I will leave with Kookie and Chim Chim and meet everyone there.

 

**Jimin:**

I’m gonna get dressed. Kookie lets meet at the car kay? (^v^)

 

**Jungkook:**

K

 

**Seokjin:**

Namjoon and I will be there shortly.

 

**Hoseok:**

Yoongi, come with me, that way I don’t have to be alone.

 

**Yoongi:**

Alright.

 

All the boys got ready to go on their “trip” to the aquarium. Hoseok snickered as he watched Jimin and Jungkook take this seriously and get in their best everyday outfit. _Today was going to be a good day._

**Hoseok:**

Ok guys where u at?

 

 **Jimin** :

We just got here.

 

 

**Jungkoook:**

Where should we meet?

 

**Hoseok:**

In the front.

 

**Jimin:**

Ok! :D

 

Namjoon and Seokjin were on the other side of the street, waiting in their car for the other members to show up.

 

**Seokjin:**

Hey guys we actually might be a bit delayed, I just remembered I need some ingredients for the dinner tonight.

 

**Namjoon:**

Im gonna help Jin. We will catch up with you later ok?

 

**Jimin:**

Ok! :D

 

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook all got out of their car and walked to the front to wait for the other members. Jimin looked around to see if any of the members were already standing in the rendezvous spot, but there was no one to be seen in the area. Jungkook checked his phone after about 10 minutes to check if anyone had said anything.

 

**Jungkook:**

Hey where is everyone?

 

**Yoongi:**

Guys, there’s a slight set back, this dipshit, I mean Hobi didn’t wait for you guys and we ran to the inside and we saw all these colorful fish and he got waay too excited and now we are on our way to the pet shop to go buy fish.

 

**Jimin:**

What? But hobi, we were right here waiting for you! (^-^)

 

**Taehyhung:**

We’re getting a fish?! What? One that we can eat? What kind of fish! I can help eomma season it!

 

**Hoseok:**

I’m sorry chim chim! But they were so pretty and for real I lost my mind. NO TAE TAE! WE ARE NOT GONNA EAT IT! IT IS GONNA BE OUR PET! Im gonna buy one so we can look at it everyday!

 

**Jimin:**

Its ok. We will just have all of he fun for you~! (^v^)

 

**Jungkook:**

I’m surprised Yoongi isn’t complaining.

 

**Yoongi:**

Hey, you think I wanted to come here? I was just dragged along, literally. He made me rush, and there’s no getting through to this brat. Also, I wanna see what Seokjin has to say about this.

 

**Hoseok:**

Eomma will understand.

 

**Taehyung:**

IT’S FOR THE GREATER GOOD!

 

_Seokjin started a chat with Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung._

**Seokjin:**

What’s this about getting a fish?

 

**Hoseok:**

It’s a pretty color! I’ll get it rainbow so that we all can like it.

 

**Namjoon:**

Wait, you’re for real?

 

**Taehyung:**

XD

 

**Yoongi:**

We are really here at the pet shop, which was conveniently only about a block away.

-Multimedia message-

 

**Seokjin:**

JUNG HOSEOK! We cannot have a pet fish! We don’t even have an aquarium for it! Where are you gonna put it?

 

**Taehyung:**

What about in the toilet?

 

**Yoongi:**

You better be just messing around.

 

**Hoseok:**

DX TAE TAE! That will kill our fish! Someone will flush it down! And Seokjin, I’m gonna buy one!

 

**Seokjin:**

Where are you gonna keep the aquarium? You share a room with Jungkook, is he ok with this? And who is gonna feed him and change the water every now and then? You also have to clean the filter, and buy the environment for it. I hope you know I will not be doing the cleaning. I already do most chores around the apartment. I don’t need an extra chore that will take more of my precious time to be with Na- myself. To be by myself in my free time.

 

**Yoongi:**

Ha.

 

**Hoseok:**

Well… I was thinking if Kookie don’t want it in our room, then maybe ill just put it on one of the shelves in the living room, or on the pantry by the wall where we hang our keys, that way it isn’t in the way of anything. And I’ll clean it! But since it is our pet, I’m sure everyone will want to feed it every now and then. It is such a cute fish!

 

**Yoongi:**

You best believe I’m not gonna help you clean it. So don’t even think of asking. But if you really don’t want it anywhere else, I guess it could be ok to put it in my room… I mean I’m the only one in there.

 

**Taehyung:**

But how are we even gonna be able to go in there if you don’t let us?

 

**Namjoon:**

Yea, not a good idea. I don’t want there to be more problems to deal with. You will probably try to kill the kids and I don’t think Seokjin will like that.

 

**Seokjin:**

Thank you for being so considerate Yoongi, but Joonie is right. Don’t you know a fish needs to be fed continuously?

 

**Taehyung:**

Plus, the fish will probably die from the coldness in Yoongi hyung’s heart.

 

**Hoseok:**

Noo! I don’t want the fish to die! It is so pretty!

 

**Yoongi:**

Tae, when we get back to the apartment, remind me to slap you upside the head. And I’m not stupid, Seokjin.

 

**Seokjin:**

Be nice to one another please

 

**Taehyung:**

Eomma! Save me!

 

**Hoseok:**

“Geu soneul naemireojwo SAVE me SAVE me…”

 

**Seokjin:**

Hoseok, you can get it as long as you promise to take care of it. Even though it is a fish for all of us, you bought it so you need to take most of the responsibility. And I don’t mind where you put the aquarium as long as it is not in the kitchen.

 

**Hoseok:**

Ok Eomma. I promise.

 

**Yoongi:**

He already bought it

**Hoseok:**

I couldn’t wait! I’m sorry!

 

**Seokjin:**

What if I had said no?

**Taehyung:**

ITS FOR THE GREATER GOOD!

 

**Hoseok:**

Eomma please….!

 

**Yoongi:**

Freaking impulsive, act-now-ask-questions-later brat.

 

**Namjoon:**

Ok Taehyung how are you gonna ditch the kids?

 

**Yoongi:**

Oh yea. I forgot.

 

**Hoseok:**

I BOUGHT THE FISH TAE TAE

 

**Taehyung:**

YAY! WE’RE GETTING A FISH! WE’RE GETTING A FISH! Also…um… I’ll figure something out ok.

 

**Seokjin:**

Hoseok and Yoongi, let’s go home so that I can “put these groceries away” and we can set up that aquarium you just bought.

 

**Yoongi:**

Finally. I’ll meet ya’ll at home.

 

**Hoseok:**

Ok!


	7. Accidental Date (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the members have made their strategy and everything is going according to plan. Can they be successful at bringing Jikook closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some members are willing to go the extra mile for this to happen ......:) KEKEKEKEKE  
> sorry for the long wait! Summer school sucks! please enjoy!

Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook entered the aquarium, and walked towards a big glass container, which held all different kinds of fish.

“So I guess its just us now…its funny because this was Hobi’s idea.” Jimin said.

“Yea it’s fine. At least we get to hang out!” Taehyung said.

Jungkook was looking at the different fishes, watching as they swam here and there.

Taehyung was desperately looking for an out because Jikook moments were just around the corner and he didn’t want to be a third wheel.

“OMG! Guys!” he yelled suddenly.

Jimin and Jungkook were startled by the sudden voice and turned to look at Taehyung.

“What is it?” Jimin asked.

“GUYS! Omg! I have to go back to the apartment right now!”

“What? Why?” Jungkook said.

“Well you see, I um….I did something I shouldn’t have….”

“What did you do?” Jimin asked.

“Well,….ok so everyone was leaving and Yoongi was eating lunch earlier, so I took that opportunity to hide my snack in his room on his bed, because Hobi was gonna eat some, and I didn’t want to share, and you know how Yoongi is on people going into his room….so when I left, I told myself I was gonna go back for them before he noticed, but what ended up happening was that I tripped and landed on the bag, and all of it’s contents CAME SPILLING OUT! and they are all over the floor, but I was running out of time! And we ended up leaving for the aquarium, so I just hid them under the bed, and I was gonna clean them up when we got back, but Yoongi is on his way home after Hobi buys the fish! SO I NEED TO GO BEFORE HE KILLS ME!”

Taehyung was out of breath.

 

Jimin looked shocked and said,” Oh no! tae you need to hurry, in fact, I can go with you to help, and if he finds out, I can take part of the blame as well!”

 

Taehyung cursed the gods for making Jimin such a cute little shit. He needed to get out of this without any suspicion but jimin’s innocence was making it difficult.

 

Jungkook stepped in and said, “No jimin, you can’t do that, I wont allow you to take the blame for something dumb Taehyung did. What a great idea by the way, tae. Good judgment.”

 

Taehyung glared at him. _I’ll only let it pass because Jikook is for the greater good._ Jimin looked up at Jungkook and smiled sincerely.

“Thank you kookie, but Tae tae is in a crisis and we need to help him because he is our good friend.”

 

Jungkook was about to say something, but Taehyung cut him off before he was able to.

“No Jimin! You need to stay here with Kookie! If you go home with me, then Yoongi will suspect something is up! Plus it is easier for me to sneak in. Jungkook is too bulky, and he wont be able to sneak in. Plus I don’t want to deal with his complaining. Anyway, time is wasting! I need to go! I will see you guys later! Have fun and don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!” he said as he started backing away.

 

“But!-“

“No! just have fun ok please don’t insist! BYE!” And with that, Taehyung was running out of the aquarium, leaving Jimin and Jungkook to themselves.

 

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other and shrugged it off.

“I hope he ends up alive” Jimin said.

“Don’t worry about him, he will wiggle his way out of Yoongi’s grasp.”

…

 

**Taehyung:**

Guys I made it out!

 

**Namjoon:**

Good.

 

**Hoseok:**

I’m at the house

 

**Yoongi:**

How did you manage to get out of there?

 

**Taehyung:**

I made up some story about urgently having to leave because I dropped snack crumbs in Yoongi hyung's room.

 

**Yoongi:**

Wait, you did what in my room?

 

**Taehyung:**

ITS NOT FOR REAL! .......not really.

 

**Yoongi:**

If i find something in there right now, you will have to beg for your life.

 

**Taehyung:**

NO PLEASE! I DIDNT MEAN IT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE DONT HURT ME, I REALLY TRIED MY BEST TO CLEAN IT UP! BUT WE WERE RUSHED OUT! DX

 

**Seokjin:**

Yoongi, if something is in there, Taehyung will just clean it up when he gets back.There will be no begging of lives. Let's focus on the plan, ok? What should we do next?

 

**Taehyung:**

Im gonna put my disguise on and follow them around.

 

**Hoseok:**

You have a disguise?

 

**Yoongi:**

Your hair color is too obvious.

 

**Namjoon:**

You had a disguise prepared?

 

**Seokjin:**

What is it?

 

**Taehyung:**

Guys….this is for the greater good. I thought of everything. Worry not, I’ll blend right in.

 

**Yoongi:**

What are you dressed as?

 

**Taehyung:**

It had to be something inconspicuous so that jungkook or jimin wouldn’t even dare look twice.

 

**Seokjin:**

What

 

**Taehyung:**

….

Um

Don’t hate

 

**Hoseok:**

What is it?

 

**Taehyung:**

A girl

 

**Yoongi:**

Pfft

 

**Hoseok:**

OMG FOR REAL?

 

**Seokjin:**

Kim Taehyung. Are you saying that you are gonna follow jikook around looking like a girl?

 

**Namjoon:**

What are you wearing?

….

AHHH! SEOKJIN WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?

 

**Yoongi:**

Man! I should have stayed! I wanna see this!

 

**Taehyung:**

Don’t worry. Imma have a wig too.

 

**Hoseok:**

Hopefully they wont notice you.

 

**Taehyung:**

I don’t think they will, I have help from a noona here at the makeup shop. I told her it was for a dare, and she is willing to help me out with it. IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING TO ASK!

 

**Yoongi:**

XDDDDDDDD

 

**Namjoon:**

Send pictures later.

 

**Seokjin:**

Be careful.

 

**Taehyung:**

I will.

 

Meanwhile, Jimin and Jungkook were looking at the directory to see where they wanted to go next.

 

“How about we just walk along the hallways so that we could see all of them?” Jimin said.

Jungkook looked at him and nodded.

 

“Ok kookie! Let’s go! I wonder what kinds of fish there are.

 

They walked along the halls and looked at the different sizes of fish, which were all different colors. Some swam in groups, and others went every which way.

Jimin was fascinated by the different colors of the fish and how funny they looked. Jimin grabbed Jungkook by the sleeve and pulled him over to the side that had a huge suckerfish on the glass.

“Look Kookie! This one looks funny! You can see into his mouth!”

Jungkook looked at the fish and laughed at the way it looked on the window.

“Hey, that’s eomma when eating food.”

Jimin looked at him with such surprise, but couldn’t contain his honey rainbow laughter. Jungkook laughed along with him.

Then they moved into another area which was a bit darker, due to the long hallway. Although the light shining from inside the aquariums in the wall were enough to maneuver around the hall, there was only few people, and Jimin was a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t like to tell anyone, but was low-key afraid of dark places. He never liked haunted houses, or anything of the sort. He could sit and watch a horror movie, only if it was with the other members. He tried to be as tough as possible, but Jungkook knew. Jungkook Looked down at Jimin and said, “C’mon. Lets look at this window over here.” He didn’t ignore the slight tug at his sleeve while walking over.

As soon as they got to the huge window, Jimin was like a child, placing both hands and his nose on the glass staring in immense awe at the dozens of sea life before him; All signs of nervousness gone. Jungkook stood behind him, admiring how the light from inside the aquarium shone on Jimin's face. He smiled at the joy radiating off of the smaller man; he could feel it from the huge smile painted across Chim's face.

“This is seriously the biggest aquarium I’ve seen so far!” Jimin said in delight.

He was right, Jungkook thought. The window that they were looking at took up the rest of the hallway wall. The top reached the tall ceiling and made them feel small. It was beautiful to admire the nice blue color of the water gave off and the diversity of life swimming in it. It was peaceful and relaxing, and the fact that Jungkook was there with Jimin made him feel even more at ease. Just then, a spotted shark swam by, and got close to the glass. Jimin put his small hands against the window as if he were touching the shark as it passed, and Jungkook took a few steps back to snap a picture.

 

**Taehyung:**

OMG GUYS THIS PLACE IS AWESOME IM SERIOUSLY THINKING OF COMING HERE FOR MYSELF.

 

**Seokjin:**

Stay focused. Wheres Jikook?

 

**Taehyung:**

Oh yea… um, they were in this hallway place, and they were walking together I think I saw them hold hands or something.

 

**Yoongi:**

Don’t lie.

 

**Hoseok:**

My aquarium is almost done!

 

**Namjoon:**

Wait so where are they?

 

**Taehyung:**

Um…. I think there watching the shark tank.

 

**Seokjin:**

Keep us updated.

 

**Taehyung:**

Yes sir, right away sir!

 

**Yoongi:**

-_-

 

Jungkook told Jimin that he had seen somewhere on the directory that there was a tunnel he wanted to check out. Jimin agreed to go along and they walked over to where it was. As soon as they got near it, Jimin squealed in excitement.

“WOAH! Kookie do you see that!?”

This took jungkook by surprise a little, and he nodded.

 

As soon as they entered the tunnel, it was as if they were in a different world. The only thing that was not surrounded by water and fish was the floor. Blue light shown in from all directions, and different sharks swam by and over them. The tunnel was long and surprisingly empty. Jungkook didn’t realize his mouth was open until Jimin giggled at him.

“This place is so cool!” Jimin said

“Yea. “ Jungkook replied.

“I’ve never been in one of these!” Jimin said as he outstretched his arms.

“Really? I haven’t been to an aquarium since grade school. We came on a field trip once.”

“WAHAHHHH DAEBAKKK~!” Jimin said as the biggest shark he’d ever seen swam over them slowly.

Jungkook followed the shark with his eyes. He really couldn’t believe these animals really were from earth. How could something so beautiful be out there? Coming to this aquarium has changed his perspective on the ocean, and has re-valued his view on life.

They both slowly walked down the tunnel without saying actual words, just “oohs” and “ah’s”. When they were almost at the end, Jimin stopped to look at the coral reef that was placed there. It had all kinds of sea moss and plants on it. Jungkook stood directly behind Jimin, still in awe at the immense beauty of the whole thing.

“Kookie, look!” Jimin was pointing to the rocks and Jungkook saw that there was a small family of orange fish with white stripes swimming around a Sea Anemone.

“Nemo.”

Jungkook looked at Jimin as he turned to him smiling, and laughed.

“Dummy,” he said as he brought his hand up to lightly pinch those cute chubby cheeks.

Then suddenly, something bumped into Jungkook from behind causing him to catch himself on the glass with both hands. Jimin, who was directly in front of Jungkook was forced against the glass wall, and was now looking at the man above him in surprise. His hands defensively came up to Jungkook’s chest, and they both stayed there for what seemed like forever wondering what the heck just happened.

Jungkook was way too close to his face, and it was causing Jimin to get a bit flustered.

Then Jungkook broke their gaze a few seconds later and moved back to see what it was that pushed him. He saw a girl in an oversized sweater and a skirt that came up mid-thigh. Her bangs fell just above her eyes, and her hair came down to her elbows. She immediately bowed her head in apology. Before Jungkook could say anything, she turned and left hurriedly. Her legs had a bit too much muscle for a girl and her voice was a weird kind of squeaky, but he didn’t have time to think too much about it because Jimin had said something to him.

“Are you okay Kookie?”

“Uhm, yea are you?”

“Yea. Haha that girl came out of nowhere, huh?”

“Yea it’s weird. There’s no one else in here, did she not have enough space to go around us?”

“I didn’t even notice her.”

 

**Taehyung:**

OMG U GUYS THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!

 

**Seokjin:**

What happened?

 

**Yoongi:**

Did you get found out?

 

**Namjoon:**

Did some dude feel you up?

 

**Seokjin:**

Namjoon what the heck?

 

**Taehyung:**

No I didn’t get found out, and NO, SOME GUY DID NOT FEEL ME UP. But I DID run into Jikook.

 

**Seokjin:**

Did they notice you?

 

**Taehyung:**

I literally RAN INTO them. I was walking not too far behind them in a tunnel of fish and stuff and it was so pretty, I went into some kind of trance and I didn’t realize I was still walking until I ran into kookie!

 

**Namjoon:**

What

 

**Yoongi:**

Idiot…

 

**Seokjin:**

Did they see your face?

 

**Taehyung:**

No I just bowed and left real quick.

 

**Hoseok:**

AIRHEAD V! Pay more attention, this is an IMPORTANT MISSION!

 

**Taehyung:**

HEY! Im the one who has to dress so embarrassingly, ok?! No one else would have done this! I’m doing my best!

 

**Yoongi:**

No one told you to dress like a girl either.

 

**Taehyung:**

Well…that's besides the point.

 

**Seokjin:**

Guys leave him alone. What’s done is done. Let’s just try to be more careful ok? Tae Tae, don’t get caught.

 

**Taehyung:**

I won’t. But tbh, It was a good thing I did that coz I pushed them into each other and it looked like a drama scene. XD

 

**Yoongi:**

How cheesy.

 

**Hoseok:**

AWE CUUTE! <3

 

**Seokjin:**

Sigh, ok. Well just stay back and watch.

 

**Namjoon:**

I’m surprised you’re so into this, Jin.

 

**Seokjin:**

Well I mean it’s already happening and to be truthful, they are cute, so yea I’m a bit curious. So what?

 

**Hoseok:**

YOU GOT THIS TAE TAE! <3 XD :D HWAITING~!

 

 

When Jungkook and Jimin got to the end, they were in another room, which was well lit from the sun on the outside, and there were tanks with smaller creatures like starfish and shrimp and turtles.

Jimin didn't think too much about the incident that just happened in the tunnel so that it wouldn't become awkward. Instead, he pulled Jungkook into the next room and made sure not to turn and look at his face. 

Jungkook didn't think the hand tugging was necessary, but he wasn't complaining.

The two spent the next half hour or so going by each and every tank snapping pictures of the fish, and of themselves with the fish. Jimin even took a closeup of Jungkook's face as a joke, which had him laughing as Jungkook tried to reach for the camera to delete it. 

They only had one more thing to see and their trip at the aquarium would be over.

Jungkook walked over to this area with open space, it was outside and there were several people gathered around these ponds. Children’s laughter were heard and the sounds of cameras flashing were everywhere. He motioned for Jimin to come over to look at what was inside.

There were small rays, and sea urchins and small fish that you could touch with your hand. Jungkook urged Jimin to go ahead and touch them, but Jimin was afraid the urchins would hurt him. Jungkook told him not to be such a scaredy egg, and put his own hand in there to show that nothing was going to happen as long as he touched it softly. Jimin was hesitant, but he slowly lowered in his hand to touch the cool water. Jungkook put his hand over Jimin’s, so he could guide him underwater. He pushed in Jimin’s hand further and brushed up against the back of a ray and then moved over to touch the tip of the sea urchin softly. The ray was slimy but soft and the sea urchin felt like twigs. Jimin marveled at the small fishes swimming around his fingers and smiled at the ripples of the water. Jungkook smiled at him because this was what he enjoyed most: being with Jimin when he is genuinely happy. Looking at Jimin smile and laugh from pure joy, watching those cheeks fill with blood and the way his eyes would disappear beneath them. The sunlight that hit Jimin’s face made him glow, the slight breeze making his hair ruffle flawlessly, and Jungkook thought it was more beautiful than any aquarium out there.

Jimin noticed Jungkook smiling down at him through their reflection in the water, and he also noticed their hands were still together. As cold as the water was, Jungkook's hand felt warm around his. Jimin wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t feel like ever leaving this moment.

 

**Taehyung:**

OMG GUYS JIKOOK MOMENT!

 

**Hoseok:**

What is happening?

 

**Taehyung:**

Theyre holding hands underwater! And jungkook is giving Jimin that LOOK.

 

**Seokjin:**

Really? How cute! Send a pic!

 

**Taehyung:**

-Multimedia Message-

 

**Hoseok:**

AWEEEEEE OMG THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED GUYS MISSION: SUCCESS!

 

**Namjoon:**

**Claps**

 

**Yoongi:**

Yay, do we get a trophy or something? Or can I go back to my life now.

 

**Seokjin:**

Yes, yoongi you can go get couped up in your room.

 

**Hoseok:**

I feel so much better now. I got jikook and a fish! Score!

 

**Seokjin:**

:)

Okay taehyung, I’m pretty sure the’re about to leave soon so how about you start making your way home? You need to get ahead and come back before they do.

 

**Hoseok:**

RUN TAE TAE!

 

Meanwhile, Jikook were leaving the aquarium.

“Hey, we don’t have a ride. Everyone already left. Should we just walk home?” Jimin asked.

 

“Um…. We were walking all day, aren’t you tired? I can just text one of the guys to come get us.”

 

“But I don’t want to bother them.”

“Oh c’mon. They cant be that busy. I’m sure everyone is done by now.”

 

**Jungkook:**

Hey guys me and Jimin are ready to be picked up.

 

**Seokjin:**

You guys are done already?

 

**Jimin:**

Yes eomma~! It was so cool I’ll tell you all about it when you pick us up!

 

**Seokjin:**

I’ll send Joonie to go get you.

 

**Namjoon:**

I’ll be right there.

 

**Jimin:**

Kay~! We’ll wait right outside! (^v^)

 

Namjoon got in his car and drove off. He didn’t realize he left his phone on the table.

 

 

_Seokjin returned to the other chat where Jikook was not included._

 

 

**Seokjin:**

Guys, how is Tae Tae gonna get here before they do?

 

**Yoongi:**

What? I thought this was over?

 

**Hoseok:**

OOOHHH NOOOOOO IF THEY COME HOME AND TAEHYUNG SHOWS UP IN HIS COSTUME, THEY WILL FIGURE OUT EVERYTHING WAS A SCAM!

 

**Taehyung:**

GUYS I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE SOOON! IM ABOUT A BLOCK AWAY FROM THE AQUARIUM BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE A RIDE HOME, BUT I WON’T MAKE IT IN TIME IF NAMJOON SHOWS UP FIRST!

 

**Seokjin:**

Namjoon don’t pick them up yet! Drive slow!

 

**Hoseok:**

GUYS NAMJOON’S PHONE IS HERE ON THE TABLE WTF DO WE DO!?!?!?!?

 

**Yoongi:**

SHIT. I can go get you.

 

**Hoseok:**

I’ll come with you!

 

**Seokjin:**

I have to hurry up and finish the food so that it looks like I was doing something. Ok everyone NEW MISSION: GET TAE HOME BEFORE JIKOOK.

 

Hoseok dragged Yoongi to the car and told him to hurry up and pick up Taehyung. Yoongi drove abit above the speed limit and took a shortcut to get there.

 

**Hoseok:**

TAE WHERE ARE YOU?

 

**Taehyung:**

Im about two blocks away now I’m at 6th and butterfly.

 

They drove up to the street and found tae running down the sidewalk. They motioned for him to get in and he basically jumped in. Then they were off at lightning speed.

 

**Jimin:**

Namjoon picked us up already we’re on our way home~!

 

“YOONGI DRIVE FASTER!”

“IM NOT GONNA GET A SPEEDING TICKET BECAUSE OF U ASSHOLES! I’LL GO THROUGH THE STREETS SO THAT WE HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT GETTING HOME!”

 

Hoseok jumped in the backseat and helped Taehyung undress and change back into regular clothes. Then he helped with the makeup removal.

 

“Oh hey taehyung. Nice outfit by the way.”

“Leave me alone, yoongi.”

“Hahahahaha”

 

They then drove into the driveway and they all rushed out of the car.

 

“It doesn’t seem like they’re here yet! Let’s get inside hurry!”

They rushed inside and Yoongi cursed at them for making his heart race more than it needed to.

Taehyung was struggling to stuff the outfit in a backpack and throw it in the closet.

Seokjin was setting the table as if nothing was happening, but was relieved to see tae walk through the door first.

Yoongi went into his room and sat at his laptop and pulled up a random screen.

Hoseok went over to the fish tank and pretended to feed the fish.

Taehyung fixed his clothes and his hair, wiped away at sweat and sat on the couch, attempting to catch his breath and bring his heart rate to a normal pace.

 

Then a few seconds later, Namjoon walked in with Jimin and Jungkook behind him.

 

“Hey guys, we’re back!”

 

“Welcome home, kids. Are you hungry? Dinner is just about ready.” Seokjin said.

 

“Yes, we’ll be there soon, let me put some things away.” Jungkook replied.

 

Jimin ran over to Hoseok, ”WOAH is that the fish you bought?”

 

Hoseok tensed up a bit but tried to look as calm as possible.

“Uhm, yea it’s cool isn’t it!?”

“Hecks yeah! Awe I want to feed it next, can I can i?”

 

“yea next time I’ll call you over ok?”

 

“Yay!”

 

Jimin went into the bathroom and Jungkook walked into his room and closed the door to change.

 

The rest of the members sighed in unison and then were able to settle down.

 

Namjoon was left wondering why everyone looked so relieved all of a sudden.

 

“Mission complete.”

 

 


	8. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are struggling to deal with heir heavy schedule. They barely have time to worry about their own problems. They feel like fragile glass; they are bound to break at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! Sorry guys for making you wait! i had a bit of a writer's block, you see, and then i got super emotional and this chapter was born out of nowhere!!!! Its been a bit of a wait, but i came back strong....Its a bit lengthy, but its all for good reason! Yoongi's mixtape came out which played my LIFE and LOTTO from EXO.....iv'e been busy to say the least. I hope the next one won't take me as long. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> *Sings* "A to the G to the U to the S-T-D." #death

The boys have had busy schedules recently, With different types of events like fan meets and concerts, It was back to back, and it was rare to find a few hours of the day to sleep. At first, it was ok, but after about two weeks of non-stop schedules, the boys were struggling. Fans have noticed the differences on stage, the way Taehyung would waver every now and then, and the way Yoongi would be completely exhausted by the end of his raps. Jimin fainted on stage after one of their concerts, and Jin had to hold him up. Fans were going crazy on twitter, raging on about the health of the boys, and demanding they get more rest. Yes, it was great that they were having their new comeback, but they would rather wait a while than squeeze all the juice out of the boys. Some fans didn’t seem to care, as they continued to hate on Namjoon, and also the way they picked on J-hope for several different things. Fans were enraged and all sorts of social media were erupting with their worries, from the V-App to Instagram. Even so, the company insisted they continue their incredibly heavy schedules, and just told them to power through. Yoongi was mostly done with everything by now, but was trying his best, for the team. Seokjin hated seeing his children like this. He hated seeing everyone so tired and worn out in the waiting room back stage. He hated seeing Jimin smile through the pain, he hated seeing J-hope stand on wavering feet. Of course, no one could really know what they were going through, so the hateful comments about Yoongi being lazy and Namjoon not caring was just their false interpretation of the band members’ struggle to keep standing. He hated everything, but was even more frustrated that he couldn’t do anything about it. Namjoon realized that the company was just trying to squeeze every penny out of them, but he also understood that they would eventually see how much they are being worn out. Taehyung just rolled with it because he didn’t want to be left behind, and Jungkook wanted to live up to his “Golden Maknae” title. None of them complained though, because they knew how hard this career was going to be from the day they started. They had suffered years of training, and they remembered their lives before this. They all came together for a reason, so it as their job to do everything they could for the fans, and for themselves. They appreciated all the supportive comments on twitter, and the trending hashtags that would trend four hours on end. They felt the love that their fans gave, and tried their best to ignore the negativity.

But for Jimin, this task was more difficult than anything. He always smiled and hid his insecurities as best he could, so he wondered why fans would still complain that they weren’t doing enough. He didn’t even have time to deal with his own worries because the schedule wouldn’t allow it. It had gotten to the point where he had only used his phone for texting the other members, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Even if his stomach was growling, he could use dinnertime to fit in more time for shuteye. Jungkook was quick to notice Jimin’s behavior and attitude, but didn’t say anything on it, because he knew it wasn’t just Jimin; everyone was feeling some sort of tired. He just made sure Jimin would eat properly. He made sure not to bother any of the members when they had the luxury of sleeping for at least 5 minutes backstage, or in the car on their way to another event. They all felt like fragile glass. It was only expected that they would soon break.

 

 

**Taehyung:**

Hyungs, I want some ice cream.

 

**Namjoon:**

I can ask one of the staff to give it to you.

 

**Yoongi:**

You have to ask nicely though. They might say no.

 

**Seokjin:**

I can go ask for you if you’d like.

 

**Hoseok:**

Hobi wants some too.

 

**Jungkook:**

Jimin do you want some?

 

**Jimin:**

No thank you.

 

**Hoseok:**

C’mon Jimin, you always are up for ice cream.

 

**Yoongi:**

Yea, you usually ask me for some.

 

**Seokjin:**

Are you sure Jimin?

 

**Jimin:**

Yes.

 

**Namjoon:**

Seokjin, I’ll go with you. If they don’t want to give us any, I’ll ask to go myself.

 

**Taehyung:**

But they told us not to go anywhere.

 

**Yoongi:**

This isn’t a fucking prison. I can go wherever I want. If I want to go get some damn ice cream, I’m gonna go to the store and get some. “Don’t leave.” This is some bullshit.

 

**Hoseok:**

Aren’t you gonna scold him, eomma?

 

**Seokjin:**

I actually agree with him this time.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon walked out to the living room and called a staff saying they were going to go get some ice cream to not worry because they were not going to run away.

Jimin was in his room with Taehyung, and decided he wanted to sleep. Taehyung looked over at him, but decided to leave him alone.

It was almost 10:30 when Seokjin and Namjoon had left, so they were hoping some sort of store would be open. Normally they would have opted out of getting ice cream this late, especially because it probably wasn’t healthy, but they needed an excuse to do something they could do for once. Most of the boys in the dorm were already asleep, except for Jimin. He couldn’t seem to find sleep. He had tried his best to shut his eyes and not move, he tried listening to peaceful music, but he couldn’t seem to lose consciousness. He turned in his bed with frustration. He was extremely tired, so why? He wasn’t hungry; he didn’t need to use the bathroom, what was the problem? He had done his best up until this point to keep the worries and voices in his head at bay, but now they were louder, and he couldn’t sleep. He decided sleep was out of reach for the rest of the night, so he got up as quietly as possible to leave the room without waking Taehyung. He closed the door gently, and was relieved to see no one was in the living room. Normally he would have gotten a snack, but Jungkook had brought dinner to his room and had threatened to feed him like a baby if he didn’t eat. He smiled at the thought of being babied by the maknae. He appreciated all that Jungkook did for him. Even though he knew Jungkook was just as tired, he managed to put on a smiling face. He worried about the other members much of the time, but stopped when it became to painful to even think about it. He couldn't fit them in his head. He was emotionally drained, to be honest. He had tried watching some humorous videos to try and get some actual joy, but found himself listening to melodious, peaceful music instead. He was in a mood, and he tried to hide it from the members but stopped about a day ago, when he couldn’t find the strength to keep it up anymore.

As he sat on the couch, he looked out of the window on the far wall, and watched the tree leaves flow with the small strength of the wind. The night was actually a nice one, and he decided to go outside. He went out the back door, and sat down on the back porch swing that they had installed a few months ago. He liked coming out here at night, when no one was awake, to just look at the sky and think. It was nice to have time to be alone, because it gave him a place where he wasn't forced to smile. It was nice to listen to the nearby crickets and feel the breeze in his hair. The stars were glistening brightly, and Jimin wondered if they would always shine so bright. He knew they were just remnants of dying stars, but he liked the sight nonetheless. The moon was full tonight, glistening beautifully in all its essence. Jimin thought about the past days and how hectic their schedule had been. He thought about how full their concert had been, and how many people would tune in to watch him live. He was working hard to make everyone happy.

Just then, Seokjin came out of the back door and handed Jimin his ice cream.

 

“But I didn’t ask for any.”

 

“I know. But I also know that you really do love ice cream. I thought it would help you get through whatever you’re dealing with right now.” Seokjin smiled.

 

Jimin took the ice cream slowly, and looked up at him. “Thanks eomma.”

 

“Try not to stay out here too late. You need some sleep to function tomorrow.”

 

Jimin nodded, and Seokjin smiled gently at him then went inside to put the ice cream in the freezer for the rest of the members.

 

Jimin was thankful for a hyung like Seokjin; he could always rely on him to say exactly what he needed to hear. He opened the plastic that covered the ice cream and held it in his mouth. Sweet. It was true. He really did like Ice cream; it was his life. He was glad Seokjin had bought some for him, despite what he had said in the text. When he had finished his ice cream, he went back to his room and was able to find sleep.

 

The next morning, their manager, who told them their schedule for the day, woke them up. They had to attend a radio show, then a fan meet, then a photo shoot. They weren’t going to finish their day until late afternoon, and by then they would be drained. They all got up and prepared for the day. After breakfast, the day was a blur. Jimin was leaning on his elbow to prop him up at the radio show, and Seokjin had to keep talking to him to make sure he didn’t fall asleep right then and there. Jimin slept every time they got in the car. At the fan meet, they all tried their best to seem as happy as possible. Taehyung leaned over to Seokjin and whispered, “eomma I’m tired.” Seokjin looked at him, a bit dejected, but only smiled warmly at him and placed a hand on his back with a pat.

 

**Taehyung:**

Guys im tired.

 

**Hoseok:**

Its ok tae tae, we all are. But don’t worry we only have one more thing to do.

 

**Namjoon:**

When we get home, you can have the ice Cream we bought for you and you can sleep all you want.

 

**Jungkook:**

I hope so.

 

**Yoongi:**

We better get a good fucking vacation after this.

 

**Seokjin:**

Hang in there guys. We’re going to lunch after this.

 

**Jimin:**

I’m down for some food.

 

**Jungkook:**

Same

 

At the photo shoot, Yoongi was glad they didn’t force him to smile. He wasn’t sure his cheeks could lift that high anymore. Hoseok tried his best to be as lively as ever to cheer on all the members, and Jungkook joined in. Taehyung decided it was best to stay positive, so he also continued with the shenanigans. When they got home, Yoongi almost didn’t make it to his room. Taehyung flopped on the bed, and Seokjin made sure everyone was all right before taking a nap himself. They were relieved to hear that they had the next day off.

 

 

It was 11:30 pm when Jimin woke up from a disturbing dream.

He walked out of his room quietly, and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The voices in his head found a way to manifest themselves in his dreams. All he wanted was to rest. To really rest. He felt so lonely, even though people surrounded him. The voices would tell him that he wasn’t good enough. Every time he would perform, fans would cheer, but he would hear, “Not good enough.”

 

Yoongi was lying in bed, looking out of the window at the stars. They really were beautiful. He also was having certain issues mentally. He had tried his best to keep up a good front, but it was not working well because the fans would call him “lethargic” or “always drunk”. He had tried several methods to deal with his emotions so that he could continue to focus on work, but recently, the voices in his head were becoming more aggressive saying things like, “You’re not worth it.” Or, “They hate you.” He shouldn’t care so much about this, but the more he hears it, the more he believes it.

 

Jimin walked out the back door and sat in the same chair that proved to comfort him every time he needed it. He was frustrated that the voices wouldn’t stop. He just wanted them to stop.

 

Yoongi sat up in bed, not sure what to do at this point. He had tried so hard to deal with his emotions, but he couldn’t help his anger rising from within. He got up and grabbed at a nearby remote to turn on the TV.

“You’re worthless.”

Turning it slowly, he looked at all the buttons. _Stop._

“You will never be accepted.”

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Then, something clicked. His entire expression changed and he threw the remote hard against the wall, watching it fall apart, and couldn’t find a reason for the tears suddenly streaming down his face.

 

Jimin wondered about the stars. If they could feel anything, would they feel like he did right now? The fact that they were shining so bright was just an illusion. They were already gone; their light remaining for everyone to see. Like him, they survived until they completely burned out. But they wanted to leave something for people to see. It was the last thing they could do: shine brightly and hope to be appreciated. But of course, they were ignored unless someone went looking for them. They could only be seen in the darkness. Jimin put in his earphones and played melodic music to try and drown out these thoughts, but it was futile, and Jimin couldn’t take it anymore. He brought his knees to his chest and let everything loose, his sobs echoing through the small yard.

 

**Taehyung:**

Guys did you hear that?

 

**Hoseok:**

What the hell is going on?

 

**Namjoon:**

I don’t know, but do you guys hear crying?

 

**Jungkook:**

It sounded like something broke.

 

**Taehyung:**

Jimin isn’t here.

 

**Seokjin:**

I’m gonna go check it out.

 

Seokjin rushed out of the room, Namjoon following behind. He ran over to where the noise was coming from and became worried when he found it was from Yoongi’s room. He realized Yoongi had completely broken down. This was what he wanted to avoid. He was sure they could hold on for a bit longer. He felt a sting in his heart and couldn’t move. Namjoon pulled him towards the couch area and saw that Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jungkook had gathered.

 

“What’s going on?” Taehyung said wearily.

 

“Is that coming from Yoongi’s room?” Hoseok asked concerned.

 

“Where’s Jimin?” Jungkook said, eyes roaming the dorm in search of his cupcake.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on.” Seokjin said.

 

“Jimin is crying outside by himself. Jungkook, I think you should go talk to him. And as scary as it may seem, Hoseok, I think Yoongi really needs some company right now. You think you can calm him down?” Namjoon said as he sat Seokjin down on the couch.

 

Jungkook immediately got up and rushed to the back door, and Hoseok did the same to Yoongi’s room.

 

Jungkook could hear the sobs coming from Jimin. They were extremely pained and felt miserable. He noticed how Jimin was hiding in his knees, shoulders shaking up and down from the hiccups. His heart immediately tore at the sight. He opened the door with a swift movement, and rushed to Jimin’s side. He sat next to him, and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s shaking body. Jimin turned into Jungkook, and grabbed onto his shirt, face buried in his chest. Jungkook just held him there, eyes watering.

“What’s wrong, Jiminie?”

Jimin was trying his best to stop the sobbing, so that he could answer, but he couldn’t. The tears were coming too fast, too hard. He clenched his fists tighter around Jungkook’s shirt.

“Jimin hyung, it’s ok. I’m here,” he said while rubbing Jimin’s back soothingly, “I’m right here.”

Jimin was a wreck. He needed to let himself believe those words, because they were the only things that were going to hold him together. Jungkook rested his chin on Jimin’s head, and just listened to him cry. Once Jimin slowly calmed down and was down to only softly crying and hiccups, he answered Jungkook.

“I’m not good enough.” He said, the sound of Jimin’s aching voice crushing Jungkook’s heart.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not good enough for anyone.”

“Jiminie, who told you this?”

“Everyone.”

At that, Jungkook pulled away only to lift Jimin’s face with both hands on either side to look straight into his eyes.

Jimin’s eyes were swollen and the tip of his nose was red, his lips trembling and puffy.

“Jimin…look at me...Jimin listen to me.” Jungkook said making sure Jimin was looking at him, ”You are so important. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not. You mean something special. You mean so much to so many people.” He said hoping Jimin would believe him; he needed Jimin to believe him. Jimin was hanging from a rope on the edge of a cliff, and Jungkook was desperately telling him to hold on as he pulled him up.

Jimin just stared at him. “How…how do you know? I thought I could do this perfectly, *hiccup* but I can’t. I can’t do anything. *Hiccup* I try so hard, and I’m still not enough for them.”

Jungkook’s eyes glistened under the moonlight as he let a tear escape. He couldn't stand seeing Jimin like this. He missed seeing that bright smile and hearing those heavenly giggles. Jungkook swallowed hard before saying,“You are enough,” wiping the tears from Jimin’s eyes with both his thumbs, “for me.” And with no other words, Jungkook leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Jimin’s soft, plump ones. Jimin’s lips trembled against his, the salty taste lingering from the tears. Jimin closed his eyes, and let a few more tears escape. Jungkook also closed his eyes, and held the kiss for a few seconds before slightly separating their lips only to turn his head, noses brushing against each other. Jimin leaned into him; knees resting on thighs, slowly bringing his hands to Jungkook’s shoulders, and deepening the kiss. Jungkook's right hand found itself behind Jimin’s head, gently caressing his soft hair, and his left around Jimin’s back. The kiss was gentle; not rushed or needy. Jimin didn’t know his heart could race so fast. His ears started heating up, ignoring the cool breeze. He had wondered why there was always a certain tug on his heartstrings whenever Jungkook so much as smiled at him. But being here like this, embraced by strong arms, lips connected, he felt safe.

Jungkook didn’t know why, but he felt a sudden release of emotions and he was able to put all worries behind him. Nothing else mattered. He only focused on Jimin, on the way their lips felt moving against each other, on Jimin’s trembling breath and the way his hands gripped onto his shoulders. Jimin was all he needed. Jimin had shed the tears that he couldn’t, and it alleviated all pain. When they pulled away, Jungkook placed his forehead against Jimin’s, listening to his heartbeat loudly in his ears. He wondered if Jimin could hear it. Jimin kept his eyes closed, and Jungkook watched him carefully for any sort of sign that what he had just done was a mistake, but searching his face, he found none. Jimin took a few more breaths and sniffles and then whispered, “Thank you.” He realized just how much he meant to Jungkook, and that alone made his lonely, abandoned feeling dissipate. He was able to rely on his members for support, and he was glad they were going to be there when he needed them most.

 

Hoseok opened Yoongi’s door hesitantly, and stopped when he looked inside. Yoongi was throwing things around, knocking his lamp and folders off of his desk, papers fluttering to the floor. Hoseok immediately ran towards him and hugged him from behind, arms wrapping around Yoongi’s middle.

“Yoongi hyung, stop!” Hoseok said.

Yoongi ignored him and instead shoved him off. Hoseok fell back towards the bed, and watched terrified as Yoongi proceeded to kick his lamp that had fallen to the floor hard against the wall. Hoseok needed to stop him before he injured himself.

“YOONGI HYUNG!” he yelled.

 

The shattering of glass and Hoseok’s voice could be heard from the living room, and Taehyung, Namjoon and Seokjin were even more worried than before. Seokjin got up to see if everything was all right, but was pulled into a hug by Namjoon.

“Leave them alone. You can’t go in there right now,”

“But Hoseok-“

“They’ll be fine!” Namjoon said sternly, teeth clenching, “they’ll be fine.”

Seokjin would have normally put him in his place, but he couldn’t think straight right now. He was glad Namjoon stopped him because what was he going to do to help anyway?

 

Taehyung had his hand over his mouth and was letting tears silently roll down his soft cheeks. What was going on with everyone? Why hadn’t he noticed everyone was in such aggravating, miserable pain? He felt useless because he couldn’t do anything to help them. Seokjin noticed Taehyung’s tears and immediately wiggled out of Namjoon’s grasp to go sit next to him, and place a hand around his shoulders. Namjoon joined them by sitting on the other side of Taehyung.

“It’s gonna be ok, Tae. Don’t worry, Hoseok and Jungkook will bring them back to us.” Seokjin said. Namjoon placed a hand on Taehyung’s back and rubbed it, hoping to soothe him. Taehyung quickly wiped at his tears and let himself be soothed by Eomma and Namjoon’s comfort.

 

Hoseok got up from where he had fallen and ran towards Yoongi, once again hugging his back. When Yoongi tried to squirm away again, Hoseok put all his force into turning Yoongi around and shoving him into the closest wall. Yoongi’s back hit the wall and Hoseok had one hand on the wall and another forcibly pressed against Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Yoongi hyung, listen to me!” Hoseok said.

“Get off of me.” Yoongi said plainly, breathing hard.

Hoseok looked at Yoongi’s face; He was crying, his mouth trembling, a mixture of anger and sadness morphed on his face.

“Yoongi-ah, What’s happening?!”

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” Yoongi tried to push off Hoseok but was shoved back into the wall.

“Yoongi-ah, stop this! Try to calm down, ok? We’re worried about you, I’m worried about you.”

Yoongi just looked up at the ceiling, hands at his sides, and tried to calm down, but the emotions he was feeling were too much.

Hoseok had both hands on Yoongi’s shoulders, holding him in place. He didn’t know how he was gonna get Yoongi to calm down, but he had to do it somehow.

Yoongi didn’t say anything, and just let tears fall as he kept his hard breathing. Hoseok looked at him with worry, and tried to look into Yoongi’s eyes, but Yoongi continued to look up at the ceiling.

“I know you’ve been suffering, hyung.” Hoseok said, “I tried helping you, but I didn’t know how.”

“No one does.”

Hoseok tried to keep a straight face without crying. Yoongi needed someone strong right now.

“Hyung, I’m here for you now.”

“Too late.” Yoongi said emotionless. Hoseok loosened his grip on him and he let himself slide down the wall. Hoseok sat criss-crossed next to him, leaning on the wall behind them. Yoongi didn’t have the strength to care about anything anymore. He just wanted to get rid of the void in his heart. He let his head hang and his hands rest motionless on his out-spread legs.

“I’m so tired,” Yoongi said softly, meaning it in the whole sense of the word. He was tired of feeling shitty, he was tired of the hate, he was tired of everything and he hated it.

Hoseok looked at him, watched the tears fall from his cheeks and said nothing. There wasn’t anything he could say to make him feel better. Yoongi had been suffering for a long time; the damage was too much to be repaired by mere words. He decided it was best to just sit there with him and listen.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Hoseok listening to Yoongi’s quiet sobs, and Yoongi just letting everything go. Hoseok reached over and gently grabbed Yoongi’s pinky, letting him know that he was there for him. Yoongi didn’t pull away or say anything, just sat there and let it happen. Yoongi couldn’t feel anything anymore. Hoseok knew that Yoongi was broken. There were too many pieces to put back together, but he had superglue and was willing to pick up each and every single one. Hoseok then entwined their fingers, and when he didn’t react, he rubbed his thumb lightly over Yoongi’s, and hoped he could feel the feelings of comfort. He wanted Yoongi to know that he cared for him, and that he was willing to provide protection, just as Yoongi had protected him. He wanted to be that extra pillar for Yoongi.

When Yoongi had stopped crying and his breathing had returned to a calm pace, Hoseok got up from where he was sitting and helped the older man to his feet.

Yoongi let Hoseok drag him to the bed and lay down. He didn’t even care that Hoseok placed himself right in front of him.

“You don’t have to carry all the weight by yourself. We’re all here for you. We will _always_ be here for you.”

 

Yoongi looked at Hoseok, reading the sincerity of his words on his face, and suddenly felt a bit of relief. He was afraid he was dragging everyone down, but having Hoseok lay here with him and deal with his breakdowns just proved to him that having a second family is worth the while. It’s worth all the pain; it’s worth the struggle. Because at the end of the day, he can always count on his team to carry him when he needs them too. He suddenly didn’t feel as worthless as the voices said him to be. He had completely broken today, and maybe he would be for a while; but he relished in the fact that Hoseok would be there with him tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. With one last nod, he let his eyes close, and gave into unconsciousness.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon smiled to themselves when they saw Jungkook carrying Jimin on his back, Jimin’s arms wrapped tightly around Jungkook’s shoulders, head hiding in the nape of Jungkook’s neck.

They all went back to their respective rooms, and Seokjin was able to put his worries to peace when he saw that Yoongi and Hoseok had fallen asleep together. He paid no attention to the mess in the room. Tomorrow would be another day.

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...haha!!! that was wild!!! sorry for the feels this chapter may have produced.....i don't really write angst...like ever. But i think i nailed it in this one. lol Let me know what you think! :)


	9. CHIM FLU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets really sick, and Jungkook nurtures him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first things first..... MIYANHAEYOOOOOOOO! PLS FORGIVE THE LATE ASS UPDATE! *Bows down all the way to the floor* I have no excuse. My actions were unforgivable. I have been putting this off for a while,,.....some of it is attributed to writer's block, and another due to college but honestly I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry that i took forever to update this. AN ETERNAL APOLOGY TO THOSE WHO WERE WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I WONT DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR. anyway i hope this chapter is enough to fill your jikook thirst. i didn't make it that long, but you guys deserve a long chapter. expect the next one to be long. please excuse any mistakes.... i didn't really proof read it that well this time. Mostly because I'm lazy as hell. PLEASE ENJOY~!

Hoseok:

GOOMORNINGGGGGGGGGG!

 

Taehyung:

Hyung, what happened? Why are you up so early?

 

Namjoon:

What is going on

 

Jungkook:

Hyung…..

 

Yoongi:

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU!?

 

Namjoon:

Seokjin doesn't even have to read the text to know yoongi has cursed.

He said to watch your mouth.

 

Hoseok:

XDDDDDDDDD

 

Taehyung:

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

Hoseok:

It just feels like a nice day today. Like you know when you wake up and stretch and the sun is barely coming over the horizon and you feel like “yes. Today is the day. Today will be nice.”

 

Jungkook:

No. im not usually up so early.

 

Yoongi:

You know whats nice? When I am able to get some damn sleep without being interrupted by you fucking assholes.

 

Jungkook:

Oh….. you made him angry.

 

Taehyung:

Its not any more than usual.

 

Hoseok:

Taehyung!!!!! Watch your back! Yoongi is gonna show up with a shank!

 

Jungkook:

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

 

Seokjin:

Ah~ I wanted to get more sleep before starting the day…. But oh well. What do you kids want for breakfast?

 

Namjoon:

Anything you cook is great.

 

Taehyung:

PANCakes!!!

 

Jungkook:

Actually those sound good.

 

Hoseok:

WITH EGGS!

 

Yoongi:

Sleeping pills I need some damn sleep.

 

Taehyung:

I could always volunteer to knock you out if you’d like.

 

Jungkook:

High five tae!!!! XDDDDDDDDD

 

Hoseok:

(O^O) OMFGGGGG TAE IS SO BOLD TODAY!

 

Seokjin:

Tae pls.

 

Yoongi:

_Is typing……._

Namjoon:

Boi….

 

Yoongi:

…

 

Taehyung:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HYUNGS HELP!!!!!

 

Jungkook:

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

There was a mixture of laughter and screams heard through the halls of the dorm.

Seokjin walked out of his room and into the kitchen where he was preparing for today’s breakfast.

 

Jungkook:

Hey… do you know where Chim is? Why isn’t he answering?

 

Namjoon:

You’re right. Where’s he at?

 

Seokjin:

He can’t possibly be sleeping through all this noise.

 

Hoseok looked over at Jimin’s bed, where he was cuddled up in the blanket, like a smol burrito. Only the top of his head could be seen.

“Chim chim~.” He called out.

But Jimin didn’t answer, so he just took a picture because he looked cute.

 

Hoseok:

He’s sleeping still….i don’t know how….. Should I wake him?

 

Seokjin:

No, just let him sleep for now.

 

Namjoon:

He is probably tired.

 

Jungkook:

Okay.

 

Seokjin noticed a scowling Yoongi exiting Taehyung and Jungkook’s room. Seokjin glared at him as a future warning for any future words that belong in the toilet. Yoongi just rubbed his head with a frown, ruffling is hair and skidded back to his room, probably at an attempt to get more sleep.

 

Jungkook:

You guys, should I check on Taehyung’s breathing? He’s just lying there. XDDDDD

 

Hoseok:

Get rekt

 

Namjoon:

-_-

 

About half an hour later, Seokjin called out for the boys to come to the table to eat the breakfast he had whole-heartedly prepared. Jungkook and Tae ran out of their room, pushing and shoving at each other; they were racing to the table. Namjoon walked out of his and Seokjin’s room walked into the kitchen and gave Seokjin a warm smile. Seokjin returned it and poked Namjoon’s dimple as he walked by to sit at the table.

 

“YOONGI-HYUNG THE FOOD IS READY!” Jungkook yelled out.

“GET OUT OF BED ALREADY!” Tae joined in and laughed mischievously together with kookie.

 

Hoseok looked over at Jimin, but noticed he wasn’t moving. He walked over and slightly pulled down the sheets to look at his face.

“Jimminie~ time for breakfast~” he said softly.

 

Jimin was still, breathing a bit uneven. Hoseok looked over his face, and noticed a bit of sweat at the corners of his forehead. He put the back of his hand to Jimin’s forehead, and gasped at the intensity of the heat that was coming from the smol body in front of him. He immediately shook Jimin a bit, calling out his name a bit stronger this time, but Jimin wouldn’t wake. Hoseok was not much of a nurse at all, but he knew being wrapped up in blankets was not good for a fever. He pulled off the blankets and spread Jimin into a upward facing position. Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips parting a bit to get more air, but his eyes didn’t open.

 

Yoongi was seen coming out of his room with puffy eyes, obviously annoyed at everyone and everything. Taehyung hid a little behind kookie as a defense mechanism. Seokjin and Namjoon were setting up the table when suddenly they heard Hoseok yelling from his and Jimin’s room.

 

“SEOKJIN! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!”

 

Everyone at the table was shocked at the urgency in Hoseok’s voice.

 

“JIMIN WON’T WAKE UP!”

 

Almost like a cannon had gone off, Jungkook was up and running to the room to check on the situation. Seokjin immediately dropped what he was doing and ran towards the room, right on Junkook’s heels.

 

Jungkook ran into the room first, and saw that Hoseok had his hands on Jimin’s forehead, wiping his hair back to expose more of it.

 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked as he kneeled down by the bed to feel Jimin’s arm.

 

“I noticed he wouldn’t get up when Seokjin called, and I took the blanket off because his whole body is really heated and I’ve tried to wake him up but he’s not budging,”

 

A bit of worry set in Jungkook’s stomach, and he reached over to feel Jimin’s neck. It was true. Jimin’s skin was really hot and it was certain a raging fever was the culprit.

 

“MOVE.” Seokjin said as he slightly pushed Hoseok out of the way and checked Jimin’s temperature.

“Jimin. Jimin, wake up. Can you hear me?” Jimin groaned and turned a bit, his breathing staggering.

 

“What’s going on?” Tae said from the doorway. Seokjin immediately fell into eomma mode and reached over and got Jimin’s arm, lifting him slightly.

 

“He has a really high fever, and he’s not waking up. I don’t have any medicine right now, so we need to go the clinic. Jungkook, help me with him. Hoseok, grab Jimin’s shoes. Taehyung, go grab some water bottles and tell Namjoon to get the keys. We’re leaving right now.”

 

It was October and the weather was a bit on the chilly side. It was also morning, so the weather was cold. Seokjin dressed Jimin in his favorite sweater, while Jungkook placed a beanie on his head, making sure to cover Jimin’s smol ears.

 

“Kookie~” Jimin groaned softly.

 

“Jimin, wake up. Can you hear me?”

 

Jimin nodded weakly.

 

“Jimin, you’re heating up. We need to take you to the clinic because I don’t have any medicine right now.” Seokjin said.

 

The boys frantically got up and obeyed to Seokjin’s orders. Namjoon watched as they all left Jimin’s room, Seokjin carrying Jimin on his back, headed for the door, Jungkook opening the door for him.

 

“Jimin is sick. There’s something wrong with him; Eomma says to get the keys.” Taehyung said.

 

Yoongi watched as Namjoon got up and rushed to get the keys. Hoseok ran out of the dorm with Jimin’s shoes.

 

Taehyung ran out of the dorm with a few water bottles and Namjoon rushed to get the car open. Seokjin placed Jimin softly in the back seat, and Jungkook got in the back with him, cradling Jimin’s head in his lap. Namjoon got into the driver’s seat and Seokjin took the shoes and waters from tae and hobi and got in the passenger’s side.

 

“Should we come too?” Taehyung asked.

 

“No, you guys stay here and eat breakfast. Make sure you eat well, and put the left overs in the microwave for when we get back!”

 

They both watched as the car drove away. Hobi and Tae walked back inside and closed the door behind them.

 

“Did they leave?” Yoongi said from the table where he was still sitting.

 

“Yea. Jungkook went with them.” Hoseok said.

 

The boys went over to the table to eat their breakfast.

 

“Is he gonna be alright?” Taehyung asked.

 

“He’s gonna be fine, tae. He is with Eomma and Kookie, and the clinic is gonna fix him right up.”

 

Yoongi helped serve their food and nodded.” You know eomma won’t stand one of his children being sick. Jimin is gonna be fine.”

 

“So much for your nice day Hyung.” Taehyung said.

 

Hoseok frowned a bit as he stuffed his face with pancakes.

 

…

 

Taehyung:

So what happened?

 

Jungkook:

I was giving him some water in the car, making sure he was hydrated enough. Eomma said to.

 

Taehyung:

Is he ok?

 

Seokjin:

They’re cooling him off in a room right now.

 

Jungkook:

They said his fever was way too high and that they needed to reduce it immediately. They gave him some medicine and now they’re putting cold towels all over his forehead and body.

 

Hoseok:

Poor Jimminie! :( I don’t want him to feel so sick!

 

Yoongi:

Sounds serious.

 

Namjoon:

Don’t worry guys, he’s gonna be fine. We will be home soon.

 

Seokjin:

He’s right tae. Did you guys eat?

 

Taehyung:

Ok. And yea, we did eat. We also put the leftovers in the microwave like you said hyung.

 

Seokjin:

Good. Just relax ok? We’ll be there soon.

 

About two hours later, Seokjin was heard walking into the house, with the rest of the members shuffling in behind him. Taehyung was watching some TV and Yoongi was playing the keyboard in his room. Hoseok was scrolling through his phone.

 

“We’re back guys.” Seokjin said.

 

Hoseok got up from the couch and watched as Jungkook carried Jimin into his room. Taehyung walked over to Seokjin and Namjoon put away the keys, taking off his shoes and sweater.

 

“Is he ok?” Taehyung asked.

 

“He’s fine. They were able to cool down his fever and they prescribed some medicine. He just needs some rest. He is extremely tired and he doesn’t feel good.” Seokjin said.

 

“That’s good. I’m sure he will get better in no time.” Yoongi said from behind them.

 

Hoseok walked into the kitchen and pulled out the food from the microwave so that they could eat.

 

“Hobi do you mind heating some up and taking it to Jimin and Kookie? They need to eat.”

 

Hoseok did as he was told and walked into his room. Jungkook was sitting on the bed, next to Jimin.

 

“Here’s your breakfast guys eomma made some really good pancakes and eggs. Jimin, how are you doing?”

 

“Pancakes~! I’m feeling… ehhh not that good.” Jimin said, excitedly grabbing the plate of pancakes and licking his lips.

 

Jungkook smiled at Jimin and handed him a fork as he grabbed his own food.

 

“Well, we are here for you. Tell us if you need anything ok?” Hoseok said.

Jimin nodded and thanked him and Hoseok smiled warmly at him as he left the room.

 

“Make sure to eat all of it, ok? You need nutrients so that you can get better.” Jungkook said as he stuffed a napkin in the neck of Jimin’s shirt.

 

Jimin giggled. “I’m not a baby, kookie.”

 

Jungkook smiled and ate comfortably there with Jimin.

 

The members spent the rest of the day minding their own business, but making sure to be aware of anything Jimin needed. Jungkook stayed by his side all day, making sure Jimin was just the right amount of comfortable, and insisted when Jimin would complain. He made sure Jimin took his medicine on time, helped Jimin with his shoes, and even helped feed him in bed when it was time to eat. He was gonna make sure Jimin got better. He wouldn’t allow a sick Chim.

 

Taehyung:

Awe you guys have you seen Jikook!?

 

Hoseok:

Yea. Jungkook has been by Jimminie’s side all day.

 

Yoongi:

Of course he has.

 

Namjoon:

I’m sure he’s fine.

 

Seokjin:

I’m glad he’s willing to help.

 

Taehyung:

I’m not worried anymore. But what if I get sick! I hope it doesn’t spread! :((((((

 

Yoongi:

Now I have more of a reason to stay in my room.

 

Hoseok:

I think I might get sick. Eomma can I get some of that medicine?

 

Seokjin:

actually that is a good idea. I bought some medicine in case someone else gets sick, so I’ll be there to give you all medicine to prevent this cold floating around. Its flu season.

 

Namjoon:

Ok.

 

Taehyung:

Ok

 

Yoongi:

Do I need it tho? Im good.

 

Seokjin:

Min Suga do not make me force you.

 

Yoongi:

Ugh fine. -_-

 

 

“Kookie~ I already told you I am fine!” Jimin whined.

 

“Just shut up and let me take care of you.” Jungkook said as he fixed the pillow under Jimin’s head.

 

“But I’m gonna get you sick! I told you just leave me here to rest!”

 

“I don’t care, ok? As long as you are ok.”

 

“KOOKIE~! I don’t wanna be the one who gets you sick, because then I will feel bad.”

 

“Then, it will be your turn to take care of me.” Jungkook sad as he smiled down at Jimin, who just rolled his eyes.

 

“Kookie~ I’m serious.”

 

“So am I.”

 

Jimin gave up and just let Jungkook nurture him. He didn’t mind the company at all. In all honestly, he wanted Jungkook there with him. He wasn’t feeling his best, so Jungkook’s company helped him cope with this sickness. And he was feeling a bit better because Jungkook was the one who was helping him get better. He always felt better with Jungkook at his side, and he really appreciated that Jungkook wanted to be there helping him.

 

“I think I’m gonna take another nap. My head hurts.”

 

Jungkook nodded and grabbed the water bottle on the drawer by the bed. “Here, drink some water before you do.”

 

Jimin nodded and smiled as he lay back down on the pillow. He wanted to sleep under the blankets, but Jungkook said it wouldn’t be good if he heated up again, so he was only allowed to use a sheet.

Jungkook took out his phone and turned on his peaceful playlist, so that Jimin could relax and nap with music. He had put the playlist together with Jimin, making sure to add songs that Jimin thought were peaceful enough to calm them down. They added songs like “If you” by BIGBANG, “Miracles in December” by EXO, “Father” by BTOB, “Crush” by Sandeul, and “Only Tears” by INFINITE. Jimin even made him add his cover of “Fools, and Paper hearts” because he said his voice was calming.

“Thank you kookie.”Jimin said as he closed his eyes and listened to the music. Soon enough, he drifted to sleep. Jungkook smiled at Jimin and brushed his hair back softly. Jimin was so beautiful, even when he was sick. Was there any time where Jimin wasn’t captivating? Jungkook could not think of a world where Jimin was ugly. Even in his school days, Jimin was a smol, cute little kid. He was never ugly. Jungkook had seen the pictures. He left his phone there, and left the room to give Jimin some rest.

 

Seokjin made sure Jungkook took some medicine. He had been exposed to Jimin all day and he was most likely going to contract the same thing Jimin had. Jungkook went to the couch and turned on the TV.

 

About two hours later, Jimin woke up and walked out of his room to see what everyone was doing. He notiched jungkook slouched on the couch, having fallen asleep. He smiled and brough a blanket over to cover him. Then he went into the kitchen to get a snack.

 

“Jimin how are you doing?” Seokjin asked.

 

“I’m fine, hyung. I feel a lot better thank you for all you did.”

 

Seokjin smiled warmly. “Of course.”

 

Taehyung:

Jimin are you ok now?

 

Jimin:

Yes tae tae~ :)

 

Taehyung:

That’s good. Now I can beat you at Mario cart.

 

Seokjin;

Im gonna go play too.

 

Namjoon:

Maknae hyung

 

Yoongi:

Its good you are feeling better Jimin. And Seokjin hyung try not to yell too loud pls.

 

Seokjin:

I don’t yell that loud, its just that Mario is my favorite thing besides Namjoon’s dimples.

 

Namjoon:

:)

 

Hoseok:

Yay Chim is feeling better! You really scared me this morning Jiminie. AND NAMJIN~! <3

 

Taehyung:

NAMJIN~! <3 XDDDDD

 

Jimin;

Sorry to worry you guys. And yay~! NAMJIN FTW! <3 (^v^)/

 

Seokjin:

Guys cmon.

 

Yoongi:

Cant ignore the facts. Namjin is real.

 

Namjoon:

*flower emoji*

 

Seokjin:

Whatever. I slay. So it’s only natural. Lets do this guys.

 

Yoongi:

-_-

 

Taehyung:

XDDDDD

 

Hoseok:

*praise hands emoji*

 

Namjoon:

Where’s jungkook?

 

Jimin:

He must be tired from taking care of me all day. He fell asleep on the couch.

 

Hoseok:

Poor Kookie. But its cute~! <3

 

Taehyung:

OUR FAV SHIP

 

Yoongi:

Amen

 

Namjoon:

Fr

 

Seokjin:

Praise be to Jesus

 

Jimin:

What?

 

Hoseok;

Don’t worry about it, chim.

 

Jimin:

… ok then.

 

 

The next morning, Jimin was feeling a lot better and ate happily with the rest of the members. He made sure to thank Jungkook for nurturing him back to health. And if Jungkook ever got sick, he would make sure to return the favor.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!!!! this is something that i was inspired to do by my own sickness.... coz i got really sick and its the flu season... so yea. i hope you continue to enjoy these short stories!  
> P.S can we just talk about how all of my favorites are having comebacks around the same time?!?!?!?!? SHINEE JAY PARK BTS GOT7 MONSTA X like....????????????????????????? THEY ARE TRYING TO END US! the rest of this year will be death for me. I'm gonna go bankrupt. i mean I'm already broke asf. SMH!!!!


	10. Jikook Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its halloween! the members want to do something special this year. The night turned out better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME! I WAS SUPPOSED TO ADD THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT THERE WAS WIFI PROBLEMS AND I COULDNT DO IT! :( but it is still relevant. i hope you all had a nice time. i hope y'all were safe. lol also: please forgive any awkward mistakes...i typed this chapter on my phone, so autocorrect played a big role in this chapter. lol please enjoy!

October: one of the busiest stressful months of the year. Not only for parents who struggle to find last minute costumes for kids..but for those that have been preparing since last year. The boys always dress up and celebrate Halloween..and this year was not any different. They were all excited.

 

Taehyung:

YALL HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!

 

Jimin: 

Yas!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Jungkook:

So excited? ?

 

Hoseok:

IM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!

 

Jin:

Do you all have your costumes ready?

 

Namjoon:

Yes yes

 

Yoongi:

Yup

 

Jimin: 

My wizard costume is gonna be fire.

 

Taehyung: 

BULTAUREUNE

 

Hoseok:

FIIIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEEEEE

 

Jungkook:

*dances*

 

Namjoon:

Lol 

 

Jin: 

I bet you all are gonna look so cute in your costumes :)

 

Jimin: 

Eomma IM gonna be fierce! Wizards aren't cute! >·<

 

Yoongi:

Sure sure chim. "Fierce wizard" we should all fear you. 

 

Taehyung: 

What you should all fear is ME! With my wings  of a dragon and claws of a dinosaur.

 

Hoseok: 

what are you anyway?

 

Jungkook: 

Don't question the alien. You won't understand 

 

Yoongi:

Damn straight.

 

Taehyung: 

IM A SCARY DINOSAUR WITH THE WINGS OF A DRAGON AND THE TAIL OF A FISH ! That way I can dominate sea,land, and air. NOTHING G CAN STOP ME AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

Namjoon:

No world domination tae tae. 

 

Jimin:

What? That's not a real costume.

 

Taehyung: 

Yes it is!

 

Jin:

Guys let Taehyung explore his creative mindset okay. On Halloween, anything is a costume. No one judges.

 

Jungkook: 

Unless you're already alien from the start. 

 

Hoseok:

XD omg

 

Yoongi:

XD

 

Namjoon: 

XD don't be mean guys

 

Jimin: 

Okay. 

 

Taehyung:

:(

 

Jin:

Aye c'mon tae donut be sad

 

Jungkook:

I always call you alien.

 

Jimin: 

Maybe he is just extra touchy today

 

Namjoon: 

Its because he has been working so hard on this costume since the summer.

 

Yoongi:

You made it yourself? 

 

Taehyung:

Of course I made it myself. No one sells this awesome costume anywhere.

 

Hoseok:

Good job tae.

 

Jin: 

Anyway, yoongi you got your costume?

 

Yoongi:

Yas! The original love of my life, KUMMAMON <3 

 

Namjoon:

IM gonna slay in my Ryan costume.

 

Jin:

OMO Mario walking alongside Ryan and KUMMAMON omg so cute!!!!

 

Hoseok:

This is gonna be great. 

 

Jungkook:

Hyung can you help me with my iron man costume? 

 

Yoongi:

Sure

 

Hoseok:

Okay

 

Jimin:

Yea

 

Tae:

Okay

 

Namjoon:

Yes I can

 

Jin:

Okay.

 

Jungkook:

...

Um

...

Sorry. I meant chim Hyung

 

Hoseok:

WE CAN HELP YOU TOO YOU KNOW

 

Taehyung: 

You can't just say Hyung outta nowhere. 

 

Yoongi : 

Its okay Hobi you can help me.

 

Namjoon: 

Kookie you are the youngest Lol 

 

Jin:

Be specific 

 

Hoseok:

Okay Yoongi Hyung. We can just help each other. You can help me with my sunflower costume :) 

 

Yoongi:

Yas

 

Jungkook:

Sorry Hyungs

 

Jin:

You good

 

Namjoon:

:)

 

Jimin:

I will help you. 

 

The boys went throughout the day making sure all preparations for the next day were flawless. They planned on eating dinner together then going out for some good old trick or treating. They didn't care that they were old. Because of the costumes people would not be able to recognize them... So they could hide in plain sight. The staff wanted them to dance to one of their songs while I. Their costumes so that they could make a bangtan bomb for the fans. They were gonna fit that in today so that they could have time to upload it. When it was time to make the video, they all got in their costume and prepared in the dance room. 

 

"OMO YOU ALL LOOK SO CUTE OMG" Jin said.

"Look at my wizard! Isn't it cool!?" Jimin said. 

Yoongi walked over to Jimin and took the wand from behind. 

"A smol wand. For smol hands."

Jimin turned and took the wand back.

"Hyung~ don't make fun of me~"

Yoongi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. 

"Cute."

Jimin pouted and looked down at his wizard costume. What was so cute about it? He wanted to be not cute for once. Maybe it was his sleeves. The costume fit him a tad bit too big, so the robe came over his fingers, barely making them visible. And because he wasn't all that tall, only the tops of his feet were showing. The whole thing was baggy on him but he figured wizards didn't wear tight clothing. He Even wore makeup around his eyes and wore contacts to make the whole costume look a bit more intimidating. What did he have to do to not be cute?

Jungkook walked over to him and poked him in the cheek.

"I think you look cool, Hyung."

Jimin smiled," really? Thanks!"

Jungkook smiled and turned his face to get a better look at Jimin's eyes.

"Hyung! Those contacts are awesome!" 

Jimin tried not to blush at the intense stare and closeness of Jungkook and thanked him. 

On the other side, Yoongi was helping hoseok with the petal head piece. 

" ahaha you look so cute!" Yoongi said while pinching the petals. Hoseok smiled brightly at him and wiggled his shoulders to show his excitement. Who was hoseok if he wasent silly?

Taehyung sneaked up behind Jin and yelled,"RAAAAAWWRR!"

Jin almost had a heart attack right then and there. The rest of the members laughed at how easily Jin was scared. You could be sitting right next to him and yell in his ear and he would scream. The members only scared him in moderation though, because if they did it all the time, there would be hell to pay. Angry eomma was not something they liked facing. 

 

"C'mon Mario lets get in position Namjoon said.

Once they were ready, the music started and they danced away, making sure to be as silly as possible. At some point in the choreography, everyone had tripped over each other at least once. It was silly and carefree and fun. They were sure ARMy  were gonna love it. After they got cooled down, the members all went out to eat. It was chilly outside, so the costumes kept the members warm. They walked around until they came to a small restaurant. They sat down and ate joyfully, and talked about their plans for the night. The members decided it would be best to go trick or treating for a bit then stop by the top of the park bridge before going back home. 

After finishing their food and being called adorable at least 20 times by both customers and employeboththe members left and started their trick or treat journey. 

 

"Hey guys lets start over here and go all the way around. We will end up at the bottom of the stairs and make our way up to the bridge," Namjoon said.

"Okay Ryan." Yoongi said.

The members walked around the street, knocking on doors and smiling brightly as thebowners gave them candy. Some asked if they were too old...but quickly forgave them because they were all so cute. It was hard for anyone to deny them candy. 

The members were enjoying this. They were able to walk around without anyone chasing after them and without anyone noticing. Right now, they were just dudes in a costume enjoying Halloween. It was nice to just watch other peoples costumes and get candy. Who doesn't like candy? 

A small child walked up to Namjoon and pulled on the tail on his Ryan costume.

"Mama look, lion!" 

Namjoon turned in surprise and smiled down at the little girl. He squatted down and lightly touched her cheek with the paws he was wearing.

"Do you like lions?"

The little girl giggled and nodded.

"What are you dressed as?" Namjoon asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"A tiger." she said smiling.

"Woahhh does that mean we have to fight now?" 

The little girl smiled and reached out to pinch his nose gently. 

he rest of the members giggled at the interaction while Jin snapped a picture because this was so. Dang. Cute.

"Nooooo~ we can be best friends!"

Namjoon gave the widest dimply smile ever.

Just then, the mother walked over and apologized for her daughter bothering them. As he handed her over, he said it was no problem. Children are blessings. Before they left he turned to the little girl and said,"hey best friend lets play together one day okay?"

The little girl smiled and nodded.

"Promise?" she asked as she held up her pinky.

"Promise." Namjoon replied as he put one paw in her hand. This made everyone watching laugh because the paw was clearly too big for her tiny hand. So she shook it instead. They waved goodbye and continued on their way.

 

Taehyung seemed to get happier every time he got a piece of candy, and hoseok joined in on the happiness. The members rolled their eyes at them, but couldn't help but laugh. When they had made it around the block, they decided they had enough candy and made their way to the top of the bridge. Jimin had to pick up part of his robe so he wouldn't trip over it on the way up the stairs.

 

"chim, you look like Cinderella." hoseok said.

 

"Jungkook can be your prince charming." Taehyung said smiling.

 

The rest of the members laughed. They were almost at the top when Yoongi missed a step and almost fell to the floor if it weren't for hoseok and the railing.  His kummamon costume was not built for climbing g stairs. He didn't think it was going to be such a hassle. 

"You okay Hyung?" hoseok asked.

"Yes I'm good. Thanks."

"Be careful Hyung. It's a long way down."

"Yea."

Hoseok was you scared Yoongi was gonna tip back so instead he held onto Yoongi's arm and led him all the way to the top. 

When the members had finally managed to get up to the location they wanted, they were exhausted. But once they gathered at the edge of the hill, they stared in awe as they looked over the view of the city. All their exhaustion somehow forgotten in the back of their minds. those who had masks on took them off to see this spectacular view. You could see almost anything! The beautiful night lights lit up the mountain they were on and it made for some pretty aesthetic pictures. Jin made sure to take pictures of each and every one of the members, as well as a  few selfies and some all together.  

It was nice to be able to relax and be in complete bliss with the rest of the members. 

"It looks so nice." Taehyung said.

"That's the most normal thing I've heard you say all night." Jimin said.

The rest of the members giggled. 

"But it is nice though. " Jin said.

"Yea."

A silent iron man walked up next to Jimin where he was leaning on the railing, admiring the beauty of the night sky.

"Hyung, I really liked today."

Jimin smiled up at him and said ,"awe kookie, so did I."

Jungkook smiled and said, "Hyung, let’s take a selca."

Jimin nodded his head and leaned into Jungkook and smiled as the camera flashed. 

 

"Junkookie~ doesn't this have a romantic feel, with the atmosphere and everything?" Jimin said while nudging Jungkook with his elbow.

Jungkook smiled and made a circle with his fingers around the chest piece. 

"I can give you my heart." Jungkook said as he pretend dislodged the chest piece and handed it to Jimin.

Jimin laughed and took it.

"Why are you like this? Ahaha"

Jungkook poked his cheek. He loved Jimin's laugh . it was like music to his ears. He was happy they were able to see such a beautiful sight together. 

Namjoon and Jin sat on a nearby bench, Jin leaning on Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon smiled his dimply smile at the other kids. 

"It’s a good thing we did this today." Namjoon said.

"You’re right, it is refreshing. " 

"There's a nice breeze too. "

"Hopefully you don't get sick again. You get sick way too easily."

"Oh yea? Well that's why I have you to cook me soup and nature me back to health."

Jin hit Namjoon on the chest.

"What? Ahaha."

Namjoon reached up and placed his paw on jin's entire face, laughing as Jin moved away and grabbed the hem of his Ryan costume.

 

"Namjoon is biding scolded again."

Hoseok said.

"He's a dork" 

"Says the one in a kummamon costume."

"You are literally dressed as a FLOWER."

 

"Ahahahahaha!" 

Hoseok was actually the biggest Dork Yoongi knew. He was so silly and at times deep in thought. He was also the life of the party as well as the mood changer. He was so many things at once but it was what made Hoseok, Hoseok. 

"Ah Hyung, but you look really cute."

Yoongi knew this, of course. Kummamon was love. Kummamon was life. 

"Why did you even want to be a flower though?" 

Hoseok smiled at him as he toyed with the kummamon head piece. "Because I knew being something silly would make people laugh. It worked."

Hoseok was the sun.

Yoongi covered his face in cringe and hoseok laughed as he wrapped his arm around Yoongi's shoulders. 

 

"Guys come here! Look at this!" Taehyung yelled .

 

The members gathered at where he was  standing and looked over at the edge of the cement. There was a flat grassy area that hosted two trees and a few flowers. It was like a miniature meadow. The members watched as Taehyung threw a stick over the grass and fireflies flew up and lit up. 

"Woahhh...daebak" they all said in unison. 

 

"Fireflies!" Taehyung smiled.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! " Jimin said. 

  
The members joined in with the act of throwing soft things like leaves that wouldn't hurt the fireflies. The fireflies let their light glow brightly and lit up the dark sky around them. Jin asked them to turn around to take a group selca with the fireflies. It was a night that ended with laughter and peacefulness. It was something they would hold with them forever as a beautiful bangtan memory. 

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was to your liking! lol. also can i just say: i am so freaking proud of bangtan for winning. they are killing the game right now. i hope they get all the love they deserve. I jam to them everyday.  
> lol :)


	11. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> members find out about jikook kiss ~<3

Jungkook: 

JIMIN hyung.......

 

JIMIN:

yes? 

 

Jungkook:

can you come here please?

 

Jimin: 

why?

 

Jungkook: 

um.. Just please

 

Jimin: 

to your room?

 

Jungkook: 

yea.

 

JIMIN:

do you need help with dressing?

 

Jungkook: 

um... 

 

JIMIN: 

aweeee i’ll come help you baby kookie! \\(^v^)/

 

Jungkook: 

shut up

 

The boys were getting ready to go to a group dinner. Usually they wouldn't mind what they wear, each member comfortable in casual clothes, but this time, they were going somewhere fancy. So they all had to dress semi formal. Jungkook always had stylist noona tie his tie, but she wasn't there. And as embarrassing as it was, he didn't know how to tie one. He didn't want to ask hoseok because Jungkook knew he would laugh at him. JIMIN was the only one who most likely wouldn't laugh at him, because he didn't judge. Also it was an excuse to have JIMIN close to him; He didn't mind that part. 

JIMIN walked in the room and smiled when he saw Jungkook looking a bit frustrated at his tie in the mirror. 

"Here let me help you with that."

Jungkook turned to face JIMIN and watched his eyes as JIMIN’s smol fingers reached around his neck and gracefully glided over his tie, weaving it in and out in a slow and steady movement.  Jungkook would have JIMIN teach him later. 

"Thank you."

JIMIN smiles brightly at him,"you're welcome kookie".

Jungkook grazed his eyes over his face and couldn't help stopping a bit at JIMIN lips.

"You know," JIMIN said while grabbing Jungkook's tie,"if you keep looking at me like that, I’m gonna have to kiss you."

Jungkook felt the heat rising to his cheeks, and he was white enough for it to show. 

"Hyung don't do it. Hobi hyung might come back any second."

"Not if you waste time talking."

"But hyung-"

JIMIN cut him off by pulling him down by his tie and  making their lips meet.

Jungkook closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around JIMIN’s waist. JIMIN smiled against his lips and pulled away slowly. "Cutie."

Jungkook loved JIMIN’s lips. They were soft and plump and they felt so good against his. He knew once they started, he found it difficult to stop. He leaned in again, kissing JIMIN once more, bringing him closer. Slowly pushing them back, Jungkook never let go of their lips until he had JIMIN against the wall. 

"Mm kookie.." JIMIN breathed out.

"You are dangerous, JIMIN hyung." 

Just then, hoseok was walking past the hallway to get his shirt from his and Jungkook's room. He was about to open the door when he heard an all too familiar giggle. He looked through the small crack in the door and almost screamed when he saw JIMIN against a wall, placing a hand on Jungkook's cheek, and leaning up to meet their lips. Hoseok jumped back from the door as quiet as possible and ran as fast as he could with wide eyes to Jin and Namjoon's room at the end of the hall. 

Jin was helping Namjoon with his tie when he jumped at the sudden burst open door. Hoseok slammed it shut and leaned against it, suddenly out of breath from shock. 

"Hobi what the heck ?" Jin said.

"YOU GUYS I JUST SAW SOMETHING UNHOLY," hoseok said.

"What?" Namjoon asked.

"I WAS SEEING SOMETHING BUT I'M NOT SURE I SAW IT BUT I'M PRETTY SURE ITS REAL. AM I DREAMING?!"

"No, this isn't a dream."

Jin walked over to hoseok and guided him by his arm to sit on the edge of the bed. Namjoon joined them on the other side and said,"what happened?" 

With wide eyes, Hoseok looked up at them and clasped his heart. 

"I don't even know how to react right now."

"Whats wrong?"

"I-I think...I just saw...."

"Saw what?"

".......kiss...." he whispered.

"Speak up mehn!"

"JIKOOK. IS. REAL."

Jin laughed and patted his back. We know. This ship will not sink. We all go through painful situations because of those two ."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

Namjoon looked at him in confusion. 

"YOU GUYS I SAW IT. I SAW A JIKOOK KISS!!! A REAL JIKOOK KISS."

At first there was silence.. Then a long elongated sound of two loud gasps. 

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jin stood up.

"IS THIS FOR REAL!" Namjoon said.

 

"Yes!!!! I was walking back to go get my tie but then I saw CHIM pinned against the wall by kookie! I thought it was a fight at first but then his hand came up to kookies cheek and THERE WAS VIOLATION OF LIPS!!!" 

"Oh my-…….. GOD IS REAL! OMG THIS IS HUGE!" jin said while pacing back and forth ruffling his hair.

Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut and fist pumped the air. Hoseok threw his whole body back onto the bed and had a seizure full of emotion.  There was nothing that could have possibly been better at this moment. They had all been anticipating and waiting so bad for these two to finally be together and just out of the blue......here they were...sucking face. How DARE they not announce it to the members. How long have they been doing this?!?!?!?!?!?

"Guys we gotta text the rest."

 

_ Hoseok started a chat with Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung, and Yoongi. _

 

Hoseok: 

FAM IM SHOOK ASF OMG WTF IS BREATH WHAT IS LIFE

 

Taehyung: 

Lol what happened 

 

Yoongi: 

What's going on

 

Seokjin: 

YO

 

Namjoon: 

omg

 

Hoseok:

YALL FINNA DIE OMG

 

Taehyung: 

what the heck tell us already.

 

Hoseok: 

JIKOOK IS REAL

 

YOONGI:

We know . we all wish it were true.

 

Taehyung: 

For real

 

Hoseok:

FAM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND 

I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!!!

 

Seokjin:

ITS TRUE!

 

Namjoon:

He came in all out of breath. To our room. 

 

Yoongi:

What wait wait wait pause. Rewind. What did you say?

 

Taehyung:

ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? :O

 

Hoseok:

Yes!!!!!! I saw them kis! I saw their lips meet and they liked it and omg i don’t know what to do!!!!????

 

Yoongi:

Oh my genius

 

Namjoon:

Daebak

 

Seokjin:

What should we do? Should we tell them we know? Calebreate? I can make food.

 

Taehyung:

OMG ITS REAL OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 

Yoongi:

No let’s not tell them we know. They might get awkward. I mean im pretty sure they want to keep it a secret. So we have to pretend we don’t know.

 

Seokjin:

Do you think they’ll ever yell us?

 

Namjoon:

I doubt it. You guys always tease them so i dont think they will say anything. They might say something to seokjin…..

 

Taehyung:

But its so cute even though now i have to be more protective of chim because kookie is rude sometimes.

 

Hoseok:

I dont know. Its hard for me to not act like i know. Im gonna be too excited around them.

 

Yoongi:

I wanna see how far this goes before they tell us.

 

Seokjin:

Well if they do tell me, ill let yall know

 

Namjoon:

Dont even make the slightest indication that they know ok?

 

Seokjin: 

Ok

 

Hoseok:

Alright.

 

Yoongi:

That goes for you, tae.

 

Taehyung:

Guys! I know!

 

Namjoon:

Go team!

 

Yoongi:

*cringe*

 

Seokjin:

Anyway hurry up guys we’re gonna be late for the dinner.

  
  


The boys all got together outside in the living room waiting for each member so that they could all leave together. Jungkook and jimin were sitting next to each other on the couch, jimin fixing strands of jungkook’s hair. Once everyone was in the car, they headed over to the restaurant they reserved spots for. It was in a separate room, because too many fans would catch the attention, and they didn’t want the restaurant to get hectic.

Once they got there, the members made it so that Jimin and Jungkook would sit next to each other. They were all anticipating their interaction especially now that they knew it was canon.

 

“Yoongi, did you want to sit next to the window? I know you like that spot.” jimin said.

“No don’t worry about it, you can sit there.” yoongi said. 

“Are you sure? I can move.”

“No, i’m already sitting here, look.” yoongi said as he sat next to hoseok, who was smiling, knowing what yoongi was trying to do.

“Okay.”

 

Throughout the dinner, the boys observed the way jimin and jungkook fed each other, laughed at each other’s jokes, and smiled.

Taehyung leaned over to seokjin and whispered,”they are like boyfriends, right?”

Seokjin almost choked on his food. He wasn’t ready.

 

“Seokjin you ok?” namjoon said as he patted jin’s back.

Seokjin caught his breath and started laughing. 

“Yea im fine. Taehyung just said something funny.”

 

Hoseok was trying to reach over to get a piece of meat, but before he could, Yoongi placed one in his plate. Hoseok smiled at him. Yoongi never said anything, but he was the type to care silently. He never asked if anyone needed anything. He just did things when people needed him too, without them telling him they needed it. Somehow, yoongi just knew. Yoongi was a softie at heart, and hoseok adored that about him. He made sure to give yoongi a bright smile to show his gratitude.

 

"Jungkookie move outta the way am tryna get this napkin." jimin said as he struggled to reach for a napkin. Jungkook was blocking his path on purpose just for the heck of it.

He was smiling and shaking his head. Jimin laughed and then tried to wipe his hands on Jungkook face, who grabbed both wrists and held them away but close enough to be face to face with jimin.

 

"Only youuuuuuuuuuu~" taehyung began to sing and Seokjin elbowed him.  

 

The rest of the members laughed. Jikook was life. 

 

When they were done eating, the boys were walking home through a less busy route to avoid fans. They passed by a small toy store and Jungkook ran in. Taehyung ran after him while the rest of the members looked at each other in a confused state. 

"C'mon children we don't have time for this." yoongi yelled after them.

 

After a few minutes, Jungkook came out with a bag in one hand and Taehyung's arm in the other.

"Buy me one toooooooooo!" he protested.

Jungkook simply dragged him back to the group and started walking home. He turned to motion the members to hurry up. As if they were the ones who were taking forever. Taehyung simply pouted next to Jungkook and jimin threw an arm over him. 

 

"What did you even buy?" jimin asked.

"Ill show you when we get home."

 

"Just show me now."

"No."

Jimin was about to go attack Jungkook when taehyung held onto him. 

"Youre luckyyyyyyyyy"

Jimin looked at him in disbelief. "What do you even mean?"

"Jungkook does everything for you." taehyung said through a pout.

"What?! No he doesn't. Have you  seen the way he treats me? Hes a bully. And Hes the maknae!"

Jungkook smirked from white he was walking and taehyung continued to pout.

"Are you sure? Coz actually Ive seen-" taehyung was cut off by Jin pulling him back from jimins arm. 

"Taehyung come here stop being a whiner."

Yoongi flicked his forehead as soon as jimin turned to catch up with Jungkook.

"What the heck are you doing mehn!" hoseok whisper screamed.

"Jungkook always gets stuff for chim."

"That's because THEY SUCK FACE!" namjoon whispered.

Yoongi and Seokjin weren't ready and immediately they had to cover their mouths so they didn't burst out laughing.

 

When the boys got home, they all went to their rooms and jungkook pulled jimin into his.

"What?" jimin said.

"I got something for you."

Jungkook pulled out the bag he had and handed it to jimin. A smile crept on jimins face as he pulled out what was inside. He lit up completely when he saw what it was. It was a fluffy teddybear with a cute blue ribbon around its neck. Jimin wanted a teddy bear because it got really cold at night and he needed something to hold onto even with all the blankets. Jimin hugged it and was relieved at the fuzziness of the bear's fur. 

"Thanks kookie!"

"I know you wanted one. I even got it with insurance."

Jimin looked up at him and laughed,"what? Insurance?"

Jungkook smirked. 

"Well, if something should happen to the bear, there's a replacement. "

"What replacement? Are you serious?"

"Me."

At that jimin was taken aback and laughed. 

"Woaaaaaa kookie.... I see you."

Jungkook laughed and made sure their door was closed before he brought jimin into his chest by his hips. 

"Why can't you just keep me warm now?"

Jimin blushed but leaned into his neck, wrapping his arms around jungkook's neck still holding the bear. "I can warm those lips up right now."

Jungkook smiled and leaned into jimin's lips, enjoying the soft, plump feeling. His stomach filled with butterflies and loved the way jimin smiled against his lips. Once they separated, jimin poked jungkook's cheek, took the bear and left the room. Hoseok and taehyung watched him from the couch.

"Hey what a cute bear."

"Yea, Kookie gave it to me, ist it cute!? Look feel.” jimin said as he handed the bear over to hoseok, who pressed it against his face.

“Ahhhhhhh it really is soft. Damn its nice.”

Taehyung snatched it away from hoseok and gave it a squeeze. “I want one too!!!!! Why didn’t Jungkookie give one to me!?!?!?!? It’s not fair.! I’m gonna keep this!”

“Tae tae give it back!” jimin said as he chased taehyung around the living room.

 

Seokjin:

Why are you guys so loud!?!?!?!? Wtf?

 

Namjoon:

I’m trying to live in a quiet environment….

 

Yoongi:

I agree with namjoon

 

Hoseok:

Tae is messing with chims bear

 

Jungkook:

They better not mess it up. I bought it for chim.

Seokjin:

<3 cute.

 

Yoongi:

Ahhh i see now.

 

Namjoon:

Just tell them to quiet down please.

 

Hoseok:

They won’t listen to me… plus it’s fun to watch them chase each other. 

 

Seokjin:

No one tells you anything when you sing horribly when you use earphones, namjoon.

 

Yoongi:

It’s true!

 

Hoseok:

Namjoon please quiet down when you use earphones. You are rap monster, not vocal monster.

 

Jungkook:

You are supposed to rap for life.

 

Namjoon:

How did this suddenly become about me?

 

Yoongi:

XD

 

“It’s not fair! I wanted one too!” taehyung exclaimed. 

“He bought it for me! You should just get one yourself!” Jimin responded.

“Hey guys be quiet. The noise is so loud.” hoseok said.

“He only buys you things!”

“What do you want me to do? It’s not my fault!”

Hoseok stood up and grabbed Taehyung’s arm.

“It’s only because you two ki-” he was aggressively cut off by a hand placed over his mouth.

“Ya! Tae, just give the bear back.” hoseok said as he held taehyung.

Jimin was about to ask what that was all about, but instead he took the opportunity to snatch it out of Taehyung’s hand. After he walked away, hoseok let go of tae and looked at him. 

“Hey mehn wtf. You can’t just blurt out shit like that. They’re not supposed to know we know about them!!!!” 

“Ah...you’re right. I forgot.”

“If you want a bear so badly, hyung will buy you one.”

Taehyung smiled brightly and shook Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok just rolled his eyes.

 

After jimin had retrieved the bear from tae, he went into his room and placed it right next to his pillow, smiling at himself.  _ Jungkook is so cute. :D _

 

Once it was nightfall, the boys all got in their respective beds to sleep. Jimin made sure to cuddle closely with the bear that was gifted to him. The wee hours of dawn hit, and the cold came in like a wrecking ball. Jimin shook under the blankets, and tried to find warmth. He could not understand how hoseok slept so soundly in this cold. Jimin reached for his phone and texted Jungkook.

 

Jimin:

Hey kookie?

Are you asleep?

It’s really cold. The bear helped a little but…

 

Jungkook:

:)

 

Jimin smiled and took himself wrapped like a burrito in the blankets over to Jungkook and Taehyung’s room. He opened the door slowly and smiled when Jungkook scooted over as an invitation. Jimin was lucky tae was a heavy sleeper.

He threw the blankets he had on him over the ones jungkook already had on, and slid under all of them. He scooted closer to jungkook, who turned to face him and wrapped an arm around him.  Jimin was immediately warmer. Jungkook’s body heat was really no joke. This must be the youth.

 

“Hyung why are you so cold?” Jungkook said softly.

“I don’t know. My Bed is right next to the window. Even if it’s closed it gets really cold.”

“Don’t worry, I will warm you up.”

Jungkook held jimin closer to his chest, and jimin smiled against him. 

“Thank you kookie.”

Jungkook placed a soft kiss on jimin’s head and jimin was washed over with warmth. He didn’t know why jungkook was so warm. He just knew this was the place he wanted to be most.

 

The next morning, taehyung almost squealed at the sight before him. 

 

Taehyung:

GUYS!!!!!! This is so cute save it to your phones right now.!

-Multimedia message-

 

Seokjin:

AHHHHHHHHH~ ! *DOWNLOADED* *SAVED* *FAVORITED* 

 

Yoongi:

#Goals

 

Namjoon:

Damn son

 

Hoseok:

I didn’t even notice him leave.

 

Taehyung:

Do you think they are dating?

 

Seokjin:

I have no idea. Maybe they are not ready to say it to one another yet.

 

Namjoon:

But they’re sucking face. Im sure they both know each other’s feelings.

 

Yoongi:

I guess we won’t know for sure.

 

Hoseok:

They sure do act like it though.

 

Taehyung:

They might as well date.

 

Seokjin:

Give it time.

 

Namjoon:

Yea.

 

Hoseok:

They probably won’t ever tell us huh.

 

Yoongi:

It takes time to tell someone you want to be with them.

 

Taehyung:

You would know, yoongi hyung.

 

Yoongi:

Taehyung don’t go there

 

Hoseok:

What do you mean.?

 

Yoongi:

Nothing.

 

Seokjin:

I think they will tell us eventually. We are their family.

 

Namjoon:

It’s true. We have to support them no matter what.

 

The boys didn’t know when Jikook would come out to them, but they knew they were going to cheer and scream in support when it did happen.

 

#BangtanForever <3

 

-END-


	12. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook had never fought anyone. He was a peaceful person, fairly shy, obedient in high school, and kept mostly to his own company. He never had a reason to get into a scuffle with anyone. He never thought he would have to use his fists for anything other than fist bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! YA'LL AREN'T READY. This was requested a while ago.....i just put it off coz i didn't know how to write it, but its here! THANK YOU SO MUCH @HOUSE_STARK FOR LITERALLY HELPING WITH THE SCENE! i can't write action to save my life, so y'all be grateful to this wonderful person for delivering the best angsty/action scene for this story. also she has a lot of different stories if you're about that angst life. (theres also other themes like smut and stuff lmao) go check her out! she's a better writer than i am TRUST.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Stark/pseuds/House_Stark

Jungkook had never fought anyone. He was a peaceful person, fairly shy, obedient in high school, and kept mostly to his own company. He never had a reason to get into a scuffle with anyone. He never thought he would have to use his fists for anything other than fist bumps.

 

\--

 

Jimin and Jungkook were sitting on the couch together, watching an Avenger’s movie. They had decided to watch one together and Jimin had let Jungkook choose the movie. Of course he was trash for Iron Man, so it took a bit of convincing on Jimin’s part to not watch Iron Man 3 for the billionth time. The movie was almost over but Jimin had been craving dessert for the past week. Every time he wanted to go, someone was always busy.

“Kookie~” Jimin whined.

“What, hyung?”

“Can we go get ice cream after this, please?”

“Hyung, it’s late. Plus it’s cold outside.”

Jimin snuggled into Jungkook’s shoulder, slightly tugging on his sweater.

“Kookieeeeeeeeeee~”

Jungkook sighed, “Hyung, I’m not in the mood to go anywhere. Can’t you just ask Taehyung hyung or Hobi hyung? I bet they’d love to go with you.”

Jimin let go of him and sat up. He scowled at Jungkook as he grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him softly on the head. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt him, but enough to show his annoyance.

“Whatever, nochu. I don’t need you. It’s not like I wanted to have some nice quality ice cream sharing time with you anyway.” Jimin said as he stood up from the couch. Jungkook rolled his eyes as Jimin walked over to the kitchen counter to grab his keys.

“You really should take someone with you. It’s late and it’s cold. The buddy system, remember?” Jungkook said as Jimin was putting on his shoes by the front door.

“You were my buddy system. But whatever, I’m leaving.” Jimin said as he closed the door behind him.

He wanted ice cream now, and no one was going to stop him. He asked plenty of people throughout the week, but he had to take matter into his own hands.

Jungkook sighed from where he was on the couch and said,” the movie will be over in 15 minutes. I’ll just catch up to him then.”

Jimin zipped up his fuzzy jacket and put on his mask and beanie. The night was colder than previously anticipated, but he was already on his way. Turning back now would just get him teased by that coconut head ass on the couch. Jimin plugged in his earphones to his phone and put them in his ears. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, as he was listening to his favorite jams.  He didn’t notice the rabbit cross behind him, he didn’t notice the flickering light post in the distance, and he didn’t notice the 5 men who were watching him from a nearby alley. Bangtan’s dorm wasn’t located in a dangerous neighborhood, but walking alone at night, not paying attention to your surroundings made you a definite target no matter where you were.  Jimin was especially vulnerable, since the last thing he was expecting was the 5 men walking up behind to grab him. A hand came up over his mask, pulling him back, placing a strong grip on his arm, and holding his shoulders in place. Jimin jumped at the sudden contact, turning to see who was grabbing at him. He didn’t know what was going on until another pair of hands grabbed at his wrists. Jimin realized there were two men starting to drag him backwards. He immediately struggled against the hold on him, using the strength in his legs to ground himself and try to wiggle away. When he found he was unable to get away, he leaned foreword and with a grunt, elbowed whoever was grabbing him from behind. When he hit something, he was able to turn around and deal with the other pair of hands grabbing at his left arm.

“Hey! Let me go!” Jimin yelled.

He lifted his leg and tried kicking at the man’s shins.

“Hurry, grab him!” an unfamiliar voice ordered.

Jimin saw two more men coming out from the dark, rushing towards them. They were in all black, and had masks and hoods on, so he couldn’t see their faces. Panic set in and Jimin pulled away as fast and hard as he could. The grip on his arms was released and he immediately turned to run away, but something grabbed hold of his jacket hood, ripping out his earphones and causing him to jerk backwards. Jimin rushed to unzip his jacket as fast as he could before the rest of the men got to them. But he was not fast enough, as one of the men grabbed at his arm again, and Jimin used all the force in his person to elbow and knee whoever was behind him. With the other free hand, he finally unzipped his jacket while the other man grunted. As if a gunshot for a race had gone off, Jimin ran with all the willpower he had within him. He was able to quickly reach for his phone in his pocket and tried his best to dial the police while running at full speed. He was a fast runner, but the men were hot on his heels.

“Hurry! Before he gets away!” a man said.

Jimin didn’t notice the slight step on the dark sidewalk, tripping and falling hard to the floor, smashing his phone because of the impact, and skidding his hands on the gravel. He let out a pained groan as he suddenly felt immense pain coming from his ankle. The men grabbed Jimin and lifted him off the floor, once again putting him in their hold. Jimin then became hyper aware, looking at everything and anything, attempting to yell as loud as he could through the rough hand over his mask. He looked around for anyone who could possibly help, but saw that no one was around to hear him. Why would they be? It was cold, dark, and late at night. Maybe getting ice cream wasn’t such a good idea.

 

Meanwhile at the dorm Jungkook had just finished the movie and was texting the other members to see if they wanted anything.

 

Jungkook:

Hey guys, i'm going out to get some ice cream. U want anything?

 

Taehyung:

Wait, I want to go with you.

 

Hoseok:

Chips!

 

Namjoon:

Nah. Thanks tho.

 

Seokjin:

Wait, you’re going on your own? At this hour?

 

Yoongi:

No thanks. It’s too cold fo dat

 

Jungkook:

No eomma. I’m going with mochi. Actually, he left like 15 minutes ago, but I’m going to catch up with him.

 

Seokjin:

WHAT?! YOU LET HIM GO ALONE?

 

Jungkook:

He wouldn’t wait for me.

 

Namjoon:

It’s late. If he walked there, he should be at the store by now. It's only 17 minutes away if you don’t stop for anything. 10 if you run all the way there.

 

Seokjin:

JEON JUNGKOOK, YOU GO AFTER MY SMOL CHIM RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TAKE NAMJOON WITH ME.

 

Hoseok:

Poor chim, all alone.

 

Yoongi:

Hey be careful out there, I’ve been hearing on the news that recently there have been muggers in the area.

 

Taehyung:

I’m coming with you.

 

Jungkook:

I’m going I’m going! Tae hurry up. And Yoongi, I’ll keep a look out. But don’t scare eomma more than needed.

 

The boys got ready to leave and walked into the street, looking for any signs of Jimin.

“Text Jimin, maybe he got to the store already.” Jungkook said.

Taehyung pulled out his phone and called Jimin, hoping he was ok. Jungkook looked around as they started walking and shivered a bit. It was cold tonight. Was Jimin wearing enough layers? Why did he want ice cream at a time like this? He would never understand Jimin’s reasoning. When Jimin didn’t answer after about 5 minutes of searching, worry set in.

“Try calling him.” Jungkook said.

Both boys froze when they heard a faint ringtone in the distance. Jungkook and Tae ran towards the sound, finally spotting a phone on the ground. Jungkook bent down to pick it up, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the caller ID: “Tae Tae” through the shattered screen. This was Jimin’s phone. How did it end up here, in such a horrible state? Jimin wouldn’t just leave his phone here on the floor like this. He also noticed there was an unfinished phone call to the police.

“Is it his?” Taehyung said.

“Yeah.” Jungkook said as he shared a fearful stare with Taehyung.

“Should we call the police?” Taehyung said.

A million things started going through Jungkook’s head. Where was Jimin? What if he was taken somewhere? Who would have taken him? Was he being mugged? Where could they have taken him? What were they going to do to him?

“I- I don’t know. We don’t even know what’s happened to him.” Jungkook said wearily.

“But how else could his phone get this way?”

Jungkook looked back at the phone with the shattered screen.

“Ok. Call them just in case.”

Taehyung nodded and quickly dialed the police, making sure to tell them exactly where they were and that they think something bad might have happened to their friend. The police said they would send a patrol car over to check out the area. Taehyung took care of any of the questions the police had, Jungkook too out of it to answer any questions. They asked all the basic things such as; “Was there anyone else around? When was the last time you saw your friend? Is there any reason for anyone to want to hurt him? Why was he wondering about at this hour in the first place?”

Taehyung followed Jungkook with his eyes as he desperately searched for any other evidence of Jimin being there.

Back in a random, empty spot behind an abandoned building, Jimin was being held against a wall with a knife to his neck. Jimin scowled at the men surrounding him. They had stripped off his mask to reveal his face.

“You’re a tough one, aren’t you?” one of the men spat.

“Pretty good looking too.” Another stated.

“Cooperate and we promise to make this quick.”

“What do you want?” Jimin questioned through gritted teeth, pulling his chin up in attempts to put some space between his neck and the knife.

The one with the knife up to his throat smirked, putting more pressure on the knife, drawing a small amount of blood from Jimin’s neck. He winced, frantically looking around for signs of help. Seeing none, Jimin did the only thing he could think of. Saying a silent prayer, he brought up his knee quickly, hitting the guy right in the crotch. The other two were caught off guard, all three of them letting me go. Scrambling away from the three, he tried fighting off the two who were keeping watch but failed, the two overpowering him. As a last resort he opened his mouth, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“ _HELP!_ ”

Jungkook’s head turned to the sound of the cry, immediately running towards the sound. He ignored the calls of Taehyung and the police officers, his heart beating a million miles a minute, imagining the worst. God, did he wish he was wrong but you can’t always get what you wish for. Turning the corner, Jungkook was faced with his worst nightmare.

Behind an abandoned building, Jungkook could see five men surrounding what looked like a body on the floor. Running towards them he could see a red scarf on the floor, more over the red scarf that belonged to Jimin. His whole body filling with rage he picked up his pace, seeing red as he tackled the man who was repeatedly kicking Jimin to the ground. Jungkook blocked everything out as he grabbed at the man’s collar, lifting him up slightly to punch him square in the face. He thought of nothing else as he punched the man over, and over, and over again, letting out all the anxiety, frustration and anger he had over the fact that this happened to Jimin.

‘If only I was with him. If only I had gone with him to the store. If only I had stopped him from going out so late. Why did I let him leave? Why didn’t I do anything?,’ Jungkook thought as hot tears ran down his face, the man’s blood mixing with his own on his fist as his knuckles split open.

Jungkook struggled against Taehyung who pulled him off of the man, yelling at him to stop. Pushing Taehyung away he wavered on his own to feet, falling to his knees as he took in Jimin’s bloodied form. A sob escaped his mouth as he reached out a trembling hand, his fingers grazing over Jimin’s orange but now tinged red with his blood hair. Gently grabbing Jimin’s face in his hands, Jungkook looked over his face properly. More tears seemed to flow as he saw his busted lip, the small cut on his neck, a black eye that was forming, blood flowing out of his nose and the most worrisome injury being the one by his temple. Blood soaked the hair that covered that part of Jimin’s hair, Jungkook completely breaking down at the sight. Desperately he shook Jimin’s seemingly lifeless body, wanting to see his dark brown eyes to reassure himself that Jimin was in fact alive and he had just lost one of the most important people in his life.

Jungkook jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking up to see Namjoon, his face pale as his eyes roamed over Jimin’s body. He caught a glimpse of the others, seeing how they fought back tears or gave up on fighting and let the tears flow freely. The thought that Taehyung must’ve called them flashed briefly in his head before he looked back down at Jimin who was being put on a stretcher. Namjoon crouched down in front of him, placing a hand gently on his shoulders.

“Hyung...this--this is all my fault.” Jungkook cried out softly, his shoulders shaking as the tears kept falling.

“Jungkook listen to me, this is not your fault do you understand me? Don’t blame yourself for this.”

“Why didn’t I just go with him? If I had just been with him none of this would’ve happened,” Jungkook sobbed, reaching out to bunch up Namjoon’s shirt as he desperately needed something, anything to hold on to, “Why did I let him leave by himself, why?!”

He leaned forward, resting against Namjoon’s body as he let his sobbing take over. He watched over Namjoon’s shoulder as they put Jimin into the ambulance, Seokjin climbing in afterwards, not wanting Jimin to be taken alone. Jungkook couldn’t find the willpower to pull himself together, mentally and physically breaking down as he watched the ambulance drive away.

 

\--

 

There was an uncomfortable air and an eerie silence throughout the dorm. Jungkook was laying on the couch, eyes puffy and red from crying, dried tears staining his cheeks. He was laying on his side, tightly gripping the pillow until his knuckles turned white. He ignored the pain that washed over him as he clenched his fists. He had really done in that one man. Jimin was probably suffering a whole lot more right now.  He had wanted to go to the hospital but Namjoon decided against it, saying it was probably not a good idea. As much as Jungkook cried and insisted, Namjoon held high on his end and forcefully took the rest of the boys home. Once he got there, he told them to go to sleep and that he would tell them Jimin's situation once they got up.

Yoongi walked into the living-room with Taehyung not far behind, holding a first aid kit.

Yoongi wordlessly squatted by Jungkook and grabbed his wrist. Taehyung climbed into the space between Jungkook and the back of the couch, resting his nose in the crook of Jungkook's neck, wrapping an arm around his side. Jungkook was numb on the inside,  so he let everything happen. He didn't care about anything at the moment. Yoongi worked in silence as he carefully cleaned and disinfected Jungkook's cuts and bandaged his hand. Once he had finished, he looked at Taehyung and Jungkook,  and gently placed a reassuring squeeze on Jungkook's shoulder. Taehyung closed his eyes, trying not to picture Jimin's face as he was being taken away. Taehyung reached his arm up to work his way through the back of Jungkook's hair, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. Jungkook let himself be soothed by the gesture, trying to find sleep despite the agonizing pain in his heart.

 

Namjoon:

Where are you?

 

Seokjin:

I’m in the waiting room of the ER

 

Namjoon:

I’ll be right there.

 

Seokjin was leaning back in his seat, fiddling with his fingers anxiously. When Namjoon walked in the room, he stood up and found comfort in Namjoon’s arms.

"Why did this have to happen to Jimin? He just wanted ice cream."

Namjoon tried to soothe Seokjin by gently rubbing his back and said,"We didn't know this was going to happen. This is no one’s fault."

They sat down together on the seats in the waiting area.

"How is he?"

Seokjin wiped away a rogue tear from the corner of his eye and said,"I don’t know. They took him in there and I haven't heard from anyone yet."

"He will be fine. Jimin is a strong person. Trust me when I say he will be ok," Namjoon said.

"I hope you're right."

After about an hour of waiting, the doctor came out with a clipboard.

"Family/Guardians of Park Jimin?"

"Yes."

"He is stable now, only has minor injuries. Some rest and healing time should do him good. He did sprain his ankle, so not walking on it for about a week and a half should allow him to heal nicely."

"Thank god." Seokjin breathed out.

"What does he have exactly? " Namjoon asked.

"The men kicked him pretty hard, but they only left bruising. The laceration on his neck isn't deep and the black eye is not excessively swollen. The bruising looks bad but there has been no serious damage to his eye. His nose is not broken, he has small cuts on his palms from the scuffle. He did a good job at blocking the kicking at his head, so he has bruising on his arms. There was a bigger laceration in the temple area, but it is superficial. He fell unconscious from the shock, but his heart rate is normal, and after a bit of rest he should wake up soon. We do have him on pain medication for the time being."

Namjoon hugged Seokjin who was thanking the doctor profusely.

"When will we be able to see him?"

"When he wakes up. We will let you know."

As doctor walked away, relief flooded the hearts of Namjoon and Seokjin.  They were glad nothing bad had really happened to their precious Jimin.

Jimin woke up within the next few hours, which had the police come in to get his statement.

Namjoon and Seokjin had gone home after they found that Jimin’s condition was stable, since they were not allowed to stay. They picked up some food for the rest of the members on the way because they were all going to be hungry in the morning.

Seokjin smiled as he walked through the door, finding Taehyung and Jungkook cuddled up together on the couch. Poor Kookie. He was probably murdering himself over this. It was a good thing he had someone like Tae around to comfort him when he needed it. They placed the food on the counter in the kitchen and went to go check the other rooms. They opened the door to Yoongi's room to find hoseok bundled in a blanket, snuggled up to Yoongi's back who was facing the opposite way. It was a miracle he even let hoseok sleep on the same bed. They figured it was to calm hoseok, who was almost hyperventilating at the shock that washed over him when he saw the gravity of the situation.

"C’mon. We'll tell them in the morning." Namjoon said.

"Okay."

 

\--

The smell of breakfast filled the air of the dorm, tickling the nose hairs of all the members, easily waking them up from a rough night. Jungkook opened his eyes to find Taehyung looking at him from the couch.

"Pancakes." Taehyung whispered.

Jungkook forced a smile, a bit numb the the motion. Taehyung got up from his place on the couch and walked over to the bathroom to wash his teeth. The other members started doing the same one by one. Jungkook couldn't find it in himself to actually move. He replayed last night's events in his head, wondering if it had really happened. His question was answered as he looked down at his hands, which were wrapped in bandages. Seokjin came by the couch and pushed back Jungkook's hair.

"How are you feeling?"

Jungkook only shrugged.

”I made some pancakes for you and the boys. How about you come join us after you wash up?” Seokjin said in a low voice.

Jungkook thought about it and hesitated before he nodded. Seokjin helped him up from the couch and watched with a sad expression as Jungkook’s entire being screamed depression.

Hoseok rubbed the sleep at his eyes and watched carefully as Jungkook passed wearily by him. He went to the breakfast table and sat down next to Yoongi, scooting 3 millimeters closer, just for comfort. Once everyone had sat down at the table and started eating, Seokjin spoke up.

“Hey guys so about Jimin’s condition…” everyone stopped to look up at him,”he’s ok.”

As if a literal wave of relief passed over them, everyone at the table sighed simultaneously.

"The doctor said he just has a few bruises and small cuts but there's no internal serious damage."

"Oh thank god." Hoseok said.

"I was really worried about him." Taehyung said.

“It was pretty bad.” Yoongi said.

Jungkook dropped his fork, got up from the table and walked over to his room. The rest of the boys watched after him, curious as to why he had suddenly left.

“Should we go talk to him?” Taehyung said.

“Leave him alone. He needs time to himself right now. He will be fine,” Namjoon said.

As soon as Jungkook closed the door to his room, he leaned against the wall and allowed his body to slide down. He didn’t even try to hold back the tears. As if a bathtub plug had been pulled out, all his stress and depression flowed out of him in overwhelming amounts of sobs. He had never been more relieved in his life. After a good 10 minutes, the rest of the members walked in the room to check on him.

“Kookie, are you ok?” Taehyung asked.

“You’ve been crying hard for a while. Can you breathe?” Yoongi said.

Jungkook looked up sobbing and between hiccups, said,”He’s ok. *sob* he’s...hes..”

The members smiled and gathered around him to form a group hug.

“Don’t worry, Jungkook, Jimin will be home soon. We can go see him after breakfast. They called to tell us he’s woken up,” Seokjin said.

The members giggled at Jungkook’s relieved sobbing, some letting happy tears fall along with him.

 

\--

 

Jimin was looking out of the window, watching the trees blow in the cold winter breeze. The sun was shinning, there were not that many clouds, but it seemed like a nice enough day. The sun shone through his window, a ray of light glazing him in warmth despite the cool air outside. He wanted to forget the events that happened what felt like a long time ago. Even though he felt a bit of pain, he was glad that he was able to wake up. He faintly remembered bits and pieces of last nights events. He remembered the men, he remembered the pain that came with each kick, and he remembered screaming. When the kicking had suddenly stopped, he had been caught off guard. He didn’t know why it had stopped so he thought God had decided his suffering was over. He also remembered a familiar crying face before he lost all consciousness. It was almost like a dream, and he wondered how the members were doing. He wondered if they were worrying about him, or what it might feel like to have seen him in such a state. He felt bad for causing them grief, and he wanted to let them know he was alright. The nurse told him that he was going to be fine, and that’s all he wanted to hear. He just wanted to go back home to sit on the couch all day with Jungkook.

Just then, the door to his hospital room opened, and he smiled as wide as he could when he saw the most beautiful face he’s encountered all day. Jungkook was walking in holding a plastic bag in his hand, a small teddy in the other. The other members followed, bringing gifts such as flowers, and balloons.

“Hey Jimin hyung” Jungkook said wearily.

As they all surrounded the bed, Jimin sat up with caution and waved all of the members over. They all smiled and gently group hugged him.

“Oh my god Chim i’m so happy you’re gonna be ok. I was really worried!” Taehyung said.

“I was really scared something was going to happen to you!” Hoseok said.

“We are all really glad you are alive” Yoongi said.

“You had me worried sick! Don’t ever go out alone you hear me!?” Seokjin scolded.

Jimin laughed with his genuine smile as he nodded, relieved that the members were there for him.

Hearing Jimin laugh was like music to Jungkook’s ears. This sent overwhelming emotions through his entire being. He sat next to Jimin, leaned over on his shoulder, and tugged lightly at his hospital gown. Jimin looked at him suddenly, taken aback at the action.

“Jungkookie, you ok?” Jimin said while bringing his hand up to pat Jungkook’s back.

Jungkook nodded as he let his eyes close, breathing in Jimin’s smell, listening to his calmed breathing.

Hoseok elbowed Yoongi, smiling at the precious scene unfolding before them. The rest of the members smiled but said nothing, knowing Jungkook had suffered far more than anyone of them, and he was exhausted.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Jungkook said.

“Hey kookie, it’s okay. I’m all right.” Jimin said as he lifted Jungkook’s head to get a good look at his face.

“I should have gone with you.”

“No. this is not your fault. It was mine for not waiting for anyone. I’m glad you worried about me.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.”

Jimin smiled and placed a hand on Jungkook’s bandaged knuckles, gently caressing them.

“Thank you.”

Jungkook smiled softly as Jimin brushed back his hair, then chuckled when he poked his nose with a small “boop” sound.

“What’s in the bag?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook smiled and grabbed the bag that was placed on the table by the bed. He handed it to Jimin and watched as his face lit up at the sight of ice cream.

“You got me ice cream!” Jimin exclaimed happily.

Jungkook had gotten all kinds of ice cream, just so that Jimin could choose whatever type he wanted, or have all of them if he felt like it.

“This is all I wanted!”

The members smiled and thanked Jimin when he offered them ice cream, since there was plenty to share.

“The doctors said you would be able to go home today. You need a lot of rest, but you’re gonna be fine.” Namjoon said.

 

The rest of the day consisted of sitting around the hospital bed, eating ice cream, laughing together, and taking Jimin home. Despite the traumatic experience, Jimin’s optimism was always the pillar of support, and the members were glad they could reciprocate. No matter the struggle, Jimin would find a way to make them smile. He was the peace they needed to maintain the bangtan equilibrium.

  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the feels. :)


	13. Object of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was literally the most awkward way Jungkook could have met him. Life could not have fucked him any harder. In those few seconds, when Jimin was straddling him in the chair, Jungkook realised just how cruel this world could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated.....forgive me. Lol ok  
> YALL I KNOW IM LATE BUT I WENT TO THE BTS CONCERT IN APRIL I WAS LIIIIIIT ONG IT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFEEEEEE!!!! #PRAUSE  
> Also ive been voting for bts to win the BBMAs bitch I'm fucking lit. Lol anyway......ive never taken this approach to the story. Lol let me know what you think. Also I added a character for plot purposes. His name is Kim Minjae. He is an actor and is really good friends with Taehyung IRL so yea lol. Lmao ok enjoy.

 

Seokjin:

Guys so I heard we have a new neighbor.

 

Namjoon:

Wait really?

 

Seokjin:

Yea.

 

Hoseok:

That place has been empty for months!

 

Jungkook:

What? Now we have to worry about blasting music?

 

Taehyung:

Just because they're next door doesn't mean we have to

 

Yoongi:

You guys are never quiet. That’s impossible

 

Seokjin:

Should we go say hello to them? To welcome them?

 

Namjoon:

I’m pretty sure that's not a good idea.

 

Yoongi:

I think they haven’t even moved in completely

 

Hoseok:

I’ll go with you Jin hyung

 

Taehyung:

I don’t want to~

 

Yoongi:

They must be new to the area.

Hoseok:

Why???

 

Yoongi:

Anyone who knew this shitty place would not willingly move in

 

Namjoon:

You right

 

Seokjin:

It’s actually a real nice place.

 

Hoseok:

I like it here. It’s comfortable

 

Taehyung:

We have a pool!

 

Yoongi:

I mean the surrounding area.

 

Namjoon:

Though it isn’t as close to how boring our hometown was.

 

Yoongi:

You right

 

Jungkook:

So….I can still play my music right

 

Seokjin:

Not late at night.

 

Yoongi:

Your music is weird anyway

 

Hoseok:

It’s not bad

 

Seokjin:

Guys. i’m gonna go over tomorrow. I’ll take some food to properly welcome them

 

Hoseok:

I’ll go with you. Maybe if they're a pretty girl or something I can get to meet her.

 

Yoongi:

Pls. even if a girl moved in next door she wouldn't be interested in such a weird guy

 

Taehyung:

HAHA! Weird guy hoseok!

 

Jungkook:

XDDDD

 

Hoseok:

Ugh i hate you guys. Why couldn't I just move in with Jin hyung?

 

Seokjin:

Because there was only two bedrooms.

 

Yoongi:

We all know you both sleep in the same room anyway. What’s the point?

 

Taehyung:

XDDDDDDD OMG SCANDALOUS

 

Jungkook:

Seokjin and Namjoon sitting in a tree~

 

Hoseok:

EXPOSED

 

Namjoon:

Cmon guys let’s be adults about this eh?

 

Yoongi:

We know you both eloped ok.

 

Taehyung:

You should just have a normal wedding. I could  be the maid of honor

 

Jungkook:

Don’t you mean the best man?

 

Taehyung:

I meant what I said.

 

Jungkook:

XDDDDD

 

Hoseok:

You would have been the prettiest maid of honor, tae tae.

 

Taehyung:

Thanks, hyung. :D

 

Seokjin:

Imbeciles

 

Yoongi:

Woah there, nelly. No need to be so feisty. I’m only joking

 

Namjoon:

-_- i’m so done

 

Hoseok:

Hey btw where’s Jae?

 

Taehyung;

He went out to buy food. We kinda ran out. Lol he left his phone here.

 

Hoseok:

Dummy

 

Taehyung:

I’m telling

 

Hoseok:

Snitch

 

Seokjin:

You should have told me i made a lot of food for yesterday’s dinner.

 

Namjoon:

You really gotta stop giving away all our food. You think we’re rich?

 

Seokjin:

I’ve been doing it for years, joonie.

 

Namjoon:

-_-

 

Yoongi:

Your married is showing

 

Jungkook:

XDDDD

  


Namjoon, Seokjin, and Yoongi were childhood friends looking to be independent and move out of their boring town. A few years back they all decided to move out together. Unfortunately, just out of community college, and with Seokjin wanting to get into a nearby university, they didn’t have much money to move somewhere better. It did help that Seokjin got a full ride to said university, that’s why they all decided to go with him. Unfortunately, this apartment complex was the only place they could find that was practical and affordable in the area, so they chose it as a last resort. Because the rooms only had two bedrooms each, they decided Namjoon and Seokjin would be roommates while Yoongi found someone else online who wanted to move in with him to split the rent. Hoseok was a wanderer, having left home while in high school, moving into several friend’s homes. He felt bad for burdening them (which they said they never minded, but he knew that was a lie) but he didn't have the funds to get a place of his own. After getting his diploma, he worked hard to get a job and save up enough to move far away. That’s why it was a perfect opportunity when he came across the roommate ad on craigslist. Hoseok became good friends with Yoongi after that, the two of them having better chemistry than previously anticipated. Taehyung moved in two doors down with Minjae about a year later, both of them the best of friends. They had only known each other for a few months but decided spontaneity was in the best of both their interests, so they moved in together to continue their studies and become somebody. Seokjin being the guy he is, had met with all of them each time someone new moved into the rooms next to them. They all got acquainted with each other and it became tradition to hold weekly gatherings for whatever anyone was up for. The apartment next to them had rather unpleasant neighbors that never gathered with them at all. When they moved out after a violent confrontation with an angered Min Yoongi and an uncontrollable Jung Hoseok, the rest of the group decided it was a good change. The landlord had become fond of Seokjin so he let himself be convinced that kicking Yoongi and Hoseok out was not the answer.

 

When jungkook moved in, however, he had his roommate flake out on him, so he was living alone. He had to take only two classes to handle his workload for paying the rent. Seokjin and the rest got acquainted with him and they made him part of their family in no time. Once they figured out his living situation, Yoongi offered to help with finding a roommate. He told him about putting up ads in several places online, as well as in nearby coffee shops. After a few weeks of interviewing roommates and them deciding they would rather go somewhere else, he finally got someone who was legitimately interested. He said he was from a few cities over, but that he needed to leave asap. After exchanging a few emails, they decided to meet up and talk about their plans and the details of moving in over some coffee.

 

Jungkook:

Hey guys I think I have a taker this time!

 

Yoongi:

For your roommate?

 

Seokjin:

Omg that’s great!

 

Taehyung:

Aweeeeeee now you have someone to cuddle with

 

Minjae:

Dont tease him, tae tae

 

Taehyung:

Why not? He does it all the time :/

 

Minjae:

You are supposed to be the better person.

 

Taehyung:

-_-

 

Namjoon:

HA you got TOLD

 

Seokjin:

Joonie, you child.

 

Hoseok:

Kookie, have you met him yet?

 

Jungkook:

Well i’ve emailed him, but we are gonna meet up next week.

 

Yoongi:

He’s from around here?

 

Jungkook:

Nah he said he was from a few cities over.

 

Seokjin:

Those neighbors don’t seem to want company. They’ve been living here for a few weeks, but they haven’t accepted my dinner offer yet.

 

Namjoon:

What were their names again? Chanyeol? Bacon?

 

Minjae:

Like the food?

 

Taehyung:

He sounds delicious. XDDDD

 

Jungkook:

…..XD

 

Seokjin:

Baekhyun. -_-

 

Namjoon:

OOPS

 

Hoseok:

They probably forgot. Should we invite them again?

 

Yoongi:

Maybe they're gonna be problem neighbors?

 

Taehyung:

Please don’t beat them up this time. Seokjin hyung had to go through a lot of trouble to keep you both here.

 

Seokjin:

There will be no such foolishness. Even if I have to tie you down.

 

Hoseok:

Ahaha. Good luck trying.

 

Jungkook:

Oh yea, I heard hoseok hyung and yoongi hyung beat the shit out of the guys who lived here before me.

 

Minjae:

It was probably the first time I saw Seokjin hyung use his super strength. I was really surprised.

 

Hoseok:

They were assholes.

 

Yoongi:

They pissed me off.

 

Taehyung:

We had to rip them apart

 

Namjoon:

SIIIGHHHHH it was a hassle

 

Seokjin:

I didn’t think they would break so quickly. But i mean it was true. They were really rude people.

 

Hoseok:

But i mean of all the people who live here, not one girl lives here!!

 

Yoongi:

Thank god. She would move out as soon as she saw your creepy ass horse face.

 

Hoseok:

STFU u dont do anything with me anyway. Why are we even roommates?

 

Taehyung:

XDDDDD

 

Jungkook:

XDDDDD

 

Minjae:

(^^)

 

Seokjin:

Im sure you will find love one day, hobi

 

Namjoon:

He will he will.

 

Hoseok:

Ahhhhh. -_____-

 

Minjae:

Hwaiting~

  
  


The weekend came, and Taehyung was feeling lively. He had talked Minjae into going out with him to spend their saturday night.

“Should we take jungkookie with us?” Taehyung said.

“Yea we probably should. He’s all alone and bored. The rest of the guys are probably busy with their own stuff.” Minjae agreed.

Taehyung waved his hand. “Nah. they wouldn’t want to come anyway…...well, maybe Hoseok hyung but he takes forever to get ready. Let’s go before someone notices.”

 

Taehyung:

Jungkook be ready. We are coming to your room rn

 

Minjae:

Please

 

Jungkook;

Wait

What?

 

The boys knocked at the door and Jungkook answered, surprised at the sudden visitation.

“What’s up guys?”

 

Taehyung smiled and pushed passed him, Minjae taking time to greet him properly.

“Get your shoes, we’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?”

“Taehyung wants to go to-” Minjae was cut off by taehyung suddenly dragging Jungkook into his own room.

 

“Get a light jacket we might need it. Put some pants on.”

 

Jungkook was hella confused, but he obeyed anyway, not complaining since he had nothing to do for the rest of the evening. After they finished dressing Jungkook up, they all got in the car and drove to their destined location, which Jungkook still had no clue of.

 

“So….where exactly are we going?” he asked.

“Somewhere fun.” Taehyung replied.

“Do you think he’s ever been to one?” Minjae asked.

“He barely turned 21. He probably hasn't ever gone to one, so that’s why I’m taking him.”

“Taking me where?”

“You’ve never been to a strip club before, have you?”

Jungkook froze in his seat. A strip club? WTF? Why were they going to a place like that?

“Um...no”

Taehyung and Minjae laughed from their places in the front.

‘Trust me, Jungkook. It will be fun for you.”

“You’ve been under stress lately anyway, what with looking for a roommate and your job and your classes….you need this.” Minjae added.

“You guys could have just taken me out to drink.”

“There will be drinks there.” Taehyung said.

“And music.”

 

Before Jungkook could open his mouth to protest, they pulled up into a parking lot in front of a small building with dancing lights and the vibrations of a soft beat coming from inside. They got outside and almost dragged Jungkook into the club after showing their IDs. Once they got inside, there was no escaping. Minjae was saying something in Taehyung’s ear and pointed over to the bar. The place was dim-lit, the music pouring into his ears. They ordered some drinks, and while they waited, Jungkook looked around. There was something off about this place. He saw a lot of women, but there was none on stage. He would think a strip club would have women performing but instead, there was a man. He looked at another stage and saw another man, dressed in scandalous cloth, making lewd movements which erected cheers from the crowd. He turned to look at Taehyung, who was laughing about something with Minjae.

“Hey, hyung…..where are the women?”

“What?”

“The strippers you talked about.”

“Ahh hahah! I forgot to mention. We were not going to that kind of strip club.”

“What do you mean?”

Taehyung leaned over to Minjae so he could explain.

“Jungkookie I’m sorry Tae Tae didn’t explain it to you.”

“Explain what?”

“This is a men’s strip club.”

Jungkook was beyond confused at this point.

“What? Why would we come watch male strippers?”

Taehyung patted him on the shoulders and laughed. “Because they are better to watch. Trust me.”

“But I’m not gay.” Jungkook said.

“Minjae isn’t gay but he’s the one who took me here after we first moved in.”

Minjae smiled and hugged Taehyung from behind. “I thought it would be fun. Tae Tae seemed to like it.”

“They have moves, fam. Not that I don’t enjoy a nice female, but have you seen these dudes?”

 

Jungkook just shook his head in defeat. Taehyung and Minjae were weird. They were really close, but they weren’t dating. Anyone looking in from the outside would think so, but because Jungkook has been friends with them for about a month now, he knows that their relationship is platonic. They have a too-close-for-comfort bromance that could leave any onlooking couple jealous. They didn’t ever mention their sexuality, but the question was never asked. It wasn't like Jungkook would mind what gender they prefered, so he never needed to ask. But he himself hadn’t pondered that question. He’s had interest in relationships before, but has never had anything serious. Maybe he had given off some kind of wrong impression. Anyway, now that he was here, he might as well enjoy his drink and the music.

After a few drinks, Taehyung led both Minjae and Jungkook to a corner of the club, where there were booth-like tables to sit at. They all sat down and drank what was left in their drinks.  They were telling Jungkook what he should do in a place like this.

“Listen, the strippers here are for your pleasure. They want to make you feel good and happy, and all you have to do is give them some incentives as a thanks.” Taehyung said.

“Hahaha. Yup. You can even choose someone if you’re down.” Minjae added.

“Uhm...nah. I think i’ll be fine.” Jungkook said.

“Anyway, i’m gonna go get more drinks for us.” Taehyung said as he got up from his seat.

“I’ll come with you. You never order the right drink for me.” Minjae said doing the same.

“Wait, so you’re leaving me alone?” Jungkook said, suddenly frightened at the fact that he would have to be left alone.

“Chill kookie, we will be back soon. Just do what we said. Haha no one is gonna bite you….unless you want them to.” Minjae and taehyung laughed.

Jungkook on the other hand, did not think it was funny. He pouted a bit as he watched them both walk away. He sat in the seat a bit uncomfortable, more aware of his surroundings now that he didn’t have a drink or anything to do. He was busy looking around when one of the stages had lights flashing with different colors. It seems like some kind of show was starting. There were cheers and then someone walked out on the stage. It was a man with grey/white hair, he had a harness instead of a shirt, and skin tight black shorts. Music started playing and when Taehyung said these guys had moves, he wasn't joking. Jungkook found it so impossibly alluring. The man’s lewd movements had the crowd cheering and whistling, and had him in awe. How could he possibly move so gracefully but with enough force to impregnate half of the women here? The stage wasn’t far from where he was sitting, so he was able to watch the man’s expressions, which were so lewd, he really was awestruck. He looked so beautiful under the dimmed lights, his muscles glowing and his hair flawlessly flowing with every jerk of his head. The dance seemed to come to an end, when he walked of the stage and left the crowd yelling and begging for more. He was wondering where Taehyung and Minjae were. They should have been back with more drinks by now. As he was searching for them among the many people at the bar, he did not notice the man walking up from his side.

“Hey there, handsome.” a voice said.

Startled, Jungkook turned to see where the voice had come from. His eyes widened when he realized it was the same man he had just watched on stage.

“Uhm...hi.”

The man smiled and stood closer to him. “My name is Park Jonathan. What’s yours?”

Jungkook hesitated before he said, “Uh..Jungkook.”

The man smiled. “Well, Jungkook, I noticed you were here all alone, so I came to keep you company.”

Jungkook looked up at him nervously,”Uhm..well actually my friends brought me here….”

“Oh how nice of them. Is it your first time?” He said.

“Yea…”

“How about i show you what we do here, hmm?”

Jonathan stood directly in front of him now, his hand on his hip, the other running a hand through his hair.

“Uhm...it’s ok...i already know what happens...i mean i watched your dance just now.” jungkook said wearily.

Jonathan smiled. “Oh yea? How’d you like it?”

“You dance really well.”

“You know…,” Jonathan trailed off, leaning over and pulling slightly on Jungkook’s sweater zipper,”I can give you a private dance if you’d like.”

At this, Jungkook swallowed, words suddenly unable to leave his mouth. Taehyung had told him what to do in this situation, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it.

“Uh..um...no..that’s” he stuttered.

“Don’t be shy,”Jonathan said as his hand rested lightly on Jungkook’s thigh.

“No, really, it’s fine…” Jungkook trailed off.

“I’ll make sure your first time is special.” Jonathan took hold of Jungkook’s hand, and stepped back until he stood.

He was taller than Jonathan, at least by half a head. He couldn’t seem to protest as he was pulled into a place behind a curtain. On his way there, he had seen Taehyung with Minjae, smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. The room was small, the decorations and red color giving a luxurious feel.

“C’mon, have a seat, cutie.” Jonathan said.

“Really, it’s ok. I saw my friends on the way here, I should probably go out to them.” Jungkook said nervously.

Jonathan smiled and made him sit down by pushing slightly on his shoulders.“Don’t worry. They won’t mind you being gone. I’ll take you back unharmed.”

Jungkook fidgeted with his hands, suddenly sweating.

Jonathan giggled and let his hands run down Jungkook’s arms.

He walked over to a speaker that was in the room, and pushed some buttons on a screen. Music flowed out from the speakers and Jonathan rolled his head around slowly, his eyes closed, lips half parted, getting a feel for the music. At this point, it was impossible for Jungkook to leave. The music had started and that meant he had to stay here until the dance was over. He didn’t really want to be here. He was suddenly extra nervous but didn’t know how to tell jonathan he didn’t want to watch him dance. But looking at the way Jonathan ran his hands down his own sides, thumbs latching onto his belt loops, was enticing. He couldn’t look away. Jonathan made his way in front of Jungkook with some sexy moves and stood over him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Uh.. um… you-” Jungkook started but was cut off when a finger was placed over his lips.

“Shh...It’s gonna be alright. I won’t hurt you,” Jonathan said as he leaned close to Jungkook’s ear, “I promise.”

 

Taehyung:

Ya’ll i’m so proud of our little Jungkookie!

 

Hoseok:

Why?

 

Seokjin:

Did he finally clean his apartment?

 

Namjoon:

XD

 

Yoongi:

What

 

Taehyung:

He’s gettin a special dance!

 

Yoongi:

Explain

 

Hoseok:

What!?

 

Seokjin:

You don’t mean…

 

Namjoon:

Omg

 

Minjae:

We brought him to a strip club. :D

 

Taehyung:

Yuuuupp!

 

Yoongi:

Haha omg i can imagine his fear.

 

Hoseok:

TFTI BRO WTF

 

Seokjin:

Oh no! My son is growing up!

 

Namjoon:

Your son? Lol

 

Taehyung:

You are a hassle to bring along, Hoseok hyung.

 

Seokjin:

Yes my son! He’s been here for months already. I’ve taken responsibility because he is the youngest of all of us. Our cute maknae. <3

 

Minjae:

You wouldn’t like this place anyway…..oh wait. Jk yea you would.

 

Namjoon:

Alright whatever lol

 

Yoongi:

Is it a men’s strip club?

 

Minjae:

Yea.

 

Hoseok:

…….you right. But I don’t like dudes ok. They just… give me inspiration.

 

Yoongi:

XDDDDD

 

Taehyung:

Yea yea suuuure.

 

Namjoon:

XDD

 

Seokjin:

Be safe guys.

 

Minjae:

:D

  


Meanwhile in the room, Jungkook was being given probably the most sexual dance he’s ever seen, ever. He was mildly afraid, frozen in place, not knowing what to do really, not taking his eyes off of Jonathan’s face to try and not be awkward. But apparently he was doing the opposite, his awkwardness basically dripping off his body.

“Relax, and enjoy ok?” Jonathan said as he straddled his lap. “Loosen up.”

Jungkook only stared, face flushed and he swallowed again, not sure what to say.

Jonathan laughed again, his smile a bit too bright for this situation.

“How about we talk about something to relax you?” Jonathan said.

Jungkook asked the first thing that popped into his mind. “Um...uh...Do you...do you live around here?”

Jonathan giggled. “No. i’m from a few cities over. But I’m thinking of moving somewhere in the area.”

After another unbearable body roll, Jungkook tried not looking at his body, as all the muscles contracted against the harness, the glitter shimmering under the dim light in the room. (he was close enough to see the glitter now.)

“Oh...uh...cool. I moved into an apartment a few months ago...But my roommate bailed at the last minute, so I’m stuck paying the rent on my own.” Jungkook said.

“Oh? That’s too bad. Are you looking for a new one?” Jonathan asked as he unzipped the rest of Jungkook’s sweater.

“Uh….yea ….actually I already found a potential one. We are supposed to meet next week.”

“Wow really?” Jonathan said,”What a coincidence, so am I.”

“Oh that’s cool...do you know him?”

“No, we have talked over email tho. Come to think of it, you guys have the same name.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh really? His name is Jeon Jungkook too?”

Jonathan suddenly stopped his dancing to look down at him. “...Yea. How weird.”

“Well Jimin seems nice enough. In his emails anyway.”

Jonathan widened his eyes at that. “...Jimin?”

“Oh..yea. That’s the dude’s name. Park Jimin.”

Jonathan looked at him for a bit longer before suddenly bursting into laughter.

Jungkook was taken aback at the sudden action, not knowing if he had said anything funny.

“Uhm..what?”

Jonathan wiped at his eyes and held out his hand.”Nice to finally meet you, Jeon Jungkook. I’m Park Jimin.”

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you said your name was Jonathan..?”

“That’s just my stripper name. My real name is Park Jimin.”

“Wait, you’re the one who i’ve been emailing? The one looking to live at the apartment complex on yosemite ave?”

Jimin nodded.

Jungkook’s mouth fell open. It was in this moment when he knew his life was over.

This was literally the most awkward way Jungkook could have met him. Life could not have fucked him any harder. In those few seconds, when Jimin was straddling him in the chair, Jungkook realised just how cruel this world could be.

“Shake my hand, man! Haha” Jimin laughed.

Jungkook did as he was told, mouth still open in disbelief. No way this was happening to him. NO WAY.

The song came to an end and Jimin got off of him, and stood. “Well.. This was very interesting. Haha.”

“Uh….ye-yea…” Jungkook said, trying not to be awkward.

“But did you have fun?”

“Um...you- thank you. You really do have a talent for dancing.”

Jimin smiled. “No problem.”

Jungkook stood and pulled out his wallet, taking out a few bills and handing them to Jimin. “Um...Here.”

Jimin waved him off with a smile. “No that’s ok. You don’t have to do that.”

Jungkook was confused. “But Taehyung hyung said this is what I was supposed to do in this situation.”

Jimin laughed again. “You’re a funny guy, Jungkook. I mean yea usually I would take it, but since you’re Mr. roommate to be, think of this dance as a deposit.”

Jungkook smiled at that, putting the bills and his wallet back in his pocket. Jimin pulled back the curtain but turned to Jungkook before he left. With a wink and a smile, he said “See you next week.”

As soon as Jimin left, Jungkook put his hands up to cover his eyes, silently yelling bloody murder to himself as his embarrassment flowed out of him like toxic gas. Of all things to happen. Honestly. Once he was composed enough to function like a human being again, he stood up and walked towards the curtain. He considered smashing his head against the mirror one last time, but decided against it as he left the room. He looked at the floor as he walked over to the table Taehyung and Minjae were at, whistling and throwing money at the performer on stage. Taehyung turned and saw him, a smile creeping knowingly on his face.

“Ahhhhhh there he is! The man of the hour!”

Minjae turned to look at him as well, a laugh escaping him as he laid eyes on Jungkook’s shook state.

“How was it, buddy?” Taehyung asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Hyung can we leave please?” Jungkook said.

Minjae leaned over and asked,”Why? Didn’t you have fun?”

“Hyungs please. I need to get out of here.” Jungkook said.

“Alright alright. Let me finish this.” He said as he downed the drink he was holding.

“You drive, kookie. We are both too drunk to drive. You only had a small amount.”

Even if the alcohol had set in his system, Jungkook was completely sober now, after what just happened. Once they left the club and got into the car, minjae asked, “So what’s the rush? We were only there for an hour and a half.”

“Um...I- I just remembered that I had stuff to do at home.” Jungkook said. He didn’t want to tell them what had just happened to him. They would never let him live it down.

“Ahhhh c’mon. Let’s at least get food first.” Taehyung whined.

“Didn’t you eat at the apartment before we left?” Jungkook asked.

“There’s never not a right time to eat.” Taehyung said as he pointed to Jungkook with a glare from the passenger’s side.

“He’s right, kookie.” Minjae agreed.

“Ugh...fine.” Jungkook said. He might as well eat to help him get over this.

…

 

Namjoon:

So….?

 

Seokjin:

Are you guys back yet? I heard some noise.

 

Yoongi:

How was the club lol

 

Hoseok:

The one you didn’t take me to. :(

 

Taehyung:

It was LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!

 

Minjae:

Jungkookie survived his first private dance! We’re so proud! :D

 

Jungkook:

Don’t talk to me, guys.

 

Taehyung:

Cmon it cant be that bad.

 

Minjae:

He walked out of there as if he had just been told the secrets of the natural world.

 

Yoongi:

Trust me, it’s normal. The first time i took Hoseok, he was so scared. XDD

 

Namjoon:

Jin was a natural.

 

Seokjin:

You were a pro. How many times did you even go to strip clubs?

 

Namjoon:

…….enough times.

 

Hoseok:

Okay but i mean i wasn’t that scared. I mean the girl was like….everywhere. I didnt know where to look.

 

Taehyung:

XDDDDDD

 

Minjae:

Did he at least have good moves?

 

Jungkook:

You guys saw him. He performed on the blue stage when you were out getting the drinks at the bar.

 

Taehyung;

WAIT. the guy in the harness???????

 

Minjae:

No way

 

Jungkook:

Yea. Park Jonathan

 

Taehyung:

OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDD

 

Minjae:

NO WAAAYYYY

 

Jungkook:

What

 

Namjoon:

????

 

Taehyung:

BROOOOO HE WAS HOT

 

Minjae:

THATS THE BEST DUDE YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY GOTTEN A DANCE FROM

 

Jungkook:

He was pretty good

 

Taehyung:

OH MY GOD BRO. IM SO LIT

 

Minjae:

\\(@^@)/  yaas

 

Jungkook:

Whatever. I'm going to sleep.

 

Hoseok:

No way jungkookie you have to tell me about it.

Jungkook

JUNGKOOK!!

 

Yoongi:

STFU go to sleep it's late

  


Seokjin:

Guys. You can bother him tomorrow. G'night

 

Hoseok:

:(((((((((

 

Taehyung:

:)

 

Minjae:

Gn hyungs

  


-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah....haha. Lol. Should I make a second part??? Lol ok. Have a good day. <3


	14. Object of Desire (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part twos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp....... here it is ya'll. LMAO all i ever do is apologize for being late. let's just be real and agree that I will update when i have time to. i finally finished summer school so hopefully i can update another chapter while I'm on break before the fall lol. anyway. enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. The links are not a mistake.....look them up please. they're pictures. lol they're funny trust)

Today was the day.

It was time for Jungkook to meet up with Jimin, his roommate to be. The whole past week, Jungkook had been stressing out so bad. He had met Jimin in such an uncomfortable way last week that he wasn’t even sure he wanted to show up. Of course Taehyung and Minjae were never letting him live it down and Hoseok wanted to know every detail, which Jungkook eventually gave in to telling him. Namjoon and Seokjin had found out and were telling him to just show up, that if Jimin wasn’t interested in moving in, he would have pulled out and found another place. Yoongi reminded him that there weren't many people who actually apply to live in places like these anyway, and he needed the help with the money. He had spent hours wondering what they were gonna talk about, since they covered the basics in that secluded room. He also wondered how he was going to be able to look Jimin in the face, since he felt so awkward about the whole situation. Taehyung just told him to be himself and to not worry. Jungkook had to keep insisting that this wasn't a date, but the boys were stubborn and honestly, he had accepted his fate. He had been awake early and had dozens of outfits laid out over the bed and shoes all over the floor. He ended up going casual and took about 20 minutes on his hair. No matter how he looked at it, it did seem like a date. 

 

Taehyung: 

So when is your date?

 

Jungkook:

Leave me alone tae

 

Minjae:

Do not be angry Jungkookie~ Tae is just messing around you know that.

 

Namjoon:

He has been stressing out about this all week.

 

Seokjin:

Are ya’ll just gonna get lunch?

 

Jungkook:

No, Minjae, he is super annoying and I have tried to ignore him but he’s like that itch that you can’t scratch. 

And yes, eomma. It’s just so we could get to know each other.

 

Hoseok:

You both seem to have gotten pretty close already. I don’t know what the whole point of this date is anymore.

 

Yoongi:

Hobi leave him alone. He needs company. He’s lonely.

Jungkook:

I will mute all of you.

 

Taehyung:

Awe c’mon~

 

Minjae:

Jungkookie saranghae~

 

Jungkook:

I hate every single one of you. Why did I move in here? It was a mistake.

 

Namjoon:

Ouch.

 

Seokjin:

I’m just trying to care for you.

 

Jungkook:

Bye hyungs.

 

Jungkook grabbed his wallet and keys and opened the front door. He set one foot outside when he quickly turned around and went back into his house to put on some deodorant. It was almost a given that he would be sweaty and he needed to make sure he wasn't going to scare Jimin off by any means.  Just then his phone pinged.

 

Jimin:

Hey Jungkook. Was just making sure that you were still down for lunch today.

 

Jungkook:

Yup.

 

Jimin:

Great. I’ll see you at the cafe then?

 

Jungkook:

Yea.

 

Jungkook didn’t know if he sounded too rude or whatever, but he figured after today’s dat- uh meeting, he was hoping Jimin would decide to move in.

 

…

 

Jungkook arrived at the small cafe, he looked around for anyone that looked remotely like Jimin, but he saw no one. He sat down at a table next to the window, because he liked viewing the outside. His leg was bouncing up and down out of nervousness, not knowing if this meeting was going to work out the way he wanted it to. But things never did so why should he expect anything good? Just as he was about to text Jimin to see where he was, someone walked through the door, the bells at the top of the door jingling. He looked up to see who it was and saw Jimin standing there, in casual clothes, no harness, no glitter, no heavy makeup, just a simple man in regular clothes hopefully willing to have a regular conversation. Jimin looked over to him and smiled. Suddenly Park Jimin wasn’t regular anymore. What the hell was that smile? Where did it come from? How did that one smile automatically add a glow around him? 

 

“Jungkook, I presume?” Jimin said.

Jungkook smiled at him and stood, to shake his hand. “You would be correct. You must be Jimin.”

Jimin laughed and shook Jungkook’s hand. 

_ -What the fuck was that laugh?!?!?!?- _

“So, have you ordered anything?” Jimin asked.

“Nope. do you want to go get something?”

“Yea let’s order something and then we can get to business.”

They walked over to the cashier and ordered lunch, then sat back down at their table.

 

“So. You said you were moving from a few cities over correct?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes, I’m moving from Westchester.” Jimin replied.

“Can I ask why you decided to move?”

Jimin shifted uncomfortably in his seat and said,”well i just needed to get out of there quick. Things were shit so i need to get away asap.”

Jungkook nodded. “I understand. Are you planning on getting a job around here? Or going to school?”

Jimin giggled and Jungkook immediately regretted his question.

“Mr. Jeon I think it is time for me to tell you that I have seen you at my workplace. Quite recently actually...it was about a week ago I think.”

Jungkook awkwardly scratched the back of his head and smiled. “Ah, yes...well…”

“About school, I graduated around this time last year.”

“What did you major in?”

“Fine arts.”

“Oh ok I see.”

Jimin took a bite of his food and motioned towards Jungkook’s school ID hanging on his lanyard. “What about you?”

“Oh, well actually I’m trying to become a dance choreographer.”

Jimin raised his eyebrows. “Woahhhh! Look at you! Handsome and talented.”

Jungkook smiled at that, not really knowing how to reply.

“So anyway, about the apartment. Is there anything you need to know besides what we already emailed each other about?”

“How is the area? Neighbors?”

Jungkook scratched his head. “Well the area is adaptable. The neighbors are really nice. They’re a bunch of guys but we are like brothers. You’ll come to like them.”

“Sounds great to me. So when can I move in?” Jimin smiled.

Jungkook laughed and smiled back. “Whenever you’re ready.”

They both enjoyed the rest of the time eating their lunch and talking about random things.

 

…

Jungkook:

Guys.

 

Taehyung:

How was your date?

 

Minjae:

STFU Taelephant. Jungkookie what happen? 

 

Hoseok:

Did he dance for you again? Btw Taelephant is the cutest nickname~! 

 

Minjae:

<3

 

Namjoon:

Guys please.

 

Seokjin:

Did he finalize the deal?

 

Jungkook:

He’s moving in ya’ll. It’s happening. I’m finally getting a roommate.

 

Yoongi:

Hallelujah.

 

Jungkook:

I can finally get rid of this stress.

 

Hoseok:

;)

 

Taehyung:

Ooooohhhh

 

Minjae:

XD

 

Jungkook:

Hyungs no.

 

Namjoon:

Stop tormenting the child for a bit will you, guys? 

 

Seokjin:

Joonie is right. This is something he should celebrate.

 

Yoongi:

XDDDDDD

 

Jungkook:

Again. I hate everyone. I should have told Jimin that you all were pieces of shit but I need him to move in with me because I am going crazy at my job(s) and school and Im-

#DED

 

Yoongi:

Fuck you, you little shit. Don’t drag me into your tantrum bullshit. I’m out.

 

Taehyung:

OML

 

Hoseok:

RUDE

 

Minjae:

:(

 

Namjoon:

SEOKJIN didn’t say shit. Don’t bring him into this.

 

Seokjin:

Jungkook calm yourself. When is Jimin moving in?

 

Jungkook:

Uh… he didn’t tell me...he just said it was gonna be soon.

Minjae:

Well I hope you guys can be friends.

 

Taehyung:

I’m sure they will be. ;)

 

Jungkook:

Can ya’ll stop with the innuendos please? Don’t make this any more awkward than it already is.

 

Hoseok:

Just accept that they are never gonna let you live.

 

Taehyung:

I promise to play nice on the first day tho.

 

Minjae:

I’ll make sure tae keeps his promise :D

 

Jungkook:

-______-

 

Hoseok:

XD

 

Jimin texted Jungkook and said he was already ready to move in three days later. Jungkook was surprised at how fast everything was happening, but he figured since Jimin had told him he needed to leave the place where he was immediately, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise. Jungkook was lying on his couch, upside down with his head hanging off the end off the edge where your legs are supposed to be. He was waiting for Jimin to come bay today, but he didn’t know what to do after cleaning everything for his new roommate. Then as if the world read his mind, the doorbell rang. Jungkook brought his legs up and rolled onto his feet, straightened his clothes and shuffled over to the door in his bunny slippers that tae gave him.

He opened the door and was met with a smiling Jimin holding luggage. 

“Hello.” Jimin smiled.

Jungkook returned the smile and replied,”Hi! Youre here!”

“I’m here.” Jimin repeated.

“Is that all you have?” Jungkook pointed to the luggage he was carrying.

“Oh, no. the rest of the stuff is in my car. I’ll just go down for it later. I just wanted to check out the place.”

Jungkook moved aside and motioned for Jimin to enter. He couldn’t seem to hide his excitement.

“I’ll give you the tour.”

Jimin placed his luggage in the hallway and followed Jungkook around the small apartment, into the kitchen and then the tv room and then the bathrooms and both bedrooms.

“This is where you will sleep.” 

Jimin sighed,”Awee I was hoping I could sleep on the couch.”

Jungkook stopped and looked at him, and it took him a few moments of pondering Jimin’s face to realise that he was just hit with sarcasm.

“Oh.” was all he said.

Jimin laughed and pushed him slightly on the arm. “I’m just kidding Jungkook.”

“Ah...yea I got that.”

“You’re gonna be fun.”

“Anyway do you need help with your stuff?”

Jimin giggled and followed Jungkook to the living room.

“Yea sure, thanks for asking.”

 

After taking the luggage into the room and placing it on the floor, Jungkook asked Jimin if he wanted anything to drink, so they went to the kitchen to sit down for some water or juice or something.

“Do you have any beer?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook shook his head. “I don’t like to have it anymore because Taehyung hyung always steals them. Plus Seokjin hyung says i’m too young to be getting drunk. Which I don’t.”

“You’ve never been drunk before?” Jimin asked surprised.

“No.”

“Oh man. I gotta do you that favor.” jimin said.

“Uh...I don’t think it would be a good idea.” jungkook said.

“Oh c’mon! Live a little Jungkook!”

“It’s coz I have work…”

“How about today? It’s a friday night and you don’t work on saturdays, do you?” Jimin said as he grabbed a can of soda.

“Uh, no…”

“Then it’s settled.”

“Hey so since you are gonna be living here now, you wanna meet the fam?”

Jimin nodded and Jungkook pulled out his phone to add Jimin to the group chat.

 

_ Jungkook added Jimin to the chat. _

 

Jungkook:

Guys, Jimin finally moved in. Say hi.

 

Jimin:

Uh, hello, haha.

 

Hoseok:

OMG hello!

Seokjin:

Nice to meet you, sorry it has to be like this. Not all of us are at home right now.

 

Namjoon:

Greetings

 

Taehyung:

Wasuuuuuuup!

 

Minjae:

Annyeong~ :D

 

Yoongi:

Sup new kid.

 

Jimin:

Nice to meet all of you, haha it’s fine, i’m sure we will meet face to face at some point, I mean we are neighbors now. Haha

 

Hoseok:

When did you get here?

 

Jimin:

A little over an hour ago.

 

Taehyung:

Was Jungkook nice enough to show you around?

 

Jimin:

Yea, he was very gentlemanly and even helped with my luggage.

 

Hoseok:

OHHOHO!

 

Minjae:

Awe Jungkookie look at you~ finally being of use.~ <3

Jungkook:

Hyuuuuuuung

 

Yoongi:

XDDDDD

 

Seokjin:

Are you older than Jungkook?

 

Jimin:

Lol yea by two years

 

Namjoon:

Awe. Jungkook is forever a maknae

 

Jungkook:

-________-

 

Minjae:

Awe its ok Jungkookie, we all love you. Jimin, I hope you take good care of him

 

Jimin:

I will. Don’t worry. It’s already easier since we’ve become acquainted.

Hoseok:

Awww yea son

Taehyung:

Omg

Seokjin:

Ahh, Jimin, they kinda know all about it.

Namjoon:

Don’t worry about Hoseok and Taehyung. They’re dorks.

Jimin:

Ah… I see. Haha, sorry if your first impression of me was weird.

Yoongi:

You seem like a nice enough dude.

Jungkook:

Uhm…guys…pls

Minjae:

Sorry kookie. It won’t happen again.

Jimin:

Lol

After a bit more of getting to know Jimin through text, Seokjin invited Jimin over for dinner. Jimin brought beer to offer up something for the household. Plus it was his plan to get Jungkook drunk, since he claims he's never experienced being drunk. Jimin just wanted to do something nice for his new roommate. After the boys got there, Namjoon opened the door with a smile and a welcoming tone.

“Welcome Jimin! Nice to finally officially meet you.” He said.

Jimin smiled back and offered up the beer that he bought, Jungkook rolled his eyes and Namjoon seemed to almost stare for a bit at Jimin before saying, “Wow, Jimin you’re really handsome.”

Jimin giggled and thanked him. They entered the room where Seokjin was cooking food for them. He wiped his hands and went over to greet jungkook’s new roommate.

“You must be Jimin. I'm Seokjin.”

Jimin shook his hand.

“Jungkook you didn't tell me he was so handsome.”

Jungkook brought his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

Jimin thanked him and followed Seokjin into the dining room. Jimin placed the beer on the table and they gathered around to get one. 

“The food will be ready soon so just drink the beer in the meantime.” Seokjin said.

“So what made you move in here?” namjoon asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“Desperation.” Jimin replied.

Namjoon nodded. “I get that.”

Jungkook went over to sit on the couch in the living room. They had already embarrassed him enough and he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. He needed to prepare for the rest of the night.

“Hey where do you think you’re going?” Jimin called after him.

Jungkook scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Why was Jimin so comfortable with him? “Um...the couch.”

Jimin followed him and handed him a can. “Not without a beer you’re not.”

“I was just gonna get some later-”

“Open the can.”

Namjoon watched from afar and raised his eyebrows as he took another sip of his own can.

Jungkook complied and opened the can.

“I told you i was going to get you drunk today. I’ll make it fun for you, promise. Plus it looks like you need some to loosen up anyway.” Jimin said and smiled.

Jungkook just rolled his eyes.”Whatever.”

The rest of the boys showed up moments later. Taehyung busted through the door dramatically announcing his arrival, with a smiling Minjae apologizing on Taehyung’s behalf. Yoongi showed up with a blabber-mouthed Hoseok, who smiled widely when he noticed Jimin in the room.

“HEy! You’re him!” Hoseok said.

Jimin looked up at all of them and stood from his seat on the couch to greet them.

“Aha, nice to finally meet you in person.” Jimin said.

“Woaaaahhhh….” Taehyung said as he shook Jimin’s hand.

Minjae was looking at him with a certain sparkle in his eyes and Hoseok and Yoongi just stared.

Jimin smiled a bit confused. “What, is there something on my face?”

“No, it is your face.” Hoseok said.

“You’re really good-looking.” Minjae said

“You even look good with clothes ON.” Taehyung said.

It was at this moment, when Jungkook let out the loudest groan he had ever let out in his life. Why were his hyungs bent on making his life a living hell? Why couldn’t they just let him live peacefully? They really were pieces of shit.

Yoongi laughed and walked over to the kitchen to place what he had brought on the table.

“Thanks haha,” Jimin said,” I brought beer.”

“Say no more. I accept you as part of our family.” Hoseok said as he placed a hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin laughed and the rest of the boys marveled at him. 

“You probably shouldn’t do that too much.” Minjae said.

“Do what?” Jimin asked.

“Laugh all perfect like that.”

“Haha why?”

“We might fall for you.” Taehyung finished.

Jungkook stood and drank more of his beer as he walked into the kitchen. Anything to get away from that cesspool of fucking idiots.

“It seems like the boys like him.” Seokjin said.

“Yea. Maybe a little too much.”Jungkook said as he took another drink.

“Here, help me with this.”

They placed all the food on the table and Seokjin announced that the food was ready to be devoured. 

“Devour? Haha okay hyung treat us like wild things.” Taehyung said.

“I mean you’re an animal anyway, right?” Yoongi said.

The room was filled with a unanimous “OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!”

“Okay guys, calm down and sit. Lets eat.” Jim said.

The boys obeyed and sat down to eat. They thanked him and dug in. The room was lively, full of laughter and good conversation. They were all talking to Jimin to get to know him and vise versa as they ate and drank alcohol together. Jimin made sure to hand another can to Jungkook as soon as he finished one. because of all the commotion and fun they were having, Jungkook didn't notice. As the night progressed, the boys gradually started to lose sobriety (especially Jungkook). 

“Hey, you know, we've never actually seen Jungkook drunk.” Hoseok said.

“Yeah. He always leaves the party early and never drinks as much as we do.” Taehyung added. 

“I'm trying to get him drink tonight.” Jimin said. 

Minjae overheard from where he was sitting on the couch and scooted closer to Jimin saying,”You're not planning on doing something devious to him, right?”

Jimin looked over at Jungkook who was laughing along with Yoongi and Namjoon.

“He's cute, but no. He said he's never been drunk before, so I'm doing him that favor.” 

“Oh ok. We will hang you by your toes if you've got ulterior motives.” Minjae said pointing a finger at him. 

Namjoon went over to the stereo and turned on some music. The rest of the boys got up and immediately swayed to the beat of the music. Yoongi was usually a laid back kind of guy, but when he was drunk, he was the most fun loving, wild boi ever. Howell didn't even need to coax him into dancing because Yoongi was already moving to the beat and hyping everyone up before he could open his mouth.

“C'mon Jimin, show us some of your moves!” Taehyung said over the music. Jimin was hesitant but seeing as all but him, Jungkook and Seokjin were dancing, he stood to walk over to them. He began swaying his hips and utilized his arms and legs to create dancing art. The rest of the room stopped to watch him while cheering him on.

“Woaahhh!!!!!” Hoseok said.

Yoongi whistled and Namjoon looked over at Seokjin, who raised his eyebrows in astonishment. 

“Hey Park Jonathan.” Jungkook said.

Jimin turned to see Jungkook walking up behind him with a certain confidence, invading his personal bubble.

“Jungkook that's my stripper name.” Jimin said.

“You own it so well.” Jungkook said in a low voice as he placed a hand on Jimin’s waist and swayed with him.

“Whoa what's going on?” Jimin said, surprised by Jungkook’s sudden actions. Jungkook leaned down to whisper in his ear,”Let me show you my moves.” He pulled back and winked.

“Are you, are you drunk?” Jimin said.

“I don't know. Maybe. Isn't that what you wanted?” Jungkook said slyly.

Before Jimin could say anything else, Jungkook was taking a few steps back and moving like he had no bones. His movements were smooth and slow, entirely sensual. He had awakened the devil’s hips within him. The rest of the room stared at Jungkook this time, jaws dropping at the show unfolding in front of them.  _ Oh, he's THAT type of drunk. _

“WOAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Taehyung and Minjae cheered. None of them had ever witnessed what Jungkook’s hips could do until now. Jimin watched in awe, and Jungkook didn't seem to care about the comments and the cheers, lost in his own world feeling himself. The rest of the boys joined in, even the ones who were sitting down. Jungkook had inspired them to get up and move. It was a relieving experience, everyone forgetting about stressed and who they were, melting into the music and becoming one with the beat. At some point, Jimin found himself in the middle of all of them, doing some sort of performance as they all cheered him on. When they got tired, they sat down again and lowered the music to avoid getting complaints from the landlord. 

“Jimin you can really move.” Seokjin said.

“Haha, I mean it's only what I do for a living.”JImin said and the boys chuckled.

“Yo but you all failed to mention how great a dancer Jungkook is. Jimin stated. 

“Actually, neither did we.” Yoongi said. 

“He's not usually dancing with us.” Minjae said. 

“He just watches us and talks to Seokjin hyung.” Taehyung said.

“You even got Seokjin to come out and dance ,” Namjoon said. 

“You guys want snacks?” Jin said before they could talk more about his dancing.

“Yes sure!” Taehyung said.

After Seokjin left, the boys continued in their own drunk conversations. Jungkook leaned over into Jimin’s bubble. 

“So what do you think?” he asked.

Jimin turned to him and leaned back a little. “Of what?”

“It was actually really good. Almost as great of mine.”

Jungkook shook his head. “Nah. yours- yours is something otherworldly.” he said as he took another drink.

“How many have you had tonight?” Jimin asked.

“I lost count after 5.”

Jimin chuckled.

“I think i got what i wanted. Haha. no more for you.” he said as he took the can away from Jungkook. 

“Hey!..”Jungkook whined,”...Whatever, i had fun.”

Jimin smiled. That’s all he wanted Jungkook to feel. He wanted him to enjoy his time. Just then, Seokjin came back with the snacks, which were chips n dip. Jungkook reached over to grab one, and brought his hand up to Jimin’s face. “Here, open that pretty mouth of yours.”

Jimin raised his eyebrows in astonishment ( [ tenor.gif ](https://media.tenor.com/images/ee94ecd0d82124f9b7fde6f6a35f990c/tenor.gif) ). The rest of the group was also taken aback by the sudden demand. They were feeding each other now? Where in the night so far did they suddenly get so comfortable with each other? (or Jungkook with him, to be exact). Jungkook didn’t seem to care about the looks he was being given; all he wanted to do was watch Jimin’s perfect plump lips in motion. His rational mind was elsewhere; with each passing moment, Jimin seemed more and more attractive. Jimin’s cheeks were flushed from all the alcohol, his hair was damp from the sweat caused by dancing, and maybe it was the beer, but his lips seemed more plump and red than the soft pink they used to be. Jimin figured it would do no harm to let Jungkook feed him. It would make more of a scene to refuse and risk getting Jungkook angry or something. He opened his mouth and let Jungkook feed him, watching his eyes the whole time; Jungkook was watching his lips.

“Jungkook you’re staring at Jimin like he’s a delicious piece of meat.” Taehyung said.

“Dare I say there’s…. _ Tension?” _ Yoongi chuckled.

Hoseok elbowed him in the side and the boys laughed.

“I’m scared he might ravish me like a hungry wolf.” Jimin joked.

With dark eyes and a low voice Jungkook said,”Would that be so bad?”

The room was silent for a bit before everyone exploded into “OOOOHHHHHHH!!!!” and “OOOOHH MY GOD!!”.

“Jimin, you have him hook n’ sinker.” Seokjin giggled.

“You must give really great lap dances.” Hoseok said.

“Alright, alright guys, anyway I think it’s time we go. Jungkook is so tipsy, i’m worried he might throw up any second since he’s never been drunk before.” Jimin said.

“Awe… but we were having fun!” taehyung whined.

“Actually, we should probably go too.” Minjae said. 

“Thank’s for coming. It was nice getting to know you, Jimin.” Namjoon said.

“No problem. Thanks for inviting.” Jimin smiled.

Jimin pulled Jungkook off the couch and laughed when he stumbled over the rug in the living room.

“Here, let me help you.” Jimin said as he wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s waist to get a better hold on him, and Jungkook brought his arm around Jimin’s shoulder.

“Are you my escort tonight?” Jungkook drunk joked, trying to be sly.

Jimin scoffed.“What are you talking about? I’m just trying to stop you from killing yourself.” 

“Well, you smell really good.” Jungkook said.

“Um.. ok thanks...though im covered in sweat.” Jimin chuckled.

When they managed to get back into their apartment, Jimin led Jungkook into the shower. 

“Clean yourself up. Don’t choke on shampoo.” Jungkook laughed and started taking off his clothes. “Wanna join me?” he winked.

Jimin shook his head.”Haha, no. I don’t know you well enough for that.”

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, “Your loss.”

Jimin shut the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass a water. He was thinking about the boys he had met at dinner today. He thought they were nice people. Jungkook must have been lonely with all these couples around though. After he finished his glass, he poured one for Jungkook and brought into his room to put on the nightstand, saying he probably needed to drink it to avoid that massive headache in the morning. Jungkook managed to shower without any casualties, and walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his middle, his hair dripping wet. Jimin marveled at the glowing body Jungkook had.

“Woah, Jungkook look at you. You look great, man.” Jimin said.

As if Jimin had told him to ‘strike a pose’, Jungkook placed a hand on the back of his hip and leaned his head to the side, making sure his neck muscles were exposed, and smirked. Jimin chuckled and jungkook looked at him from the side, running his hands slowly up his sides seductively. “There’s more to see if you’re interested.”

Jimin placed a hand over his mouth before he let out an embarrassing squeal that he probably would never hear the end of. “Wooooaahhh!!! Whatever happened to that extremely shy boy I gave a lap dance to?”

Jungkook side smirked. “I guess not here right now.”

“You sound totally psycho” Jimin said,”go drink that water i placed on your nightstand.”

Jungkook shrugged for the second time that night but obeyed.

After Jimin finished showering, he walked into the room as he ruffled the towel over his hair ready to lay down on his bed. When he entered the room, he noticewd that everything still needed to be unpacked. “Ahh shit.” he huffed,”I guess i’ll have to sleep on the couch today.”

He grabbed a blanket and a pillow and walked over to the couch.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jungkook asked from the hallway.

Startled, Jimin turned to face him. Jungkook was wearing nothing but pj bottoms, his boxer band popping out from the top.

“I forgot to unpack everything so I have no bed.” Jimin said trying not to stare at Jungkook’s exposed muscles.

“Just come sleep with me.” Jungkook offered.

“Um.. no. We barely know each other.” Jimin said. He feels like that has been his excuse all night.

“We’re living with each other anyway. You gave me a lap dance half naked with glitter everywhere. We might as well sleep together.” Jungkook said.

Jimin giggled at the memory and nodded,”Okay.”

He grabbed his pillow and blanket and walked into Jungkook’s room. He heard the door shut behind him and felt a hand grab onto his wrist, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. Suddenly he was pressed against the wall, jungkook towering over him, holding  him in place with a hand on the wall.

Jimin swallowed as Jungkook’s face was only inches away. “Jungkook, I didn’t mean this kind of ‘sleep together’”.

Was Jungkook still drunk from the get together at Seokjin’s? Jimin had since sobered up. 

“I know. Neither did I,” Jungkook said,” but with the cute way you waddle around in those jammies and those pink lips, the option is available.”

Jimin suddenly felt a bit of fear. He wasn’t against it completely, Jungkook seemed like a nice enough guy, and he was good looking. He had a boyfriend before, but this circumstance was all too familiar and Jimin was quite uncomfortable.

“Jungkook, you’re not entirely sober yet, and this might make it awkward to live together.” he looked up at Jungkook, who was looking down at him with those same dark eyes he had at Seokjin’s place. His thick hair was still wet, and Jimin followed a droplet of water as it slid down Jungkook’s neck to his chest, outlining every muscle on the way down. 

“Your hair's still wet!?” Jimin almost yelled as he pushed Jungkook away and went to the bed, picking up the fallen blanket.

“‘Mere”. Jimin motioned with a hand.

Jungkook said nothing as he went over to sit on the bed, and just watched as Jimin grabbed a towel to ruffle his hair with. Jimin stood directly in front of Jungkook as he dried Jungkook’s thick hair and said,”You’re going to get yourself sick.” Jimin looked down and noticed Jungkook didn’t even have socks on. “And you’re barefoot?! Boy, didn’t your mother tell you not to be without shoes around the house?”

Jungkook scoffed,”Whatever.” He looked down at Jimin’s feet, and chuckled at the cute teddy bear slippers he was wearing. ( [ a64494f772628e0c16d599dfcc016938.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a6/44/94/a64494f772628e0c16d599dfcc016938.jpg) ).

“Anyway, now i have a cute roommate who can take care of me.” jungkook said.

“Boi, I did not move here to become some brat’s babysitter.” Jimin said as he smacked Jungkook upside the head without any real force. Jungkook laughed with his bunny smile, and Jimin immediately grabbed his cheeks, ignoring Jungkook’s groans of pain.

“How are you so cute, but so tempting at the same time? Haha. Your girlfriend must love you.”

Jungkook brought his hands up to squeeze Jimin’s sides to get him to let go. Jimin squealed and let go, pulling back from Jungkook. Jungkook pulled the towel off his head and put it on the nightstand. “I could say the same to you, and no, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Jimin asked as he walked to the other side of the bed. 

Jungkook let himself plop down on the bed. ”No”.

“Well neither do I…..to either one.” Jimin said.

He scooted under the covers and turned away from Jungkook, but not before placing an extra pillow between them, to make sure there was no funny business. 

“Is that the barrier?” Jungkook asked.

“Yup. The pillow is lava.” Jimin said. 

Jungkook laughed and closed his eyes. Before Jimin drifted off to sleep he asked,”So how do you deal with all those couples around you? Doesn’t it get annoying to be around sometimes?”

Jungkook opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “Couples?” did he mean Seokjin and them?

“Yea. Everyone we got together with today.” Jimin said.

At first there was silence, then Jungkook erupted into a fit of laughter. Jimin was mildly concerned, because he was laughing so hard, he almost coughed his lungs up.

“Ahaha! No way. Please tell me you just thought all my friends were gay.” Jungkook said.

“Aren’t they?” Jimin said.

Jungkook was crying.”Ahaaa! Oh my god. I’m gonna soooo tease them about this. No, they're not gay- at least I don’t think so- but they might as well be gay for eachother. Though I haven’t really asked them directly.”

“Oh...well….i guess nevermind then. Haha.” Jimin said.

“Who did you think were couples anyway?” 

“Namjoon and Seokjin, Minjae and Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok.”

Jungkook had to hold his sides from how hard he was laughing. “Oh my god, i’m definitely gonna tell them. You’re awesome. I thought it was just me.”

“Are they gonna hate me? I just moved in. I don’t want to have a bad record already.”

Jungkook wiped his tears. “Nah. They won’t care.”

“Whatever you say.”

 

…

 

The next morning, Jungkook woke up to his bladder screaming at him to get up. When he came back to the room, he stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. Jimin was sleeping soundly in HIS bed, curled up in a foreign blanket. His hair looked super fluffy and soft and shiny under the sunlight coming in from the window, his face puffy from sleep. Jimin looked absolutely adorable. Jungkook recalled the events from that day at the club and shook his head in confusion; how can one man have such duality? Also, how did jimin end up in his bed in the first place? He looked down at himself and noticed that he was shirtless. What had happened last night? He obviously got drunk because he doesn't remember leaving Seokjin’s house. Jim in suddenly stirred awake and Jungkook moved over to his closet to get a shirt to cover his chest. As he was putting it on, Jimin sat up, his ok shirt unbuttoned all the way down to the third button, causing the sleeve to fall off his shoulder exposing his neck, collarbone, and left nipple. There was a soft red mark on Jimin's chest, right under the collarbone. !!!!!!!!!!

“Um….good- good morning.” Jungkook said.

“Well hello. How are you feeling?” Jimin said rubbing his eye.

“Uh..my head hurts a little. But I'm okay.” jungkook said.

“I'll make you some soup haha.” Jimin said.

Jungkook swayed nervously. “Um…. What..what happened last night?”

Jimin looked up at him and saw the worried look on his face. 

“Don't worry, nothing too crazy happened. We danced ...you were very good by the way. We ate snacks and you hit on me all night.”

Jungkook perked up at that. “Thanks. Hit on you?”

“Yea. I was surprised at your confidence. You're a wild drunk.” him in said. 

“What?”

Jimin shifted his weight on the bed and crossed his legs. “You turn into this hot alpha that looks at people like they're prey.” 

“Prey?!”  _ Omg. What did he say at that party???  _ Jungkook said. He knows he would never hear the end of it. “Did I ….do anything to you?” 

Jimin looked at him and followed Jungkook’s eyes to the mark on his chest.

“Ah no. We just shared a bed because I forgot to unpack my shit before we went to the party. You're the one who offered your bed to me.” 

This time it was Jungkook's turn to shift uncomfortably. “Oh. Ok. So haha. Um...what's that?” 

Jimin got up from the bed and fixed his clothes. “This is a hickey Jungkook. You get them when someone sucks or bites on your skin hard enough to break tiny blood vessels.”

Jungkook almost screamed from the embarrassment. “ I know what they are okay? I-I'm just..”

“Don't worry okay?” Jimin said as he made his way to the bathroom.”you didn't do anything. This hickey is the reason I left my previous place.”

Jungkook watched Jimin close the door to the bathroom, then walked into the living room to wait his turn. He figured he shouldn't pry. Jimin had probably faced trying times and was trying to start again. Jungkook wanted to help him with that transition.

 

Taehyung:

Good morning sun shines!

 

Minjae:

Last night was so fun!

 

Hoseok:

Damn it was lit.

 

Yoongi:

I learned new things.

 

Namjoon:

Jungkook was wildin

Seokjin:

We all danced. It was good.

 

Jungkook:

I danced??????

 

Jungkook did recall music playing….and Jimin did mention that he was good at dancing…..

 

Taehyung:

Yeas u did!!! 

 

Minjae:

Those hips don't lie. <3

 

Jungkook:

-_-

 

Hoseok:

You were really eyeing Jimin

 

Yoongi:

There was chemistry

 

Namjoon:

You think y'all gonna be a thing???

 

Seokjin:

Guys, let us try not to tease him so much please. Poor Jimin. We don’t want to scare him away.

 

Minjae:

You right hyung….but just saying… Drunk Jungkook got MAD GAME!!

 

Yoongi:

XD

 

Hoseok:

LOL truuuuuu

 

Jungkook groaned and put his phone on the couch. Of course now they had more material to work with to ensure him experiencing a miserable life. Jimin came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yea. the guys are just teasing me.” Jungkook said waving him off.

“Haha. Are you being bullied?”

“Stopbullying.com”

Jimin laughed,”What a baby.”

As the morning continued, Jungkook laughed along with Jimin and they talked about unimportant things while Jimin made soup. Jungkook thought this  roommate deal was going to be a pleasant experience.

<3

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes.... well. hopefully it was worth the wait. haha <3 thank you for your patience.


	15. Object of Desire (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part threes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay~! i finally finished this last part! i know i made these past uploads like a chapter story......but it was going to be too long if i put it all in one. hope you like it lol

_ “IT HAPPENED ON MONDAY EVENING, January 29, 1996. _

_ Shortly before nine o'clock, Archimede Seguso sat down at the dinner table and unfolded his napkin. Before joining him, his wife went into the living room to lower the curtains, which was her long-standing evening ritual. Signora Seguso knew very well that no one could see in through the windows, but it was her way of enfolding her family in a domestic embrace. The Segusos lived on the third floor of Ca' Capello, a sixteenth-century house in the heart of Venice. A narrow canal wrapped around two sides of the building before flowing into the Grand Canal a short distance away. _

_ Signor Seguso waited patiently at the table. He was eighty-six-tall, thin, his posture still erect. A fringe of wispy white hair and flaring eyebrows gave him the look of a kindly sorcerer, full of wonder and surprise. He had an animated face and sparkling eyes that captivated everyone who met him. _

(Excerpted from  _ The City of Falling Angels _ by John Berendt.)

 

Jungkook placed the book down and sighed. He didn’t really care much about Seguso or whatever. He had to read this book for his literature class however, and he was trying to get through the chapter.You know when you're forced to read something you can't get into… and you just struggle keeping everything you read in your head? You have to convince your brain that the information you're taking in now is important enough to keep. 

Suddenly Jungkook heard some commotion in the kitchen followed by a loud

“Shit..!”

Curious, he stood up from his chair and walked away from the desk that threatened to drown him in paperwork. “Jimin what are you…” he stopped when he turned the corner to see Jimin with one knee supporting his weight on the counter, his hands  in the cupboard holding something back from falling. Whatever it was Jimin was trying to prevent from falling was giving him a hard time because a bunch of cans and boxes had fallen to the floor, only one can exploded its contents while the others remained in tact.

“Jungkook can you uh...give me a hand here? Haha.” Jimin said.

“Oh my goodness what..? How did you even end up in this situation?” Jungkook said as he stepped over the spilled contents on the floor and aided Jimin. 

Jungkook easily reached up and placed the cans and condiments back in order, stacked like he had them before Jimin somehow fucked up the system. 

“Ahh..well you see..” Jimin started, laughing nervously,”I wanted to make some noodles for lunch and was looking for the seasoning and I saw that what you had was empty…” Jungkook was able to put everything back in its place and Jimin was able to get down from the counter,”and I saw you had some on the top shelf…”

Jungkook looked down at Jimin, who was scratching the back of his head in shame.

“Wait wait let me stop you right there.” Jungkook said. He brought his hands up to motion to Jimin to stay silent to let him think. What the fuck?

“You made this mess because you're  _ small?”  _ A shit eating grin spread across Jungkook’s face and Jimin wanted to punch him right then and there.

“Shut the fuck up dude.” Jimin said as he was getting more embarrassed by the minute.

“Oh my god. I cannot believe how funny this is. You can’t reach the top shelf. That’s so unbelievably adorable I can't even-”

“Are you gonna help clean this up? If not, kindly show yourself out of the kitchen.”Jimin said, trying to push past the fact that he was short.

Jungkook placed a hand over his face and leaned against the counter as he threw his head back in laughter. “Oh my God this is the greatest thing.”

Jimin just pouted and grumbled to himself, as he bent down to clean up the spilled tomato sauce.

“Awe Jimin don’t be too depressed. Just ask me when you need things from the top shelf. It’s for your own safety.” Jungkook said as he also bent down with some napkins to help clean up.

Jimin said nothing as he picked up the cans and washed the outside so they wouldn’t become sticky. Jimin went to go fetch the mop and Jungkook continued to clean the counter where the can had hit on the way down. He threw away the opened can in the garbage and put back the ones that were still useable. Jimin mopped up the mess and smiled when he was satisfied with the clean up job. The kitchen was sparkling again, and more importantly, the evidence of his incident with the cupboards was covered up. Just as Jimin was about to leave, Jungkook stopped him in the doorway. “Wait you missed a spot.” he said.

Jimin turned around to look at the kitchen with a magnifying eye. “What? Where?”

Jungkook turned Jimin back around and lifted his chin. Jimin said nothing as he was caught by surprise by the sudden physical contact. Jungkook ran his thumb over Jimin’s cheek and then smiled as he showed Jimin what he had wiped away. “You had some tomato sauce on your face! Haha”

Jimin just smiled back,”ah...yea how does that even happen???”

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders,”I don’t know. The impact must have made the sauce jump everywhere. I mean do you remember how far it splattered?”

Jimin just sighed and pushed Jungkook out of the way with the back of his hand. He put the mop back in the cleaning closet and went into the bathroom to see what damage was done. There was no other smudges on his face besides the one Jungkook removed. He washed his face nonetheless, because he didn’t want to be sticky all day.

It had been a few days since the night Jungkook got drunk, and since then the boys’ relationship was growing gradually closer in that short time. They weren’t strangers to each other anymore. Jungkook didn’t realize how easy it was to learn about your roommate, especially a roommate who’s given you a lap dance. They weren’t super buddy buddy, but they were close enough to call each other friends now. The other boys in the neighboring apartments however, were becoming fond of their friendship, hoping it could develop into something more at some point. Most of them were just Joking about the ship to mess with Jungkook, who couldn’t be any more embarrassed anytime they mentioned something between him and Jimin. Jimin had finally been able to move in, having taken hours setting up his room the way he wanted it to be; his bed frame gave him the hardest time, but Jungkook came to help him and they both managed to figure it out. They had established rules around the apartment, things like privacy or respect of morning rituals. For example, Jungkook liked to watch netflix on the couch while he ate dinner. Jimin liked to workout at home before dinner, whereas Jungkook ran in the mornings. In the few days that they had been living together, Jungkook found out that Jimin liked to sing in the shower, and was a really neat person. Jimin found out that Jungkook was actually a baby, whining for everything but was really smart academically. He was a determined person, finishing everything he started, never leaving anything half done.  After they had both eaten food, Jimin walked off into the hallway while Jungkook went to the fridge to get a drink.

Jimin was in the middle of cleaning his room when Jungkook came to talk to him.

“Hey Jimin, Seokjin wants us to have a game night today.” Jungkook said reading the text message on his phone as he walked into Jimin’s room.

“Game night?” Jimin asked as he spread the clean sheets over his bed.

“Yea. All the guys are gonna be there. We gonna eat snacks and play board games and shit.”

Jimin nodded. “Sounds fun. What time?”

“Seven.”

Jimin tilted his head and hissed. “Ahh.. sorry. Can’t tonight.”

Jungkook watched as Jimin grabbed his pillow and replaced the pillowcase. “What? Why not?”

Jimin was surprised to hear such disappointment coming from Jungkook. “I have to work late tonight.”

_ Oh. that’s right. _ Jungkook forgot that Jimin still worked as a stripper, not finding any other jobs since he moved in. It’s been about a week since the party, but Jimin still worked 5 days a week. Jungkook never really noticed when Jimin was gone because he was too busy studying or doing homework for class. By the time Jimin got back, Jungkook was either asleep or up memorizing chapters for the quiz, thus being too busy to pay any mind to Jimin. 

“Oh. until when?” Jungkook said, placing his phone back in his pocket.

“Until twelve.”

Jungkook sighed and rubbed his neck. “Well, I’ll let the guys know. Maybe next time you can join us?”

Jimin nodded and smiled. 

Jungkook walked out of the room and into the living room, where he flopped down on the side of the couch so that he was lying down with his legs  hanging over the side of the armrest. He pulled out his phone and texted the group chat.

 

Jungkook:

Hey guys, Jimin can’t make it tonight.

 

Seokjin:

Awe really?. Whyyyyy?

 

Jimin:

I gots to work today guys.

 

Minjae: 

Awee chim...but it’s our first game night with you. :(

 

Taehyung:

Dang it

 

Namjoon:

Ahhh….well maybe next time.

 

Yoongi:

You work late today?

 

Hoseok:

Awee i wanted to play games with jimin.

 

Seokjin:

Ahh well, we will just have to make it on a night where you don’t work.

 

Jimin:

Sorry everyone. Thanks for inviting me though haha. Next time.

 

Hoseok:

Have fun at work.

 

Taehyung:

Get that mula

 

Minjae:

Blow them away with them body rolls

 

Jungkook:

Ya’ll stop being weird pls.

 

Yoongi:

Jungkook how many times are you going to have to tell those three to stop being weird before you realise they were born to annoy the shit out of people like me and you?

 

Jungkook:

You’re absolutely right. I should just give up. But i can't help but hope that one day they will be normal people…..i guess that’s just wishful thinking.

 

Jimin:

XDDDDD

 

Namjoon:

Poor children

 

Seokjin:

I agree.

 

Jimin:

Well anyway igtg. Ttyl guys

 

Namjoon:

Goobye Jimin

 

Minjae:

Bai chim :)

 

Taehyung:

See ya

 

Hoseok:

Peace

 

Yoongi:

Out

 

Seokjin:

Be careful

 

Jungkook watched as Jimin came over to the couch and knocked over his feet from where they were resting on the armrest.

“I’m gonna come home late tonight so don’t get angry when you hear noise okay?” Jimin said.

Jungkook scowled at him for moving him from his comfortable place on the couch. “What? I don’t even notice when you come home. I always sleep through it. Plus you live here. Come home whenever you want.”

Jimin hesitated before saying,”ah..okay.”

Jungkook lifted an eyebrow. Jimin never needed permission from him for anything. It’s not like Jungkook was keeping tabs on him or anything. Why did Jimin care to ask? Out of courtesy??

“Why?”

Jimin nervously scratched the back of his neck and shook his head,”Ah, um...no reason. Just making sure you don’t get angry or something.”

“Why would I?”

“I mean I just moved in you know? Still learning the rules and stuff.”

“Oh…..okay..?”

“Anyway…..,” JImin said pointing at the door with his thumbs,”I gotta go.”

Jungkook nodded and smiled,”See you later.”

Jimin backed away and grabbed his keys and his duffel bag and headed out of the door, closing it behind him. Jungkook was left wondering what that was all about but he decided it was probably nothing.

 

Jungkook:

Low-key he probably didn’t want to hang out with you guys anyway.

 

Hoseok:

What? Why?

 

Minjae:

:(

 

Taehyung:

Didn’t he already leave? Why are you still talking about this?

 

Yoongi:

????

 

Namjoon:

WHY

 

Seokjin:

What on earth?

 

Jungkook:

XDDDDD ya’ll prolly scared him away.

 

Hoseok:

What when we first met him? We didn’t even do anything.

 

Taehyung:

Was it my dancing?

 

Minjae:

I might have made him uncomfortable…..

 

Namjoon:

Dammit. Did he see my ryan collection?

 

Seokjin:

We were nice to him..and Namjoon, your what???

 

Namjoon:

Nothing.

 

Yoongi:

I can see that

 

Jungkook:

I mean I would be scared too if I was surrounded by a bunch of gays. I got used to it but Jimin probably isn't.

 

Hoseok:

WHAYTHgvkhjBKJHB

 

Yoongi:

XDDDDDDDDDD takes one to know one.

 

Seokjin:

Wha-mygod

 

Namjoon:

-_- not gay

 

Taehyung:

Who said I was- I mean…. With someone like Jimin….with that face…..and those moves…..Not opposed. XDDDD Is he gay though?

 

Minjae:

I also am not gay. I mean he works at a men’s stip club….those body rolls are too illegal for him to be straight.

 

Jungkook:

HAhaha don’t get too offended. It was about time you all came out. We never really touched up on the topic because I didn’t think it was necessary. Also, I don’t think he’s gay...I mean i’m not sure.

 

Yoongi:

I mean you haven't asked him? Wasn’t that supposed to be one of the topic you guys covered when you met up with him??

 

Jungkook:

I mean I don’t really care if he is or not. It’s not something that was important to me.

 

Seokjin:

I mean that’s something you find out after becoming friends and shit. Some people are open about their being gay, but Jimin seems to keep to himself. If it didn’t come up in casual conversation, maybe he is weary about it???

 

Namjoon:

I wouldn’t look too much into it. It’s only been about a week.

 

Hoseok:

He’s right.

 

Yoongi:

Wait holdup….did Jimin think we were roommates because we were couples?

 

Jungkook:

XDDDDDDD YES ahahahahahahaha

 

Hoseok:

Oh god dating Yoongi? Not even if he was the last man on the planet.

 

Taehyung:

Minjae is cute but we have just been friends for like more than a decade. I’m not dating him. Never thought about dating him...but now that you bring it up, we might as well be dating. I mean under all the circumstances, everything works. MINJAE LET’S GET MARRIED!!!

 

Minjae:

Oh nooooooo~ Taelephant I cannot marry you! If I do then I will have a weakness! And super heroes cannot have a weakness because then the bad guys will come after you and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself! >^<

 

Taehyung:

You’re a superhero!?!?!?!/ whatt omg I totally understand! I guess if i marry you i also will have a weakness when I get abducted again. 

 

Hoseok:

Didn’t you just share your secret with everyone, Minjae???

 

Minjae:

O.0 ….shhhhh

 

Seokjin:

Your secret is safe with me.

 

Namjoon:

What is even your super power?

 

Taehyung:

Guys you can’t tell anyone that he’s a superhero!!! The world isn’t ready yet! People are scared of what they don’t understand

 

Yoongi:

You guys are lame.

 

Minjae:

I can’t tell you that. I’ve already said too much.

 

Jungkook:

Are we just gonna ignore the fact that tae just said ‘abducted’ and ‘again’ in the same sentence?

 

Taehyung:

That’s a story for another time.

 

Hoseok:

The biggest dorks. Aye but you better set things straight with Jimin,  bro. I ain’t gay.

 

Jungkook:

Yea yea. Lol

 

Jungkook turned on the TV and put on a random movie channel. He was actually pretty sleepy from staying up studying last night and decided he would rest before going back to studying. He figured tonight wasn’t a good night to go play games either, so he just stayed in his apartment and ignored the text messages making his phone buzz on the coffee table. He didn’t notice when he fell asleep.

Jimin came home to find the TV still on, playing some reruns of a show he didn’t know the name of. Jungkook was still on the couch, sprawled out as much as you could be sprawled out on a couch, which was not that much. His arm was hanging off the side, and his head seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. Jimin sighed as he put his duffel bag on the floor and walked into the hallway, where he opened a closet that contained extra blankets. Jungkook had told him that’s where the clean extras where, if ever he needed them. He grabbed one off the top shelf, using his tippy toes to completely reach up and walked over to where Jungkook was, opening up the folded blanket and placing it on top of Jungkook to cover him up. It was getting colder at night, and he was sure Jungkook was not gonna move from this spot until morning, if he’s as much of a heavy sleeper as he says he is. Jimin placed a pillow under Jungkook’s head and tucked his arm under the blanket. He figured it would be a nice thing to do, since there’s a high possibility of getting sick in this weather. Since they were living together in such close quarters, Jimin didn’t want to be exposed to that, so he was just preventing his own sickness while coming off as caring. Kill two birds with one stone, right? He turned off the TV and grabbed his duffel bag on the way to his room.

 

…

 

The next morning, Jungkook was surprised to find himself comfortably wrapped in a blanket on the couch, noting that he didn’t remember grabbing one before he placed himself there. He actually didn’t even remember falling asleep. He realised Jimin had been the one to do this for him, and silently thanked Jimin with a smile as he sat up and walked into the bathroom to start his morning. As he was brushing his teeth, he wondered how much of a dork he looked like for Jimin to have compassion for him. He could have just left him how he was, but Jungkook appreciated the gesture. He heard scuffling from outside the door and poked his head out to see Jimin in his usual pjs, walking over to the kitchen, probably to grab some water or something. He giggled as he again noticed Jimin’s slippers, not getting used to the fact that Jimin was quite literally a fluffball by day, stripper by night. He followed Jimin into the kitchen to thank him, but didn’t see him turn the corner and they bumped into each other, Jungkook barely moving, but Jimin dropping his cup and cursing in surprise.

“God dammit Jungkook.”

With the toothbrush still in his mouth, Jungkook apologized profusely and leaned down to pick up the cup which was not broken because it was plastic. Thank God. The water had spilled all over him, and all over the floor. Again, it was the same thing that happened yesterday...except this time it would be easier to clean up because it was just water.

“Ohmy god im sho showy I ditnt see you thar i jusht-” Jungkook started.

“Jungkook i don’t understand anything you’re saying with that toothbrush in your mouth.” Jimin interrupted.

Jungkook looked up at him from where he was wiping up the mess from the floor with napkins that were nearby and took the toothbrush out of his mouth, repeating his previous sentence as if that would change anything.

“Jungkook go spit that shit out haha now you’re just gurgling!” Jimin laughed.

Jungkook wiped at his mouth and smiled, glad that Jimin wasn’t too mad at him. He went over to the sink and spit out the contents of his mouth and turned to Jimin.

“I mean, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t see you. I was just gonna say thanks for last night….I appreciate it.”

Jimin nodded his head in approval and waved his hand, silently telling Jungkook not to worry about it. “I mean I poured that glass coz I was thirsty, but I guess fuck it, right?”

Jungkook gave him an apologetic smile and watched as Jimin scuffled back into the hallway to his room. Jungkook looked down at himself and groaned in annoyance. Now he was all wet. I mean he had to go change to go on his morning run anyway; he couldn’t complain.

 

After he came back from his run, Jungkook jumped in the shower to prepare for his classes of the day. It was about 7:30 so Jimin was sleeping in, preparing to take his day off. Jungkook tried not to make too much noise to avoid waking Jimin up, still feeling apologetic for earlier. He poured a glass of water and silently went into Jimin’s room, cursing the creaking of the door, praying he wouldn’t wake up. He placed the glass on the nightstand, and smiled at the bundle of blankets on the bed. Jungkook closed the door after leaving Jimin’s room and tiptoed out of the apartment. He grabbed some toast and his keys on his way out, and drove off to school.

 

Taehyung:

Jungkook!!!!!

 

Jungkook:

Bitch i’m in class. What do you want?

 

Taehyung:

WHat what FUCk

 

Jungkook:

WHat?

 

Taehyung:

How come you didn’t tell me that my package had come in the mail already?

 

Jungkook:

What? Oh…. yea well you see i mean….. I got it in the mail and i was like wtf this isn’t for me.

 

Taehyung:

Yeas I accidentally put your suite number instead of mine. But that’s besides the point. Why didn’t you tell me when it came in???

 

Jungkook:

I’m about to take a test leave me alone.

 

Taehyung:

I’m going to come by later.

 

It was true. Jungkook did recall getting the package in the mail, but when he noticed the name, he almost threw it out. How could Taehyung possibly mistake their suite numbers? He was disappointed but not surprised. It wasn’t the first time. Minjae also did the same thing with his bills, which almost gave Jungkook a heart attack. Truth was, he forgot to tell Taehyung that the package had arrived last week. He was so busy worrying about Jimin moving in, he forgot all about it.  He moved the box out of the way and into his closet and didn’t remember it was still there until taehyung texted him. He would just have to deal with it when he got home. 

 

…

 

It was around lunchtime when Jimin heard banging at the front door. He was in the middle of folding his laundry so he almost dropped what he had in his hands. “Shit bro. Who the fuck?” Jiin said to himself as he walked over to see who it was. He sighed when he saw Taehyung at the door, glad it wasn’t the SWAT team or something.

“Hello Taehyung.” Jimin smiled.

Taehyung pushed his way past Jimin and walked into the living room. “Sup chim? Is Jungkook here?”

Jimin closed the door and turned to walk over to him. “No, he went to school.”

“I know he’s at school, but he should be done with his classes by now. Today he only has 2 classes.” Taehyung said looking around the room.

“Um...okay well then he should be home soon. Are you looking for something?”

“Ah yes...you see, long story short i put the wrong suite number on a package that I had delivered here and it ended up in Jungkook’s mail. Do you know where it is?”

Jimin tried to remember seeing a package but he couldn’t remember seeing any. “No.”

Taehyung sighed as he threw his head back. “Well i guess i’ll just have to hang out here until he comes back.” 

Jimin smiled politely and went back into his room where he was finishing folding laundry.

“Ayeeeee nice setup you got in here.” Taehyung said as he walked in unannounced. 

Jimin jumped a little at his deep loud voice, not expecting company.

“Um haha, thanks?”

“Wow you’re into a lot of cool stuff.” Taehyung said looking at all the things on Jimin’s shelf.

“Ah um...yes…”

“Hey, random question…” Taehyung started. “Are you g-”

Just then the front door opened and like a dog, Taehyung’s ears perked up and he immediately left the room, attacking Jungkook at the door. Jimin didn’t know what to make of Taehyung….he was a really random person and a lot to handle.

“JUNGKOOK!!!!” Taehyung yelled.

Jungkook was surprised to see Taehyung in the house. Jimin must have let him in.

“Dude you couldn’t just wait until i gave it to you later?”

“NO!!! I have been waiting for this for weeks!!!!”

Jungkook sighed and put his stuff on the floor next to the couch.

“It’s not my fault you fucked up on the address.”

“DUDE! But you could have been a kind human being and told me about it.”

“I was preoccupied with other things.”

“Just give me the box.”

“Wait! Oh my god.”

Jungkook walked into his room with Taehyung hot on his heels. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the box and plopped it in Taehyung’s hands.

“Was that so hard?” taehyung said, annoyed.

“Dude, I was going to give to you alright? I forgot.” Jungkook said, getting irritated at taehyung’s insistence.

Jimin walked out of the room to grab the other load of clothes he had placed on the couch.

Jungkook walked out of his room, to try to get Taehyung out of the apartment.

“Taehyung just fucking leave. You got your shit.”

“What are you even mad for? I’m the one who should be mad.”

“It’s not even a big deal!”

“It is a big deal for me.”

“It’s just mail! Mail gets places late all the time.”

“Yea except this one didn’t.”

“What is your problem, dude? Oh my GOD you’re so annoying.”

Jimin needed more soap and didn’t know where jungkook put it so he looked up just as they were coming into the living room and said,”Hey Jungkook where’s the-”

“Oh my god SHUT UP!” Jungkook yelled.

Jimin immediately shut his mouth and after realizing what he had just done, so did Jungkook. Taehyung shut his mouth as soon as he noticed the look on Jimin’s face, and his anger was replaced with worry. They just stood there in the hallway for a few moments in complete silence, Jungkook’s shout echoing in their ears.

With wide eyes, Jimin shifted uncomfortably and looked down. “Um...uh….i’m...gonna...just..excuse me.” Jimin grabbed his things on the couch in a rush and pushed past both of them to his room and shut the door.

“Jimin, wait-” Jungkook started. He turned to Taehyung, who just shrugged and silently walked to the front door.

“Um, anyway. Thanks for this. Imma go. Bye.” He shut the door behind him.

Taehyung was lucky. He could just leave that awkward situation. Jungkook had to deal with it now. What even happened? 

…

Jungkook wasn't sure what to do. He was sure yelling at Jimin had affected him in some way obviously. Normally people would just be surprised that he yelled at them….but why was. Jimin so scared? There was clear fear in his eyes when he stood in the living room. How was he going to fix this?? He kept pacing back and forth in his room deciding whether or not to face Jimin  and apologize. He grabbed a stuffed bear that was in his closet; something that he had bought because it was too cute not to have. Noting how Jimin seemed to be fond of cute things (if his slippers or pjs gave any indication), he thought it would be a good idea to give it to him. He walked over to Jimin’s door and took a deep breath before knocking.

*Knock Knock* “Um, Jimin?”

Jimin was on the other side, now sitting on his bed where he had moved to after shutting his door. He didn’t know he was going to get so triggered. He had to sit on his bed and breathe through his sudden anxiety. He knew why this was happening, but he didn’t know that it was going to hit him so hard. He needed something to hold, so he grabbed his pillow and just tried to calm down. He dropped the laundry on the way to his bed, and couldn't bring himself to move. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door and he looked over, scared. When he heard that it was just Jungkook, he calmed down a little and tried to respond with a weary, “Yea?”

“Jimin can I come in?”

“Um,..”

“I want to apologize for earlier.”

Jungkook heard no sound from the other side of the door. This started to worry him more than he already was. “Jimin, are you okay?”

“Yea...yea...um..”

“Hey are you sure? Let me come in.”

Jimin’s heart was pounding at this point. He didn’t want Jungkook to see him like this. They had been friends for just a little over a week now, and he didn’t want to impose this on Jungkook.

“Can you just, not come in right now I just..” Jimin started.

“Look, i’m really sorry about earlier...um...i’ll just leave this here outside your door okay?” Jungkook placed the teddy bear at the bottom of the door frame and started walking into his room. Jimin’s small cry for help did not allow him to let Jungkook leave, so he found himself walking over to the door and opening it, to find a teddy bear on the floor, fluffy and too cute. He looked up to see if Jungkook had already gone in. Heaving out a shaky sigh he grabbed the teddy bear, walking back into his room. He shut the door as he made his way over to his bed, laying down as he cradled the small stuffed animal close to his body. He seemed to have calmed down a bit but he couldn’t help the memories that clouded his mind.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

 

_ “How could you do this to us?!” My mother yelled, her voice shaking in anger. _

_ I hung my head, not wanting to aggravate the situation anymore than I had. I had just spilled the biggest secret to my parents, mustering up enough courage to finally tell them the truth about my sexual orientation. I had kept it in for so long simply because I was afraid of how they’d react, I was afraid that they’d throw me out on the streets, I was afraid of the disgusted looks on their faces. Everything I was afraid of turned into a reality as my mother and father recoiled in disgust as I told them that I was bisexual. My mother immediately started tearing up but not with tears of sadness, no, she was shedding tears of anger.  _

_ “Talk some sense into your son!” My mother yelled at my father. _

_ My father simply scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “As of this moment I only have one son and he’s in his room studying. This… thing standing in front of me is not my son.” _

_ Hearing those words coming from his mouth did very little to affect me since I always hated my father. He was an abusive asshole who not only hit my mother but he was not opposed to lifting his hand to me. The only one that escaped his beatings was my younger brother, the golden child. My brother was everything my father wanted in a son; athletic, smart, and handsome. _

_ What did affect me was the way my mother reacted. The pure disgust in her voice made me choke on a sob, hanging my head low as I felt a few tears fall. Her cries of disappointment, anger, and just complete and utter disbelief destroyed any type of love left I had for the woman that gave birth to me. _

_ “Why are you doing this?! Why are you acting this way?! Why are you lying to us?!” She yelled, coming over to stand directly in front of me, “Look at me!” _

_ I finally raised my head, no longer caring about the silent tears that rolled down my cheeks. The look on my mother’s face shattered my already broken heart. As she looked into my eyes she choked on a sob, lifting her hand and slapping me across the face. I stumbled back, holding onto my cheek as I looked at her in disbelief. My mother had never, never raised her hand at me. I pulled my own hand back to see a bit of blood covering the palm of my hand. _

_ “Get out.” _

_ “Mom, please…” I pleaded with her, my chest aching as I realized what she was doing. _

_ “I said get out! Get out! Get out!” She yelled pushing me away from her and towards the door. _

_ I let out a whimper as she threw my shoes, jacket and backpack at me. Choking on a sob I picked up my things and left, regretting ever telling them. Thinking of nowhere else to go I headed to the nearest park, pulling out my phone as I thought of the one person who could help me out. _

_ I sniffled as I plopped down on the bench, roughly wiping the tears from my face. I bounced my leg up and down anxiously as I waited for Minhyuk to answer. I almost gave up, going to hang up but before I did I heard his voice. _

_ “Jimin?” _

_ I whimpered at the sound of his voice, immediately alarming him. I heard rustling on the other line as he undoubtedly sat up in bed. _

_ “Jimin, what's wrong?” _

_ “M-Minhyuk-” I cut myself off as my voice broke, feeling another wave of tears coming, “I-I told them. And--and they kicked me out. My mom, my o-own mother h-hit me. She hit m-me, Minhyuk. I-I don’t know what to do.” _

_ “Jimin, hey calm down. It’s alright, you’re okay, breathe,” His soothing voice instructed, some shuffling happening from his side. _

_ I did as he said, closing my eyes and taking deep slow breathes. My crying ceased, the tears dried up on my cheeks as I heard him speak once more. _

_ “Tell me where you are.” He said, the sound of his car starting in the background. _

_ I looked at my surroundings, seeing a familiar playground not too far away from the bench I was sitting in, “I’m at the park near my house...please hurry.” I said, my voice barely above a whisper. _

_ “I’ll be there soon...stay on the line with me.” _

_ I nodded, knowing he couldn’t see me before whispering out an okay. _

 

-Present Time-

 

Jimin woke up the next day feeling less shitty than yesterday night, but more melancholy than he usually was, which was not at all. He’d normally be happy to eat breakfast and go about his day but today his body felt heavy. Maybe he had slept wrong or something. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night. Whatever it was, Jimin was not feeling up to it today. He got up from his bed and yawned, stretching his entire body. He turned and noticed the plushie on his bed and remembered yesterday's events. He groaned and groggily rubbed his face, embarrassed at his own behavior. He didn't really know what to say to Jungkook now. Yesterday was wild and he had only been there a short while. They were just getting accustomed to each other and maybe yesterday ruined that progress. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to shower. Be blasted his music to give him a sense of security and serenity to carry on with his day. After he had finished getting dressed, he walked into the kitchen where Jungkook was sitting at the table. The boys looked at each other and said nothing at first, just awkward silence as both didn’t know what to say. Jimin cleared his throat and looked away, pointing at the fridge to mention his motive for being there. “I'm...just uh….yup.” 

Jungkook looked back down at his own breakfast and nodded his head. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, the only sounds being those of silverware clashing together as Jimin made his breakfast. Jungkook got up and walked over to the sink to place his dirty dishes. As he turned around to leave, Jimin turned to grab an ingredient in the fridge and they ran into each other year again. Jimin couldn't seek to keep his eyes up as he slowly panicked from embarrassment. Jungkook stuttered as he apologized,”uh..I'm s-sorry. I uh didn't s-see you there…..um…” he didn't know if this could get any more awkward.  

“Okay. Jungkook listen...um…” Jimin started,”look...I'm sorry about yesterday...I freaked out suddenly...um….it's not about you okay?”

Jungkook nodded and smiled. “Ah..yea. I mean i'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled...Taehyung got me angry...and I just…” 

Jimin shook his head and waved his hands, spatula still in hand. “Thanks for uh...the bear…..it's cute.”

“Haha I knew you would like it. You're basically a teddy bear yourself.” Jungkook said.

“Listen boi….” Jimin said as he pointed the spatula at him,”I just like cute things okay.”

Jungkook smiled his bunny smile and put his hands up in surrender. “You gonna burn your food?” He said. 

Jimin turned and quickly flipped his omelet.“Shit.” 

Jungkook just laughed and went back to his room to get ready for school. 

 

…

 

Jungkook was in the middle of his night time statistics class when he got a text from Jimin..

 

Jimin: 

Hey Jungkook uh….can you do me a HUGE favor?

 

Jungkook:

What is it?

 

Jimin: 

I forgot my wallet and I need it. Do you think you could bring it to me??? I'm at work right now and I already clocked in. 

 

Jungkook:

Um..well I'm in class right now but I can head over after it's done.

 

Jimin:

That's fine. I just need it for afterward. 

 

Jungkook:

Ok sure. 

 

Jimin: 

Omg you're a lifesaver. Thanks so much.

 

Jungkook:

np

 

After his class was over, jungkook headed home to look for Jimin's wallet. 

 

Jungkook:

Is it in your room? 

 

Jimin:

On the nightstand

 

Jungkook:

K

 

Jungkook smiled when he saw the bear nicely placed by the pillow in Jimin’s room, grabbed the wallet and headed over to Jimin’s work. The strip club was packed tonight...the lot filled with cars. When he found a parking he texted Jimin.

 

Jungkook:

Hey I'm here. Do I just go in?

 

Jimin:

Yea I'm about to go on stage though so please hurry.

 

Jungkook:

Ok

 

Jungkook locked his car and rushed into the club, looking around for Jimin in the crowded place. He looked towards the back, and noticed Jimin standing by the doorway. He walked over to him and said,”Hey Jimin.” 

Jimin turned his head and walked up to him ,”Jonathan, remember?” He said in a low tone. 

“Oh. Right. Jonathan.” Jungkook said nervously. 

“Thanks so much!” Jimin said as he was handed his wallet,”You gonna stick around?”

“Um...I mean I have homework…” Jungkook started. 

“C'mon at least stay for my stage. I worked really hard on this choreography. Tonight is the first time imma perform it.” Jimin said.

Jungkook hesitated, but couldn't help  nodding at Jimin’s teddy bear eyes. His expression did not match what he was currently wearing. 

Jimin smiled brightly. “Yay! Ok I gotta go.”

Jungkook walked over to the stage area and stood amongst all the squealing women. They announced Jimin’s name as the lights dimmed and music started playing. When he appeared, Jonathan walked seductively to the middle of the stage, a completely different aura than that teddy bear he just spoke to off stage. When the beat dropped, Jonathan let his body flow with the music, the melody controlling his limbs. Jungkook was just as in awe as the rest of the women in the room; the only difference being he wasn’t drooling or squealing. Jimin (Jonathan) really was a great dancer. The way that he could make every movement flow with such grace and ease was uncanny. Jungkook watched the way Jonathan (Jimin) immersed himself in it, as if nobody were watching. Jimin’s (Jonathan’s) expression was dangerous, his eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted, dark eyes, glowing face. The way that his hair flipped to and fro as he glided across the floor added to the intensity of his dance. Jungkook came to a final decision as Jonathan ran his fingers through his smooth-looking hair and flicked his tongue over his lips: Jonathan was hot as fuck; he owned the stage. Jimin was the cutest fluff that would walk around with squeaky sound effects from his slippers. How could one man be so dual? Jungkook could not peel his eyes off of Jimin’s contracting muscles under the dimmed blue lighting, trying his best to ignore the sweat forming at the base of Jonathan’s neck, the gentle glow of his skin on the rest of his body from the perspiration. Jimin was dancing under the flutter of bills being thrown on stage, being placed in his tight pants as he got closer to the audience. It was not his fault, jungkook thought.  Any onlooker would be shook by Jimin’s beauty. As the number came to an end, Jonathan sent a flying kiss with two fingers to his lips to the audience as he turned and walked off stage. Jungkook was lifted from the trance and was able to move away once again. He figured Jimin would probably want to know if he stayed or not, so he headed over to the back to wait for him. As he gently pushed passed the gathering squealing women throwing money, he noticed a man in the crowd, staring at Jimin as he walked to the back room. He payed no attention to him, figuring the man was suffering from the aftereffects of watching Jonathan on stage for the first time. But when the man followed him to the back room, Jungkook became curious. Jungkook walked into the back room, looking around to see if anyone noticed him, knowing access back here was exclusively for the workers.There was no one back here, figuring all the workers were busy with the amount of customers there were in the joint tonight. He heard some commotion coming from the closet in the corner. 

 

“...Leave me alone.” he heard a faint voice say.

 

“C’mon just let me touch you.” a rough voice said.

 

“You’re not even supposed to be back here! And you reek of alcohol. Get out.”

 

“You’re even prettier up close. How can a guy be so fucking hot?”

 

As Jungkook got closer, he realized the man was bothering Jimin.

 

“Look, don’t make me call someone to escort you out I wi- HEY! Let go of me!”

 

As soon as he heard panic in Jimin’s voice, he rushed into the closet where he saw the man with one hand forcibly pushing down on Jimin’s shoulder on the wall, the other at his throat. Jimin had a panicked expression as he tried to remove the man’s hand from his throat, using all his might to struggle against him. Something in Jungkook snapped, and all he saw was red. He violently yanked on the man’s collar and pulled him off of Jimin, causing the man to fall to the floor. Jimin was taken aback but was grateful for the sudden ability to breathe. He noticed Jungkook running over to the now pissed off man, who said,”What the fuck?!” The man got up and swung back, landing a blow right beneath Jungkook’s cheek, breaking the skin.

Jungkook gritted his teeth as he punched the man square in the face, following him to the floor as he sat over him and continued to punch the man in the jaw. Jimin rushed over to them, and yelled at Jungkook to stop as he tried to pull them apart. Just as he tugged on Jungkook’s jacket to pull him off, Jungkook turned and forcibly pushed Jimin back, causing Jimin to stumble back, his elbow violently crashing into the wall. Jungkook realised immediately what he had done as panic rose from within him, suddenly forgetting about the battered man on the floor beneath him. He worriedly rushed over to Jimin, who had wide eyes and was grasping his elbow.    
“SHIT! Jimin, are you okay? I’m so so-”

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Jimin yelled. He was shaking now, fear evident in his eyes. Before Jungkook could say anything, a security guard rushed into the room, having heard the commotion.

“Hey! What’s going on in here? What are you doing in here?” The security guard said.

“Um i was just-” Jungkook started.

“Get out now!” he ordered.

Jungkook was about to protest, but didn’t resist as a second security guard entered the room, walking over to him and tugging on his arm and shoulder, escorting him out the from the room.

“Wait! Jimin...hold on!” Jungkook started, but was silenced by the security guard as he pushed Jungkook through the crowd, out to the front. 

“Get outta here.”

Jungkook watched as the guards at the door waited for him to leave. Jungkook huffed as he tugged on his own hair in frustration, turning around and walking to his car. “FUCK!” he yelled as he kicked a nearby brush. How was he going to fix this mess now?

 

…

 

Back at home, Jungkook had showered to cool himself down, and had gotten dressed, contemplating his life choices. He was sure Jimin was going to be gone within the week, leaving him alone to find another roommate who wasn’t scaring him all the time. All he was trying to do was help Jimin in a dire situation. Why was Jimin so terrified? Jungkook sighed and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch and changing the channels on the TV mindlessly. When the door to the apartment opened, Jungkook suddenly felt anxious and stood up, hands behind his back gripping at his shirt. Jimin walked in with his bags, and looked away instantly when he saw Jungkook in the livingroom. He walked over to his room and placed his things down.

“Um...Jimin…?” Jungkook said softly.

Jimin shook his head and grabbed his towel. “After my shower.” was all he said as he closed the door.

Jungkook didn’t really know what he was going to say. He sat there expectantly, listening to the shower turn off and watched the steam come out of the bath as Jimin stepped out already dressed in his jammies. He watched Jimin as he walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He watched Jimin as he came over to sit on the couch with Jungkook.

“Okay….so listen.” Jimin started.

Jungkook just swallowed as he awaited Jimin’s plans to leave.

“About tonight….”

Jungkook cut him off saying,”God, I’m super sorry. I really didn’t mean to push you like that. I was not in my right mind.”

Jimin just looked at him and nodded, taking a sip of his glass. “I know. I just got scared that you were gonna kill the poor guy.”

“But he was being an asshole! I just saw him and I-” Jungkook said.

“What were you doing in there anyway? I mean you saved me a lot of trouble, in a sense. So thanks for that.”

Jungkook looked down at his hands and said,”I was waiting to congratulate you on doing such a good job on stage when I saw him going backstage…..so i followed him.”

Jimin looked at him. “Why?”

“Because he looked suspicious and i wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jungkook said.

Jimin just took another sip of his glass and placed it on the coffee table. “Listen, Jungkook. It wasn’t you that got me all riled up. I’m sure you’ve noticed over these past weeks that i tend to freak out for no reason..”

Jungkook just looked up at him.

“I figure you are just trying to do your best to help me deal with it. You don’t have to say it. I can see that you’re kind.”

Jungkook wasn’t ready for wherever this conversation was going, expecting it to be different.

“Since we are going to be roommates from now on, until you decide to move on with your life or something, or until your lease ends, I figure I should face this head on and just tell you the truth.”

Jungkook hadn't expected this to happen this way. He was trying his best to become close with Jimin, to have him as a friend he could trust, but he wasn’t expecting this shitstorm to blow over all of a sudden. 

Jimin sighed and leaned back into the cushions saying,“I guess, let’s start from the beginning.”

 

…

 

Jimin’s POV:

 

Minhyuk had accepted me into his home, saying that’s what boyfriends were for. I had just graduated high school when I moved into his apartment, Minhyuk being a year older than me he was already working. I had told him that I’d go out and look for a job while attending university but he convinced me into just staying home and letting him do all the work. He had told me that I didn’t need to go to school or worry about money and like an idiot I believed him. I decided to ‘play house’ and stay at home, doing chores and cleaning up the place while he was gone. Things went smoothly for awhile, that was until he came home drunk one night.

I was getting started on dinner when Minhyuk walked through the front door. I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard something smash in the living room. I turned off the stove and headed towards the sound, frowning at seeing Minhyuk slumped against the wall.

“There he is!” Minhyuk slurred, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards me.

He stumbled towards me, stopping as he noticed the vase he broke scattered on the floor. His face immediately hardened, a heavy sigh leaving his lips, “Jimin...what have I told you about keeping this place clean?”

“Huh?”

My brain wasn’t processing what was happening as he walked over to me slowly. Without a word he grabbed my forearm roughly, dragging me towards the broken glass on the floor, “I go out and work my fucking ass off while you’re lazing around all day, the least you can do is keep this damn house clean. I didn’t let your worthless ass move in with me just so you could take advantage and not do your part. Make yourself fucking useful and clean this mess up.”

As he uttered the last few words he shoved me to the ground, the glass of the broken vase lodging itself into my forearm. I hissed at the pain, cradling my bleeding arm close to my body. I turned to look at Minhyuk only to see that he had turned his back on me and walking straight into the bedroom.

 

-5 months later-

 

Minhyuk...had been getting more and more brazen with his words, not holding anything back. After a while I had gotten used to it, learning how to ignore his words. A few weeks ago I had decided to get a job at a local strip club, making sure the owner gave me the hours I asked for to make sure Minhyuk didn’t find out about it. It had been going great, I made a lot of money and I even had a few regulars who would always give extra money every time I went up on stage. I had thought I kept everything hidden from him, knowing it wouldn’t end well if he found out. Aside from that one incident months ago he hadn’t touched me but I knew that if he was angry enough he wouldn’t hesitate to put his hands on me.

Today my shift had run longer than I anticipated making me run back home in a panic. Minhyuk shouldn’t be home for another hour but I couldn’t never be too careful. Just as I arrived home I felt my heart start to beat rapidly at seeing his shoes by the front door. I wanted to run away as far as I possibly could but I knew he heard me come in as he called my name from the livingroom. Like a child being scolded I walked over to him, avoiding his gaze. I could feel his eyes roaming my entire body from head to toe, a shivering running down my spine at the feeling.

“Where have you been?” He asked, his voice unusually sweet.

“I-I went o-out.” I said, cursing at myself for stuttering.

“Jimin, you know I don’t like when you lie to me.”

“But I’m not-”

My head turned to the right at the force of the slap Minhyuk delivered to my cheek, cutting me off mid sentence. I stumbled back, cupping my cheek with my hand and stared up at him in shock. Minhyuk simply stared back at me with a scarily calm expression, “I know you’re out there whoring around at the strip club. You thought I wouldn’t find out?”

“I-I…”

He roughly pushed me back, making me trip over my own feet, my head hitting the corner of the coffee table. A small whimper left my mouth, my hands cradling the back of my head. Minhyuk crouched down in front of me, roughly grabbing my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

“You will quit that horrendous job and you will never,  **_never_ ** do something like this again do you understand?” He said through gritted teeth, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I nodded, knowing in the back of my mind that I had to get out of there so that’s exactly what I did. That night was the last night I spent in that apartment. 

 

…

 

Jungkook looked at him with anger….not directed at Jimin, but at his asshole ex. He couldn't believe someone would take advantage of such a sweet guy like Jimin. Jungkook wasn’t even his best friend or family member or anything special to him, but he wanted to protect Jimin from all the bad things in the world. He wanted to treat him like he deserved to be treated: With love and affection and caring. Jimin was looking at his feet as they sat there on the couch, not looking up at Jungkook, too scared to see his reaction. He didn't know what Jungkook would think of him. Maybe he would be disgusted or feel shame for living with someone who had problems like that in his past. Maybe this would be the reason for them parting ways, and Jimin would have to move out of the apartment and find somewhere else to live. He wasn’t ready for what came out of Jungkook’s mouth next.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about it? Why didn’t you leave sooner? You stayed with him for 2 years of your life!”

Jimin looked up at him and saw the anger that was oozing from Jungkook’s eyebrows. But looking into his eyes, he noticed that the anger wasn’t aimed at him. He took a deep breath and said,”It’s because he was manipulative. I was young and naive and even if it was 2 years, i learned a lot about myself. At the time, i felt like everyone hated me like everyone thought i was useless and that i didn’t deserve to live or breathe the same air as them. Minhyuk was the only one whom i could confide in and that's how he gained easy access to my heart. He would make up for all the yelling and emotional trauma with things i wanted to hear. He would cuddle with me on random days, he would smile and take me out to dinner, he would bring home presents for me after his work and we would have a nice time just being in each other’s presence. It was moments like those where i would forget all the bad things he’s done. I was blinded by the love i had stored away for him.”

Jungkook stood at this point, feeling the need to walk off the apparent anger that was rising up from within him. He walked back and forth in front of Jimin, taking a few breaths before he said,”Jimin, I can’t believe you had to deal with that son of a bitch. I’m really glad you came to your senses and left his ass. I hope you know you deserve better. You deserve so much more than what you were given. You are a good person and from what i’ve seen since you moved here, you just want to be nice and loved and cared for. It’s people like that fucker who get in the way of the happiness that is laid out for people like you.” Jungkook walked in front of Jimin and sat next to him on the couch. “I hope you realize now that you are worth more than anyone has ever treated you.”

Jimin just stared at him for a few moments before he nodded. “I learned that i was in a harmful relationship so i left. Now i guess i’m just in limbo...trying to figure myself out. Thanks for your words.”

Jungkook placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey...is it possible you would want to leave the job you currently have? I mean stripping doesn't seem easy.”

Jimin chuckled. “I mean i get loads of money from this job. That’s why i was able to leave as quickly as i did. I can get myself nice things to feel better and even though the job gets tiring, its what i have to do.”

Jungkook shook his head as he removed his hand. “Actually there are plenty of other Jobs out there that can give you good money where you can be happy and actually stay in that path for a while. You have a high school degree, no? So you can get somewhere even if you don't have a degree.

“I don’t think school is for me. At least not right now. Maybe i'll get a degree later i mean i have a whole lifetime.”

“I mean do you have any other hobbies? Anything you like doing?”

Jimin looked down at his hands and thought about it. “I like singing, dancing, and drawing.”

Jungkook nodded his head. 

“Well, how about you sing for me and show me some of your drawings and maybe we can find another job out there for you. What if you become an idol? Haha.”

Jimin laughed at that. Him? An idol? No way. The dark moment was lively again, and they both seemed to be in high spirits talking about their hobbies, and likes and stuff. Jungkook really wanted to see Jimin thrive in a place where he would feel safe and happy. That’s why he would try his best to take Jimin out of that insane hellhole of a job he was in, no matter the methods.

  
  


Jimin appreciated all the effort Jungkook was putting in to help him. He really thought Jungkook would turn away from him after he told his backstory, but it turned out to be the opposite. Jungkook seemed more determined to safeguard their friendship and he made an unspoken promise to help Jimin in any way possible. They could be comfortable around each other now, and they were finally living comfortably. The apartment became a nice homey place, and it was always filled with warmth and smiles. Jimin was glad he didn’t have to stress about anything anymore. All the trauma he had faced before was starting to slip away, no longer flinching when Jungkook would make sudden movements, no longer worrying about Jungkook getting mad at him. He felt loved….even though there was nothing going on between them. Jungkook had made him feel safe and he was able to gain self-confidence.

As the months went by, with Jungkook’s help, he was able to put his skills to use. Jungkook said his drawings were exceptional- which he didn’t think so- but it was enough to really surprise the rest of the boys. Jin even said he could make comic sections in the newspaper, or make art and sell it. Jungkook jumped on the idea, and now Jimin was taking commissions. His drawings got noticed by a big company, and he started being hired for jobs like coming up with designs for other companies, advertising ideas, and other odd jobs like painting the side of a church with a mural, or selling his paintings in auctions. The money that he was getting from all of it was enough for him to leave his stripping job and he was able to move on. After several outings and karaoke sessions with the boys, they all came together and agreed that Jimin had talent. They took auditioning seriously and all raised money to get him a ticket to audition. It was a birthday surprise and Jimin was grateful. They had already gotten the ticket for him, and the audition date was set. It wouldn’t hurt to go try out right? He practiced for his audition for the next three weeks and now the day had come. The boys had taken him to the place where he was going to audition to accompany him there for moral support.

“I believe in you.” said Seokjin.

“You really will get in. You are really good looking.” Taehyung and Minjae agreed.

“Honestly with all your skills, i’m sure you’ll get noticed by a company.” said Hoseok.

“If you get in a company, I can be your producer.” Said Yoongi, halfway kidding.

“You’ll do great kid. I’m glad you decided you would audition.” said namjoon, ruffling his hair.

“Thanks guys. I’m really grateful. I’ll do my best.” Jimin laughed. A woman came out of the door and called for him in the waiting room. Jungkook stood up with Jimin and brought him into a hug. Jimin smiled and let himself be squeezed by this huge muscle bunny. “You got this.” Jungkook smiled.

“Thanks.”

With that, he walked into the room and looked back at the boys, all of them smiling and raising their thumbs in the air as they saw him off. 

 

The audition went well. He was in and out after his performance, which he thought was great. He didn't mess up, he hit every mark and he caught the judges smiling at him. He was sure they liked something. Now was time to wait for the results. The boys had cheered him on when the performance was over, and he was actually more excited than he thought he was. After the room had less people, and the hours went by, the judges called people back in the room to talk with them. When it was Jimin’s turn, he was nervous, but made sure to keep himself calm. When he walked in, he bowed at the judges and listened to their thoughts. Overall they said he was great at everything. They said he had exceeded their expectations and pleasantly surprised them with his talents. A man stood from his seat and walked over to jimin, outstretching his hand. Jimin shook it and smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Jimin. Let me introduce myself. My name is Bang Si Hyuk. I’m the CEO of BigHit Entertainment. I’d like to speak with you if you don’t mind.”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! ~ <3


	16. The End.....?

Alright guys, so this isn't a new chapter or anything. These are my parting(?) words. Thank you so much to those who have stuck with me since the beginning~! even those who have just started reading this fic! thank you so so so so much! I am eternally grateful. This started out as a fun little storage place where I could throw all my AU ideas that were too short to make into an actual longer story. That's what oneshots are for, right? haha. I have noticed, and you may have as well, that as time went by, I started adding more juice, I guess you could say, to these chapters. So they became more than just texting scenarios. And especially chapter 13-15. I mean it had the members in it, but i realised that it is probably better as it's own AU. i have a few plans for future chapters, but they won't work as these cute little Au's. I plan to make them longer, as i've recently been interested in writing chapter stories, whereas before i could not write them. I'm glad you've all been here to help me push through with your kind words. I can still add more chapters to this whole fic if you all wish. Maybe leave some suggestions on scenarios? until then, or if you're all fine with me writing more chapter based AUs in my other works (That you can check out on my dashboard), then this will be the last chapter of Jikook Texts. Again, I sincerely thank you all for sticking around. Sorry for the long waiting period between chapters but you know. It be like that sometimes. <3

....  
...  
..  
..  
.  
.  
With all the love I can muster up from the bleeding muscle in my chest, thank you, I love you all. <3

Until further notice,

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> So there! I hoped you liked it! thanks for reading this, its a cute lil thing. lol This is basically a "Members react: Jikook." I want to make it a series kind of thing where each chapter will be the members reacting to different Jikook situations. so basically oneshots. Please leave a comment and some suggestions as to what the members should react to next. lol please do so though, because I have nothing better to do with my free time. This is fun and it would be a good project. :) Also, Thanks for all the kudos!!! :D


End file.
